It is you I have loved
by SilentQuill23
Summary: Kagome is stuck as the peacemaker when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's group band together to defeat Naraku. But what happens when Kagome becomes the object of affection for both of the brothers? rated for language, sex, and some violence.
1. Prologue

The day had finally come when the inevitable was acknowledged, and two rival brothers were forced to band together to overcome a common enemy. There was much arguing and fighting when the brothers' two groups first joined. Though, as quickly as they had flared, the tensions receded. Not completely, but still noticeably. This feat was only possible because of the presence of one very intelligent, compassionate, and (sometimes) patient priestess. However, that presence very nearly destroyed the thin bond that it had so painstakingly formed between the groups. Nearly shredding all hope that either group had of overcoming their mutual foe. And this is the retelling of that very story.


	2. Bad Day

Finally. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she was so grateful to be uncomfortably sprawled in her sleeping bag on the cold ground where the bugs could get at her and sharp rocks poked her stomach. She pulled her pillow under her chin and squeezed it tight as she recalled the days events. She had known that the two groups joining together would be hard but never, in her darkest nightmares could she have imagined this torture. Because that's what it was. Pure torture.

The day had started when Kagome was torn from her dreams of running water and clean clothes by the unmistakable sounds of yet another argument.

"Maybe if you didn't let your mind wander so, you would be more in tune to your surroundings. You may even be able to use your poor excuse for demonic senses. Though, with the way you track, I'm beginning to doubt you have any to begin with." The taunting voice was measured, cool, as always.

"Maybe if you kept a leash on that little beast of yours-hey! My senses are just as in tuned as yours if not more and you know it!" Kagome heard the familiar swish of unsheathed swords.

"The only beast I see is you. And you will do well not to call my belongings improperly." Kagome heard the slight bite in the voice.

"Belongings!? That thing 'belongs' to you? You're as bad as that pervert monk. Though, I don't think he would sink so low in his desperation as to settle for a child." Kagome heard a soft, "I hope they know I can hear them…" float over to her. Then she heard another swift 'swish' and a sudden ting of metal as two swords collided.

"You will watch what you say," the voice held menacing promise, "I'm done with you. Now go finish what you were doing." Kagome heard soft footsteps and it seemed one had turned to go the other way when, again, she heard the clank of swords.

"We're done when I say we're done. And don't you think you can tell me what to do." The clash of metal picked up speed and Kagome knew the two were fighting again. Although she hadn't had to as much lately, Kagome usually stepped in and stopped the quarrels. Somehow, finding a way to ease the two away from each other. But, Kagome just didn't feel like stepping in this morning. Unfortunately, neither did anyone else. She knew they'd be back though, so she allowed herself to try and drift back to sleep as the sound of metal meeting metal melted into the distance. No such luck though. A small form had chosen that moment to scurry around to her and try to wiggle himself into her sleeping bag. "Phfah!" Kagome spit trying to get the fury tail away from her mouth, "Shippou! What are you doing!?"

"Ah Kagome, hide me, please!" Kagome was about to ask what he was talking about when her answer came in voice that drifted lazily to her ears.

"Aw, Shippou, where'd you go? I wanna braid your hair again!" At that, Kagome took her first real look down at the shivering little kit. His hair had been pulled into two pony-tails and he was wearing two pink, flowered sashes around his little waist. She would have laughed at the sight if she had not been pounced on again.

"Found you, silly. You're gonna look so cute when I braid your hair." Shippou's eyes caught Kagome with a silent plea 'save me'. Though she felt bad for him, Kagome had to admit it was a nice change to the little girl always following her around. When the two groups had first joined, the girl, RIn, took to hanging off Kagome wherever she went. Kagome couldn't even change clothes without Rin pulling at her hair, wanting to braid it, or asking odd, and sometimes insulting, questions about the clothes Kagome wore. So Kagome, much to Shippou's dismay, groggily agreed that Shippou would be cute with braids. At that, Rin dragged a stunned Shippou off by the wrist to continue embarrassing him. _Maybe now I can get some sleep_ Kagome thought. Though, just as her eyes slid shut again, she heard a cry,

"What are you doing!?" The voice was Sango's and Kagome knew who the question was directed at.

She heard the innocent voice of Miroku, "I tripped over a rock and meant to break my fall."

"Against my chest!? Like hell you tripped on a rock, there are no rocks there!" Letting the arguing blur into incoherence so she could think, Kagome slid out of her covers. She knew this was not the morning to catch up on missed sleep. Maybe she could at least relax a little if she could bathe. She had gathered her supplies and walking to the fairly large stream they were camping a little over a mile from.

As Kagome slid her clothes off, she had started thinking about how far the group had come. She was grateful that, unlike the first few days of the union, no one had been seriously injured recently. When they had met a foe back then, the groups only protected themselves, causing problems for the other group. The fights between the two groups had drawn a few injuries too. She knew though, that things were far from being cozy between the two groups. She folded her clothes neatly on the bank and started making her way into the stream. When the water reached the top of her thighs, her foot caught on a sharp rock and slid from under her. She yelled out in pain and went crashing into the water, face first. She flipped herself right-way-up under the water and gasped as she broke the surface. Two sets of eyes were on her as she gulped in a greedy breath of air. One pair looked wild and afraid. The other pair looked only mildly interested, if that. When her mind had halfway caught up with her situation she yelled out, "sit!" She saw the wild eyes open wider and saw them pulled towards the ground as the other set lit for a fraction of a second with obvious amusement before being pulled down too. Inuyasha had brought Sesshomaru down with him. The hand he had against Sesshomaru's armor to hold him back, gripped tight at the sound of the girl's command.

"What the hell was that for!?" Kagome's mind finally managed to catch up as she let out a soft "oh". It was almost instinct to have sat Inuyasha. Her first thought upon breaking the surface of the water was she was naked and Inuyasha was staring at her. Though, as Kagome processed the situation, she realized she had yelled pretty loud and knew Inuyasha must have heard the crash of the water. Inuyasha must have come running to make sure Kagome wasn't in any danger. She figured her cry had interrupted their fight and Sesshomaru, thinking Inuyasha was running away from him, must have followed him here. She took in the sight of the two men on the ground, almost laughing as she saw the

lord of the western lands sprawled, face first, on the ground. She doubted he had ever been more taken by surprise and had ever been in such a disgraceful pose. She would have laughed, but his face, upon rising, looked too menacing to allow it.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "you shouldn't have startled me." This was directed at Inuyasha for she knew she should not offend Sesshomaru further.

"I was just makin' sure you were safe and you thank me by slamming my face into the ground!?"

"Inuyasha, I'm sure you've done something to warrant that punishment," Sesshomaru's even voice trilled, "she was just making sure you got what you deserved." His composure was completely restored by now and he was looking smug.

"You got a taste too, don't forget!"

"Would you both just stop acting like children and shut-up!!" Kagome should have feared for her safety, as she had directed those words to western lord along with Inuyasha, but she was too irritable. Completely disregarding her state of undress, Kagome clambered out of the water to grab her clothes and go dress. She caught snatches of another argument between the two youkai as she walked away, rapidly starting to regret her immodesty and she heard Inuyasha yell,

"How dare you look at Kagome when she's na-nak-not wearing clothes!"

"The body of a human means nothing to me. Even so, how is it you feel you have leave to lecture me on not watching that human when you sneak off to watch-" But she could no longer hear any of the argument. She was out of range and now starting to notice a strong pain shooting up her leg with each step. She stopped to inspect the gash she'd gotten when she had stepped on that stupid rock. Something was wrong though. She knew it was normal for the _pain_ to shoot up her leg, but why was there _blood_ along her leg. _Great, just great _she thought. Of all the things to happen now, it had to be the worst. She had started her period. Dejectedly, she sat down by a fairly deep puddle to wash the wound on her foot and the blood from her leg. She then reached in the bag she'd brought along with her to the stream, to find a wrap to bind her foot and a something to keep the curse that is womanhood, at bay.

When she'd finally redressed and combed through her hair she walked slowly back to camp. She was too embarrassed to want to be seen anytime soon. As she walked into camp though, the only person there was Sango.

"Morning Kagome."

"uh, morning. Where is everyone?"

"Inuyasha had them leave without you. He had me stay behind and wait for you." Kagome's stomach squeezed. Either she was reacting to Inuyasha who had either been a jerk and didn't want to

wait for her or a saint and knew she wouldn't want to show her face, or she was having cramps. Whichever it was, Kagome only sighed and packed her things quickly.

When Kagome and Sango heard snatches of conversations ahead, reassuring them that they had found the rest of the group, Sango felt safe in asking what exactly took Kagome so long this morning. Not without a deep red blush, Kagome recounted that morning's mortification to the only person she knew would care. Sango told Kagome that it hadn't been wise to storm out of there, but felt badly for her anyway. Then, Kagome remembered what had woken her up that morning.

"What on earth were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arguing about at the crack of dawn?" Sango giggled a little before answering.

"I guess Rin caught Inuyasha a little off guard this morning when she was looking for Shippou. Poor thing." She added "Anyway, Rin was trying to be quiet and sneak up on Shippou but she only snuck up on a groggy Inuyasha who, well, he was…was peeing and gave both herself and Inuyasha quite a fright. Of course Rin ran off screaming and Sesshomaru was there right after, before Inuyasha was fully dressed again." Kagome's mood lifted slightly for a second as she indulged in a gut-busting laugh with Sango. She was ripped from her little peace though, when she'd realized they'd caught up with the group. She hadn't expected to catch up so quickly, what with Kagome's injured foot slowing her down considerably. But, there they were, noisy as ever. An irritated little kit still trying to avoid his would-be hairdresser.

The rest of the day was just the same if not worse. Kagome's foot was killing her and she was eliciting angry stares from a few of the group as she slowed them down. Also, having spent so much time cleaning up in the woods, she'd missed breakfast. Her growling stomach competing with the irritated noises coming from the group ahead of her as they fought with each other. Then, when they'd thought they'd found camp for the night, near a nice spring that would be sure to ease some of the tension in Kagome, a small group of demons appeared. A battle was fought, and naturally won, but now they'd have to travel farther to find another camping site. Undoubtedly one that would be much less appealing than the previous intended one.

All in all she was just glad to be laying down. At least some of her pain would be eased. Her foot throbbed angrily at having been used so much when injured but it cooled gratefully at being allowed to rest. She couldn't say the same for her stomach. Her cramps were terrible and she really wanted some chocolate chip mint ice cream. And maybe a pickle…._man, cravings are weird_ Kagome mused.


	3. A Late Night Bath

Chapter 3

_...'No!' A voice cried out from the dark forest. She was running. Running fast into the depths of the forest. She saw lightening flash…heard thunder rolling. Where was she going? 'Please! Don't!' Heat, she felt her prickling at her skin._

Kagome eyes shot open. She sucked in a breath of the cool night air that tingled against her sweat-drenched skin. She sighed; it had only been a dream. Her heart was beating fast, which hurt her injured foot with each throb. Reaching up to wipe her hair out of her eyes, she felt just how covered she was in sweat. _'Great'_ she thought. Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep feeling so sticky, so she decided she'd have to waste valuable rest to go clean up.

Not wanting to waste too much time, Kagome figured she'd just wash her body. So, she'd tied her hair up and grabbed some clean clothes and a towel. When the group had finally found camp that night, they'd at least been lucky enough to find one with a small pond near it. It wasn't as welcoming as a hot spring but it was still water. Kagome really hadn't been paying much attention to her surroundings. She'd walked sleepily to the pond and was about to undress before she even noticed that it was occupied.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean-" Kagome had unwittingly walked in on the western lord himself bathing. She blushed from head to toe as she gathered her things. She'd dropped them all upon the shock of seeing a naked Sesshomaru. He was waist deep-thankfully-in the shallow pond and was staring straight at her when she'd finally noticed him. His chest was exposed to her and the beauty of it nearly stunned her. Each muscle that cut a line in his torso was perfectly toned. His shoulders were broad and his pecs were flawless "I'll-I'll just be going now" As she bowed and turned away, a voice called out to her.

"You need not leave. I am almost done." Kagome shifted her weight on her feet, trying to decide what to do. She figured it best to listen to the menacing western lord and stay near the pond. She found a rock a few feet away and she sat on it, facing away from Sesshomaru. After a moment of silence, Kagome heard the distinct sound of bathing. She heard the water splashing and being pulled up only to trickle back down. In the relative silence, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about what she'd just seen. She'd never really thought about Sesshomaru as being in any other attire then his usual. And she had certainly never thought about Sesshomaru being naked. She must have just figured somewhere in the back of her mind that Sesshomaru never changed and never bathed. She knew that reasoning was absurd but then again, she's never seen him leave to go bathe. Always wanting to appear masculine, Sesshomaru must wait until everyone is asleep before going off to bathe. The thought of Sesshomaru bathing brought another rush of unwanted images to Kagome's mind. She needed to do something to keep her mind off his gorgeous body.

"uhm…I'm sorry, again." Thinking talking would keep her mind from wandering into a land filled with hormones, Kagome had spoken to Sesshomaru. Though, this only served to increase her awareness that there was a naked man behind her when he spoke out.

"You are forgiven." Another uncomfortable pause presented an opportunity for Kagome to ask a question that had been bothering and pulling at her since she saw him.

"Sorry, but why do you bathe at night? You know, when everyone's sleeping." There was such a long pause after her question Kagome thought Sesshomaru was not going to answer her silly question. Possibly considering it offensive. But finally, he spoke.

"Simply because it is more peaceful. No one will bother me." Kagome winced at that. She knew he had directed that last part at her. "Why, may I ask, are you out to bathe at night?" Kagome had completely forgotten about her reason for coming out here in the first place. Though she disliked lying, she didn't find telling Sesshomaru she'd had a bad dream and woke drenched in sweat a very likeable prospect. So, she settled for a half-truth.

"I couldn't sleep." Sesshomaru did not speak again until he had finished bathing and Kagome heard the telling sounds of the Western lord leaving the pond.

"I have finished." This was all he said before disappearing into the wilderness behind Kagome. When she thought it safe to look, Kagome turned around to face the pond and groaned inwardly at not being able to shake the image of a naked Sesshomaru in this very pond, that she was about to enter, from her head.

"Looks like another sleepless night for me…" She reflected, her now undressed form slipping easily into the chilly water.

---------------------------------------------------- Sesshomaru was, to put in lightly, perplexed. He had never let anyone see him in such a vulnerable state, ever. Well, those who did, did not live to tell the tale. Why then, had he allowed that priestess, a _human_ no less, to sit there, as he _bathed_? He allowed his thoughts to slip back to right before the Miko had discovered him. He had slipped away, after making sure everyone was asleep, to go bathe. Not wanting to show weakness, or let on to his brother that he would be momentarily in a vulnerable situation. When he had almost finished, he had heard her. She seemed to be mumbling to herself. He knew he could easily exit the pond and leave no trace of himself behind before she even got to the pond, she was still considerably far away from the spring and he was unnaturally fast, but he found himself rooted to the spot. When she'd finally reached the pond, she was still preoccupied. She'd even begun to look for a spot to set her stuff down when she'd finally noticed him, causing her belongings to be strewn about the mucky shore. In the blink of an eye, he'd taken it all in. The way she looked at him, stunned at seeing him naked and at how she liked seeing him that way. He'd seen the tiny beads of sweat that stuck her hair to her face in a most mesmerizing fashion. He noticed how the moon glinted in her large, perfect eyes and made her complexion seem, in a strange way, ethereal. Then a final wave of realization hit him with a considerably stronger force than anything else. She smelled different. She smelled so…so ripe. And then he knew, she was in heat. He'd never understood that much about human females. Heat happened once a year for all other females, animal and demon alike, but human females were different. They went into heat about twelve times a year. Once a month, like clockwork, from what he gathered. Human females were also different in another respect. 

Female animals going into heat signified that they were ready to be mated and pupped, or rather, this was their most fertile time. When human females went into heat though, it, from what information he'd gather, meant that they were the least likely to conceive then. This only served to interest him more as a completely warped and unbidden thought entered his mind. _Less chance of anyone finding out or dealing with the consequences._ Where had that come from? His mind jumped back to Kagome, as she was still staring at him. She finally looked away and began gathering her things. When she'd announced that she would be leaving his mouth spoke words that his mind had had not given it permission to.

"You need not leave. I am almost done." Visibly shocked by the words, Kagome just gaped, shifting her weight, most likely trying to decide whether she should listen to the western lord. Giving in, she found a rock and sat down, facing away from Sesshomaru, for which he had been extremely grateful. Seeing her hair so disheveled, her skin glistening from a thin coating a sweat, adding to the fact that she was in heat, had done something to him. Physically, his body had showed just how he felt about the situation. The fact that he could feel a trace of arousal floating from her, not being able to keep her mind off the naked Sesshomaru, fluffed his male ego, but didn't help his body in not showing its reaction.

"Uhm…I'm sorry, again." He said the first thing that came to his mind after Kagome's apology.

"You are forgiven." This was all too much. Why was he reacting this way? He'd been around her when she'd been in heat before and it hadn't even fazed him. Though he had to admit, with each time Kagome was in heat, something deep inside him had stirred a little more than the previous time. He was completely unlike himself, he hated himself right now. How was he letting this human get to him? When, exactly, had he let his guard down so much? Why could he barely form coherent thoughts? Wait, she'd spoken, she'd said something. He thought hard, what had she said? He answered what he hoped had been her question.

"Simply because it is more peaceful. No one will bother me." Sesshomaru had felt Kagome tense at his words. He hadn't meant them to be pointed at her but, though as his coherent mind struggled to regain control, he thought,_ she should feel bad. How dare she interrupt me! _His mouth again spoke without his permission, asking her the same question. When she'd answered he thought back to when he'd left the camp. She'd been tossing in her sleep and had smelled anxious. Was this why she was covered in sweat? She'd had a nightmare? _How childish. _ He mused. Finally, realizing he needed to leave while he was still in semi-control of his actions, he announced he was done and had walked away from the girl, slipping into the forest so she could not accidentally gaze upon him again and further torture him with her reaction. He'd not strayed too far from the spring, in fact, unwittingly, he was still within his range of sight to see the pond. Her human eyes would not be able to see him so far away, in the dark, but he could still see her. He watched helplessly and she pulled off her clothes and slid into the water shivering slightly. He noticed to his annoyance, or pleasure, though which one he couldn't decide, that her human body reacted in such an interesting way to the cold. Her perfect pink nipples were hard against the cold night air and tiny goosebumps erupted across her stomach and arms as she let out a quick gasp. He then noticed that his hand settled on his hakama, perfectly placed above 

the ever-tightening evidence that his body wanted her. He huffed at his weak, human-like reaction and walked deeper into the forest, possibly to guiltily relieve the ache that was beginning to burn in him. His thoughts did not venture again to any words he'd spoken that night, thinking them unimportant as he settled his night to a close. Though he had not know it at the time, and would not know it for a while, by speaking those few innocent words that allowed Kagome to stay while he bathed, he had sealed his fate.

A/n: The majority of this was written really late at night (or rather, I could say, early in the morning-about 2:00) and with my neck hurting from trying to hold my head up so it didn't fall forward onto the keyboard. So, sorry if some of it doesn't quite mesh. Also, because of the late-night writing, this poor story doesn't really get much more of a once-over skim as a "proofread" if you could even call it that. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I'm getting ready to go to college in a month, going to work, and trying to work on my book; so unfortunately, this story is a little lower on my priority list than those things. If I still have writers block for my book and I feel like writing, the next chapter could be up tomorrow, if I get caught up, like usual, in the real world (not the show, my own life) then it could be a little longer than that. Comments are always appreciated  They might even get chapters up faster :p (tehe, I'm such a brat) oh btw this chapter would have been up a lot later if not for the person that subs "Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro". I know that sounds weird but here's the story: Since MTNN is a fairly new series I have to wait a week or so in between watching the episodes because they have to be subbed (I only understand a few Japanese phrases X3 so I need the subs ) anyway, the subbing was up to episode 17 and the thought of the show popped into my head as I was writing this. So, I thought, if episode 18 is subbed, I'm gonna force myself to finish this chapter before I can watch the episode, and sure enough it had been subbed. So here I am all excited then I realize I made a promise with myself. Cursing my hatred of promise breakers and myself for making a promise, I wrote the rest of this chapter. So enjoy and know that this time, Nougami Neuro, Demon detective, had a hand in this chapter :p wow….I'm kind of a loser aren't I…oh well.


	4. Lost In Your Eyes

sighs OK you lucky ducks. Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro was subbed again so here's your chapter:

'_...No!' A voice cried out from the dark forest. She was running. Running fast into the depths of the forest. She saw lightening flash…heard thunder rolling. Where was she going? 'Please! Don't!' Heat, she felt heat prickling at her skin. The earth shook underneath her. It was positively quivering with each shattering crash of thunder. More screams pierced the air. The image of long, writhing arms was stained into her vision as lightening struck behind them, illuminating the entire forest._

Kagome woke wide-eyed and panting…again. 'What the hell?' It was the same dream she'd had last night but she'd made it farther into the forest this time. At least she'd managed to get _some_ sleep tonight before the nightmare had woken her. Not that her day had really been that tiring. In fact the day had been unusually quiet. She hadn't had to break up one fight. Sesshomaru had kept his distance from Inuyasha, and now that she thought about it, he'd kept his distance from her. She blushed at that figuring he was probably still angry about being interrupted during his bath. Her foot was healing at an unnaturally fast pace and had only caused her minimal pain today. Plus, they'd only been attacked once. The demon that attacked them was cocky and foolish for taking on a whole group. Although, it hadn't really been the whole group. Sesshomaru had hung back, seemingly preoccupied with something. The demon opponent had been easily defeated without Sesshomaru's help, but Kagome wondered what was bothering him. '_Oh well_,' Kagome thought, '_even if there was something wrong, he wouldn't let anyone help him with it.'_ Brushing at the hair in her eyes, Kagome realized she was covered in sweat again. She was hesitant to go clean up though, lest she walk in on Sesshomaru again. She now knew he bathed at night and was reluctant to have the same encounter twice. And since she'd already bathed before she went to bed, if she walked in on Sesshomaru again, she'd have to explain why she needed _another _bath. It'd look suspicious because of Kagome's knowledge of his bathing habits. As she sat up, Kagome's shirt peeled off her back. It'd been stuck there by all the sweat. She sighed resignedly and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep when she felt so sticky. The others may be used to being dirty but, growing up in a time where one bathed when they were dirty, she just couldn't get used to that. She'd just have to be careful this time.

As she gathered her things and tied up her hair, Kagome was trying as hard as possible to be aware of her surroundings. She _could not_ walk in on Sesshomaru. Walking slowly and quietly, Kagome strained to see the small lake ahead, checking to see if anyone was there. Satisfied that she was alone, Kagome stripped down and stepped gingerly into the chilly water. What she wouldn't give for a hot shower or a nice warm bubble-bath.

She'd washed quickly and moved her near-frozen limbs to climb out of the lake. What she hadn't noticed until now was that the sun was already rising. Pink and orange tinted the cobalt sky. _'Great. I better get back quick before I have to explain myself.'_ With a silent speed, Kagome dressed and gathered her things before sprinting back to camp. Her injured foot complained somewhat bitterly at being still frozen and then forced to pound at the ground to get her swiftly back to camp. When she arrived back at camp she did a quick scan to make sure that she hadn't woken anyone up. Sango was on her side, facing away from Kagome and towards the snuggled Kirara and Shippo. Miroku was sprawled out, facing the sky. Sesshomaru's group was a little too far away for Kagome to see clearly, but she could see no movement. He gaze landed on Inuyasha last. He was lying at an odd angle. His face was flushed and his hands were clasped at the top of his things. His breathing seemed slightly labored too. _'Must be dreaming about killing something'_ Kagome joked to herself. As silent as she could, Kagome crawled back into her sleeping bag and waited for the others to awake. She hadn't waited long before she heard a shrill "PERVERT!" and knew Miroku and Sango were now awake, and had probably woken the whole camp in the process. Kagome quickly turned her body to gaze at the fallen monk. There was a fuming Sango standing over him holding her backside with an embarrassed flush spotting her cheeks. Relieved and amused, Kagome allowed herself to giggle before pretending to have just woken up. She feigned a yawned and slightly overplayed rubbing at her "sleepy" eyes. Even though she really was still tired.

"Morning you two."

"Trying to wake the whole forest?!" Inuyasha was breathing normally again but had not moved his hands or lost the flush in his cheeks.

"If this monk would keep his hands to himself I wouldn't have to be so loud!"

"But my dear Sango, I was only sleep touching. I can't control what I do when I'm sleeping."

"Well then maybe we should just tie you to a tree while you sleep so we won't have to worry about those wandering hands of yours." Miroku saw the threat in Sango's eyes and had the presence of mind to drop the act and look guiltily at the ground.

"Can you not control this riotous pack of yours, brother?" Sesshomaru had managed to walk into camp without being noticed and he fixed his accusing gaze on his half-brother.

"You shut-up! I can't always watch the lech to make sure he's not touching anyone. His hands wander so often that I'd never be able to sleep."

The whole morning went pretty much that way. It was filled with the two brothers bickering. As the day wore on though, Sesshomaru grew tired of the fighting and Inuyasha had been sat more than enough times for having annoyed Kagome by not just dropping whatever he was arguing about. After lunch the group had settled down and was following a lead they'd gotten on a jewel shard. This annoyed Sesshomaru though. He'd only joined the group to fight against Naraku. Finding Jewel shards did not fit into his schedule. Nor did he find hunting them anything less than tedious. He didn't put up too much of a fight though. He was too lost in his own thoughts. He'd spent the previous day that way too. He couldn't stop the meeting with Kagome from playing in his head. And the image of the glistening wet, naked miko was not coming unstuck from the forefront of his mind. Anger bubbled low in his stomach. Why was this female, this _human_ female affecting him so? Somewhere deep in his mind he allowed himself some reasoning. He knew it wasn't just her body. He felt drawn to her strong, dedicated spirit and her loyalty certainly piqued his curiosity. She would risk her life for any member of her group. Whether it be the lecherous monk, the taijiya without a family, the small demon, or even his infuriating hanyou half-brother. She didn't discriminate. He'd never met someone so accepting of others, and it fascinated him. He allowed himself to glance in her direction. She was barely limping anymore. He'd known well about the wound she'd attained the night she'd fallen in the pond. He'd smelled the blood. And not the dead blood she excreted when she was in heat but fresh blood that flowed from the gash on her foot. Knowing the miko having an infection in the wound would greatly slow the group down and, feeling slightly responsible, Sesshomaru had taken it upon himself to try his best to heal the wound. While she slept that night, as silent and cautious as he could, he went to where she laid and uncovered her foot. Assessing the injury and realizing it wasn't too serious he'd stuck his tongue out and licked the gash. She may have human blood but the properties in his demon saliva would allow her wound to heal quicker than it would on its own and would prevent an infection from forming. She'd stirred when he'd only licked up the wound once and he knew even the tiniest noise that the girl made would wake his brother. He flashed back to his side of camp before Inuyasha could focus his gaze on the source of the noise. Sesshomaru knew that he'd not been able to put enough saliva on the wound for it to heal immediately but it would still heal faster with the small amount he'd managed to get on the wound. Sliding his gaze up her form he saw the gentle sway of her hips and her long raven hair moving in time with them. Sesshomaru's mind began undressing the unknowing priestess and had removed her shirt and strange short green kimono before he realized what was happening. He was sweating slightly and his hakama was beginning to tent. He scolded himself. How could he let his guard down?! Why was he allowing himself to act in such and abhorrent manner!? His behavior was reminiscent of the monks and he was angry for allowing himself to mentally abuse such a pure, beautiful soul...and her tempting body. Sesshomaru shook his head to try and clear the confusion but it only muddled his thoughts more. On top of that all he hadn't been able to get 

the taste of the girl out of his mind. When he'd licked her wound, the most amazing taste had filled his mouth. It wasn't a taste he could easily forget. Sighing, he thought maybe if talked to her he would be able to clear all his jumbled thoughts of her. He walked gracefully to the traveling miko. Although she usually traveled next to the taijiya or cradling the kit, Inuyasha was the only one near her and even he was a few feet behind her. When Sesshomaru was beside the girl, he heard a low growl come from behind Kagome. Glancing back, Sesshomaru saw his half-brother's teeth sliding together in a possessive snarl.

"Relax half-breed." Inuyasha would have argued back but Kagome had jumped at the demon-lord's words. Apparently she'd been deep in thought too and had been jolted from her reverie when Sesshomaru had spoken. And, fearing another 'sit' Inuyasha just held his snarl in his throat while letting it show silently on his face.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" She was staring at him with what almost looked like worry. Her voice betrayed apprehensiveness. Sesshomaru's mind raced. He hadn't thought of what he would say to the girl, only that he thought he needed to talk to her. Thinking on his feet the demon-lord replied,

"This Sesshomaru was wondering how the injury on your foot is faring." It wasn't like him to speak anything akin to concern but he'd had to say something.

"Uh…wh-I," Kagome sputtered, obviously taken aback at his concern, "it's doing fine, actually. The gash is healing really fast. It's kinda odd actually…uhm, th-thank you for asking." Sesshomaru nodded and continued on,

"I trust you slept more soundly last night than you did the previous." Kagome blushed furiously as she was bombarded with images of a muscular, naked Sesshomaru. When she was able to push the pictures from her mind she thought back to the dream that had caused her another restless night of sleep, but she couldn't tell him she hadn't slept well because she was having nightmares. She would seem a child.

"Yes. I did, thank you." Her blush intensified "I've been meaning to talk to you, or rather there's something I've wanted to say." Not wanting to be overheard and discovered, she shot a glance back at Inuyasha whos face shot from questioning anger to innocent disinterest when he saw her looking back. She grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's arm to pull him aside when she felt him tense at the touch.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome spluttered. Sesshomaru had been startled when Kagome had said she'd wanted to speak with him but even more surprised when she grabbed for his arm. Even though he hadn't meant it to, his arm tightened, frightening the miko. She gazed into his eyes with an apology in hers.

"I apologize but I'm a little protective over this arm. It is the only one I have left." Kagome wasn't sure what to think at first. Was he being serious or had the stiff, unyielding Sesshomaru just cracked a joke? Her answer came when the beginnings of a small smile tugged at the edges of his perfect mouth. Probably more out of nervousness and astonishment, Kagome let loose a small giggle. Sesshomaru couldn't help but hold the small smile on his face at the angelic sound Kagome was making. He was not one to joke but it seemed worth it to hear her laugh.

"Did that hurt? Are you alright? Cuz, you do realize you just cracked a joke, right?" Sesshomaru allowed himself one more moment of a smile before his face fell into its serious mask again and he asked,

"Was there something you wished to speak with this Sesshomaru about?" Kagome's face fell too.

"Uh, yah." She looked at his arm and then at his face, obviously afraid to lead him away so he helped her out a little.

"Lead the way and I will follow." He'd never allowed himself to be led anywhere. He never followed anyone. He was at the forefront of everything, whether it was literal or figurative. But he was allowing himself to follow. Sesshomaru knew he needed to get a grip on himself. '_It's probably just because she's in heat. Instinct is kicking its offending head in again.'_ Instinct was important to all creatures, Sesshomaru knew this, but it could be annoying at times. Kagome smiled nervously before walking about twenty-five feet from the group with Sesshomaru dutifully following her lead. She was still parallel with the walking group but was far enough away that she could not be overheard easily.

"I, uh, just wanted to say sorry again for walking in on your bath. I should have been more observant. It was rude of me and it should never have happened." Why was this girl beating herself up so much about that? If he'd been paying closer attention, he'd have been able to escape with her being none the wiser. If the blame had to be placed, it should be on him. She did not have extra sensitive senses like he did. He took her slight chin in his remaining hand and tipped it up towards his own.

"This Sesshomaru has already told you that you are forgiven. You need not worry yourself on the issue." Kagome was much more than taken aback at Sesshomaru's actions then his words. He'd touched her. He never touched her. She'd always figured he thought her just another disgusting human that had happened to prove useful once or twice. But this, this fought to prove otherwise. Blushing, she tried to turn her face away, but his hand did not move from under her chin. They had stopped walking and Kagome's heart was racing. Sesshomaru's was too but for a slightly different reason. His body wouldn't cooperate. He was trying to tear 

his gaze away from hers but, like his hand cupped gently under her chin, it wouldn't move. Her scent swam in his head when a slight breeze curled it up to his nose. '_She smells amazing. I've never smelled anything like it."_ He had been able to tear his gaze away from hers but once his eyes passed her lips, his gaze was stuck again. They were so full, they looked so warm, so welcoming. She was such a tempting creature. Kagome could barely stand. The impenetrable wall that is Sesshomaru was staring at her lips. Staring like he wanted to, to…kiss her. No, he couldn't want that. But her body disobeyed her thoughts as she curled her toes so she could raise her face to meet his bent down one. They were mere inches from each other. Kagome's scent was clouding his mind. He wanted to taste that scent, to taste her. He bent his head down when he saw her reaching her head up. She could feel his breath on her mouth, almost touching.

"Oi! What the hell's going on!?" Kagome tore her eyes from Sesshomaru's perfect face. What had just happened!? She'd _almost kissed_ Sesshomaru, that's what! Sesshomaru, the demon lord, the picture of control, INUYASHA'S BROTHER, she'd almost kissed him! Sesshomaru dropped his hand down by his side again and was placidly staring at his hanyou brother. "What-what were you two doing!?" Kagome turned her warm, blotchy red face down at the ground. "Hey! I asked you a question!" Kagome was extremely embarrassed. Sure, she found Sesshomaru extremely attractive but she'd never dared entertain the idea that she would act on that feeling. Plus, Inuyasha had seen her. _'I must look like such a slut.'_ Kagome wished with everything she had that Inuyasha had not seen what she was about to do. She liked, well _really_ liked Inuyasha. And even though she tried hiding it from everyone, including herself, she knew she loved him. Sesshomaru was just a passing fancy. Like she'd even have a chance with Inuyasha though, especially now. Besides the fact he only thought her good for bringing back food from the future and finding jewel shards, he now had to surely think her easy.

A small "crap…" was all she could say before she ran off, back to the relative safety behind the now stopped group.

A/n: Ok, so I started writing this chapter when MTNN was subbed but even though I promised myself I would, I was not able to finish it that night. It was already late and I was tired, very tired. I knew the quality would suffer and some random reference to Sweeny Todd would appear (I tend to forget what I'm writing about when I'm tired). So then all the opther days have been filled with registering for college classes. I'm taking a chemistry, a biology, a math, and a religion woooht (sarcasm). Plus I've been packing and cleaning. Anyway, about this chapter, I'm trying to illustrate how Sesshomaru is feeling about all this too and not just take Kagome's POV. Sorry If it's tedious to read or complicates the story but what can I say. Hope you enjoyed it. Then next chapter is like 3/5ths written already and so are a few bits and pieces 

of some other chapters, so if I can get my act together the next chapter should be up in a day or two. The rest of the story, I can't be too sure of though. Plus since I'm going to an EXTREMELY strict college, I'm not sure If I'll be able to access this site while I'm out there (I HAVE to use their internet-I am REQUIRED) so Hopefully I can finish it in three weeks (that's when I leave). Hope you're enjoying it! Feedback make me warm and fuzzy inside-and tends to motivate me to write.


	5. A Peeping Savior

The rest of the day was tense. Once Sesshomaru had successfully managed to evade his brother's questions, Inuyasha had made his way over to Kagome. He didn't question her though. What he did was much worse. She could feel the angry stare Inuyasha was giving her almost pushing her from behind. He was seething and even though she feared his gaze, it was all she could do not to turn around and look at the furious hanyou. _'Ugh…why me? How could I be so stupid!? Good job Kagome, now both brothers probably think you're easily swayed.'_ Although Kagome was angry at herself, she allowed herself a small joy. Even if it was just for one confused second, someone in the group found her somewhat attractive. At least, she figured he did, if he'd actually wanted to kiss her. It was a strange feeling. She really cared about Inuyasha, she only wanted to be with him, to make him happy, but Sesshomaru made her feel something new. He possibly returned her feelings of attraction. Her mind told her not to pursue it, but her body craved his. She wanted so bad to see Sesshomaru looking at her that way again, and if he happened to be as exposed as he was when Kagome had caught him in the pond, she had no rejection to that either. Kagome shook her head. What was she thinking? This was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's brother. Inuyasha, the man she loved. But she just couldn't help feeling a burning lust for him, being Inuyasha's brother or not.

When they'd finally made camp, Kagome was exhausted. The irate hanyou had made them travel extra far. Whenever anyone complained about being tired or needing to rest, he'd only made them travel farther. Kagome was about to swallow her pride and talk to him when Inuyasha finally allowed the group to make camp. It was well into the night alread so the group would have to forgo any long rests in the spring they'd found to camp by. Kagome was allowed the first trip to the spring, with Sango and Shippo by her side. Sesshomaru had told the group that she was to go first as she was injured. This served only to make Inuyasha angrier and he ran off in the forest to, what Kagome figured, blow off some steam.

Sango danced around the subject of Kagome's near-kiss with Sesshomaru but Shippo, not understanding the importance, broke the subject in only a few minutes.

"What were you and Sesshomaru doing today? Why'd you run off? Did he hurt you?" Kagome unwillingly giggled a nervous laugh and Sango mustered a small amount of courage.

"Yah Kagome. I've been wondering what happened. Why did you pull Sesshomaru aside." Kagome's stomach dropped into her feet. What would she say? She couldn't tell Sango why she'd wanted to talk to Sesshomaru. She'd have to admit to walking in on Sesshomaru while he was bathing and then she'd have to explain why she'd needed a late night bath. And if that wasn't enough, she _definitely_ did not want to try and convey her confused feelings toward the demon-lord. Although she hated lying, especially to those closest to her, Kagome knew she must.

"I-I was thanking him for accompanying our group while we veered off course to get a jewel shard."

"Why couldn't you just do that while you were still with the group?" Kagome was sweating, and not from the warmth of the spring. Did Sango know something?

"Well, I just didn't want to embarrass him."

"Why couldn't it wait until we reached camp?" Sango was really questioning Kagome. She must know something. And now that Kagome thought about it, Sango could easily have seen the compromising position the two had been standing in. But, when had Sango become so bold?

"Well, I-you see, the thing is…"

"Kagome, I'm not trying to frighten you but I just think you should be more careful. I know Sesshomaru has proved helpful thus far, but I don't think you should trust him alone with anyone." Kagome's sigh of relief was barely audible and quickly hidden as she realized what Sango was saying. She wasn't suggesting Kagome and Sesshomaru were about to kiss. Sango was saying that Sesshomaru might try to harm her or another member of the group if left alone with them. Even if Sango had seen the way Sesshomaru and her were standing, Sango must have only seen the hungry look in Sesshomaru's eyes, because Kagome sure hadn't missed it. Her heart skipped slightly at the memory of that look. It was nice to feel attractive once in a while.

'_...No!' A voice cried out from the dark forest. She was running. Running fast into the depths of the forest. She saw lightening flash…heard thunder rolling. Where was she going? 'Please! Don't!' Heat, she felt heat prickling at her skin. The earth shook underneath her. It was positively quivering with each shattering crash of thunder. More screams pierced the air. The image of long, writhing arms was stained into her vision as lightening struck behind them, illuminating the entire forest. Trees were being picked up a thrown like toothpicks wherever the lightning struck. Then, she saw them._

Kagome's body arched as she was ripped awake. _'No…that couldn't have been…'_ Kagome's breathing was labored. She was dizzy and still trying to realize where she was and that she was safe. _'Ughn. This is getting _old Kagome knew she couldn't keep waking up in the middle of night. She knew the nightmare only drained her of the small amount of sleep was getting and then having to take a bath on top of that meant she wasn't really getting any sleep. And to make matters worse, with all the enemies and putting up with an angry Inuyasha's 

travel schedule, even if she was getting sleep it would only serve to replace half of the energy she was putting out._ 'Sitting here thinking about it is just wasting time.'_

Even though she didn't see anyone, Kagome still walked nervously. Although, she couldn't stay too tense. She knew she was about to climb back into the warm waters of the spring they'd luckily found to camp by. And that was more than enough to relax her.

Once Kagome reached the spring, she did one final sweep of the area to make sure no one was there and climbed quickly in. She'd haphazardly abandoned her belongings a few feet away from the spring, only bothering to make sure she had her soap before climbing in. The warm water seemed to sink into her body, kneading all her nerves into a subservient relaxation. It was amazing what something as simple as warm water could do to one who had not had any for a while. She let her thoughts become unintelligible, breathing in the steam that rose lazily from the spring as she did so. Her eyelids fluttered. She knew she had been tired but she didn't realize how tired. All the days without proper rest had really done a number on her. Plus, her body was still trying to heal all the injuries she'd obtained while traveling and fighting. Her breathing became heavy and slow. Kagome heard rustling in the bushes but was too far gone to be worried. She figured it was probably just some hungry little animal looking for berries or something. Kagome could feel the heat that was sunken deep into her cheeks and how her body was loose and limp. Vaguely, she realized it wasn't a good idea to be tired in a spring, but all thought was pushed from her mind as her body gave into the call of the water and she finally slipped under.

_'This is the third night in a row,'_ Inuyasha mused, _'what could she possibly be dreaming about that is that intense?'_ Inuyasha was sitting in a tree about ten feet from Kagome and had been jolted awake when he'd felt her anxiety positively rolling off of her. Not to mention he was so tuned into any noise Kagome made when she slept. The more time Kagome spent with the group, the more worried Inuyasha became for her, so much so that even in his sleep he would unconsciously make sure she was alright. But that was the problem. He could not save her from her dreams. And, he knew if he asked her about them, he would probably just get sat for watching her while she slept. Kagome could be so weird about wanting privacy while she sleeps. _'Maybe it's just has something to do with when she grew up…'_ Again, Inuyasha felt Kagome's anxiousness. This time though, she was awake. She'd done this last night too, he remembered. Then she'd snuck off towards the pond where his brother had gone a few minutes prior. He'd wished desperately that he could follow her and make sure she was o.k. but had to admit two things to himself. One being that if Sesshomaru was around, he would protect her. Even though Sesshomaru might not care about anyone but himself, he still found it important to protect those that were part of this group. And the second reason being that Inuyasha had learned a long time ago that Sesshomaru took baths at night and if he was 

bathing, he would not want to be interrupted by his hanyou half-brother. This hadn't really put him at peace but he knew that that night, unlike all the other nights, he could not watch over Kagome as she bathed. Tonight though, Sesshomaru was still at his side of the camp and he could tell Kagome was about to run off to the spring that she'd already visited earlier that night. Inuyasha knew she hated being dirty and figured with all the sweating she'd done in her sleep, she would go take a bath.

After deciding that Kagome had satisfied herself with believing everyone to still be sleeping, he snuck after her. She was just as wary as she had been the previous night, which made it hard to follow at the close distance he usually followed Kagome with. All the same, he'd been able to secure a bush no more than eight or ten feet from where Kagome was bathing. The spring was surrounded by bushes so that made it even easier. Inuyasha noted that Kagome had been so anxious to bathe that she'd all but thrown her clean clothes on the bank of the spring. He gulped as Kagome had started to disrobe. He wanted to look away and he kind of managed to but still kept one eye on her legs, just to make sure', he told himself trying to tell himself he was only worried about her safety. No matter how many times Inuyasha had seen her bathe, he would never get used to seeing Kagome naked. He blushed, slightly angry with himself and trying furiously to convince himself, like always, that the only reason he would watch her bathe was to make sure that she was safe. Though, somewhere deep in his mind, something told him that wasn't the only reason. He shook his head and returned his gaze to Kagome who'd already slipped into the spring. She really was beautiful. Her hair had been tied up in a messy bun but it only made her look more attractive. Inuyasha also knew that she was in heat and had to keep his mind from wandering too far. He'd made that mistake many times before and had ended up trying to find a way to hide his very obvious arousal and pretend to be sleeping when Kagome got back. It was never easy either. In fact, last night she'd been in such a hurry to get back to camp, Inuyasha really had to push himself to get back and lie in a convincing position before Kagome returned. He made it but he'd had to cover himself and was sweating from the run…and other reasons, when he'd returned. He knew Kagome would go looking for him if he wasn't back before she was and then he would have to explain why his hakama looked like a tent where it should be flat to what would undoubtedly be a very angry Kagome. He shuddered. Kagome could be pretty scary when she was angry, but smiling to himself he realized that that was one of the things he found so endearing about her. She could hold her own in an argument. Although, and Inuyasha absently rubbed his neck at the though, it was pretty easy to hold your own when you have the power to smash another's face into the ground when you want to run away. His eyes went back to Kagome. Her eyelids were fluttering. She was tired and he could tell. He knew she needed to go home, back to her time, and get adequate rest but something selfish in Inuyasha did not want her to leave. Just then, a small, furry animal crawled up his back. He would have stood up immediately and thrown it off but that would have given away his position and surely 

earned him quite the 'sit'. He did his best not to move but finally he toppled over in an attempt to quickly remove the offending rodent. He froze. He'd made enough noise that, had Kagome not been so tired, she would have come to investigate. But she hadn't. Once he'd peeled the animal from his shirt, he turned concerned eyes on Kagome's now beet red form. '_She really is tired_…' Inuyasha battled for a moment with himself. He should just let her go home. Even if it was only a day or two, she really did need rest. He closed his eyes and sighed. He would tell her in the morning. Inuyasha opened his eyes just as her slight form slipped under the water. _'Oh no!'_ why had she gone under? He thought maybe she was rinsing off but she hadn't even put any soap on yet. His mind worked furiously to try and find an explanation. He worried that if he jumped out and pulled her from the water, she would just have been wetting her hair or something and he would never be able to watch her while she bathed again, _'just to make sure she's safe'_ Inuyasha thought, once again trying to convince himself his reason for watching her was strictly protective. But she wasn't surfacing. His mind started to race. He knew he had to get her out of that water. If she'd really been as tired as she'd looked, she could very easily have fallen asleep from the influence of the warm water and late hour. Inuyasha made up his mind. He jumped out and threw his arms in the water.

Kagome felt the water envelop her. It was so warm but for some reason her mind was screaming at her to surface. She couldn't really get control of her arms or legs enough to move them. She didn't really mind though. When she tried to take a deep breath though, reality caught up with her, sending her eyes shooting open. She was underwater. She couldn't breathe and couldn't get her relaxed, almost numb, muscles to work. Drowning, she knew she was drowning. Her body thrashed about as it tried to gain control and she felt something brush her arm. The blurred face of a light haired man slid before her eyes just as her body gave up and she lost consciousness.

The spring was deep; his fingertips barely grazed her arm. He jumped in, sending water flying, and hurled his head under the water. He saw her. Her body had just stopped moving and had managed to become almost horizontal. Inuyasha slung his arms around her and heaved her from the water. When he set her on the shore she wasn't breathing. His thoughts wouldn't cooperate. Inuyasha knew he'd seen Kagome perform what she'd called "CPR" on Sango one time after she'd gotten knocked into a rushing river, but he couldn't remember exactly what she'd done. Trying to calm himself, Inuyasha quickly took his panicked mind back to that day. Sango had been pulled from the water and set in front of Kagome. Kagome had then titled Sango's head slightly back. Inuyasha pushed Kagome's head so the angle matched the one Sango's had lain at. Kagome had then plugged Sango's nose and put her mouth on Sango's. Inuyasha's blush was intense. He had to save Kagome though. He remembered that Kagome had blown into Sango's mouth and had pressed the heels of her two hands on Sango's upper ribcage and counted off. _'Please let this work!'_ Inuyasha plugged Kagome's nose and 

placed his lips over hers. He groaned. He wished so much that this wouldn't be the only time he ever touched his lips to hers. He couldn't think about that now though. He needed to save Kagome. He blew two breaths into Kagome, as he'd seen done before. Letting go of her nose, he placed his hands on Kagome's chest, blushing as he was harshly reminded of Kagome's nude state. He pressed on her chest, counting off "one, two, three, four, five." Again, he brought his lips to hers, making sure to plug her nose so no air would escape. And again, his hands pressed on her chest. He repeated this process twice more before Kagome's eyes shot open and her body instinctively turned to cough up water. Inuyasha sunk back onto his heels and let her cough. All the while watching her to make sure she was alright. Once her coughing had subsided, her breaths came in sharp gasps that gradually slowed to somewhat gentle gulps. His eyes had stayed focused on her face the whole time, and now her eyes met with his and he immediately blurted out,

"I'm so sorry! You were drowning, I had to get you! I didn't mean to…I…I…are you alright!?" Kagome just gasped for more air and looked at him. He couldn't place what emotions her eyes held at first but she finally spoke.

"Inuyasha…You, you saved me…"

"Kagome, are-you-all-right?" His concern was evident and he placed emphasis on the words so she wouldn't ignore his question again.

"I…yes," She gulped some more air, "yes, I'm ok. My lungs hurt a little though." He smiled a weak smile.

"Kagome, what were you doing out here? Why did you let yourself fall asleep? Kagome!?" His anxious voice called as he saw her eyes slip closed again. Panic struck for a split second before he realized that she was still breathing and normal color had, for the most part, returned to her face. She had fallen asleep again already. Sighing, Inuyasha picked her up, cradling her against his chest, and started the journey back to camp.

A/n: Weird way to end a chapter, I know but oh well. The reason that this chapter came out extra fast was because the part about Kagome drowning was actually in chapter four but I removed it because it was all a little too premature. I needed a few more things to happen in the story before I could tell the rest of the story I had planned to tell. Plus, I get little bits of inspiration from time to time and write little blips of other chapters just so I won't forget what I wanted to say, be said, or happen in that chapter. Thank you for your feedback, good and bad. There was reference to Kagome's thoughts about Inuyasha's feelings. I know that she is privy to the knowledge of Inuyasha's feelings but, being a human female, She will STILL have insecurities and even if a comment is made about someone, that comment can stick with them for a VERY long while and may never leave them so If Inuyasha had made mention of her only being a shard detector, she may very well have never forgotten that. Also, Kikyo is a very 

formidable foe if Kagome is fighting for Inuyasha's heart. He did, after all, love Kikyo first. I appreciate your feedback though. And I mean that honestly. That you put that much thought into it means that you are really _reading_ the fan-fic. I thank you for that . Not sure about the time frame on the next chapter. I have a pretty solid idea about the situation in the next chapter, and within the next couple of chapters there will be some pairing. Thanks for sticking with the story for this long though 


	6. Conversations in a Hospital RoomPart 1

'_Warm. It's still so warm.'_ Kagome's body wouldn't move and it hurt so badly. Her lungs felt as if they'd been wrung through a press and her chest felt beaten and bruised. She'd thought she was dead but there wasn't pain in death, or was there? She must still be under the water then. She could hear voices, but they seemed so far away. The sound was garbled, mumbled. There was a rushing in her ears. Wait, what were they saying?

"_Kagome!_" Did the voices just call out to her?

"_I saw…" _she strained to hear what they were saying.

"_Yes, did you see? Just then_!"

"Go get your mother! Tell her Kagome is waking up!"Kagome felt the rushing sound fall away. Her body, her consciousness was being pulled up, out of the watery tomb it was stuck in.

"Kagome!" The light stung her eyes. She blinked, trying to lift her hand to shield her eyes but it was stuck. Feeling a pinprick of pain she slowly turned her throbbing head to gaze at her hand. There was something stuck in it. There was a clip on her thumb and fluids running into whatever was in her hand. '_What? What's going on?' _Her head turned down to look at her chest. Why were there strings…wait, _wires _stuck to her? What was she wearing? What was that incessant beeping!? Kagome's mind finally caught up with its surroundings as her eyes flew open and her head shot up, trying desperately to bring her body with it. She was in a hospital. Why was she in a hospital? Kagome's mind traveled back to the last conscious thoughts she'd had. She'd been drowning and someone had jumped in to save her. She hadn't known if they'd reached her in time but they must have for her to be in a hospital. But how did she get to a hospital. She'd been "away" in Inuyasha's time. Her mind, again, was slow in catching up. Inuyasha was the only one besides herself that could go through that well.

"Kagome, dear, lay back down." A motherly looking nurse had a withered, yet firm hand on Kagome's chest, easing her back onto the bed. But no! No! Kagome didn't want to lie back down. She wanted to know what happened! How she'd gotten here. Why she was attached to so many wires. Her pulse pounded in her head, her chest felt almost broken, and her lungs were working so hard just to contain the small air she could get. Resignedly, Kagome laid back down. She could get her answers lying down too…

"That's a good dear," The nurse removed her hand and turned to the people in the room, "The doctor will be in soon. See that she stays still. Too much movement could aggravate her condition." With that, Kagome saw the nurse leave the room from the corner of her eye. Despite the pain, Kagome really wanted to know more about her surroundings. Her eyes landed first on the bed she was on. Looking down her nose at it, she saw a small tube going to her nose. She brought a weak hand up to touch it. There were small puffs of air being pushed from it. Traveling farther, her eyes moved to the offending machine that was making the beeping sound. There were numbers and lines lighting it up that she didn't understand. Finally, her eyes landed on the small group of people assembled in her hospital room. Grandpa was there, standing next to a nervous looking Souta. Next to them was a worried Hojo. '_Oh no. Why can I never get away from him? How did he find me!?'_ Just then the door 

flung open and Kagome was pulled into a tight embrace. Her mother spoke into Kagome's hair as Kagome felt tears drip onto her neck.

"Oh Kagome! You're finally awake. We were so worried. So…" _a sniffle,_ "so worried." Kagome's restrained hands reached up to pull her mother into a weak hug.

"Mama." Kagome had missed her mother so much. She hadn't even realized how much until now. "Mama I missed you." This sent her mother into a fresh round of sobs.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Higurashi, but I need to check on your daughter." Slowly, Kagome's mother slid her arms from around Kagome's body. As she backed away, a middle aged doctor stepped into view.

"How are we feeling today?" _Like I just got hit over the head with a clay pot, had my chest jumped on, and my lungs juiced. Other than that I'm fine. Oh and what's with this 'we' stuff. _I'm_ the freakin pin cushion right now._

"Uhn…" That was all she could manage. Though she may have lots to say, Kagome just didn't have the energy or the strength.

"I see. Could you please look up at the ceiling?" Complying, Kagome's eyes focused on a cracked ceiling tile just before the doctor's face came into focus and a bright light forced her eyes to close.

"Uhhnn!"

"I'm sorry. I have to check to see if you're all right." He moved over to the beeping machine and stared at the screen for a second, making "ahh" and "uh-huh" noises as he wrote something down on a metal clipboard. And, after moving the fluids in the bag she was connected to around, he turned to face the occupants of the room.

"She's recovering well. She was lucky that the man that found her knew C.P.R. That saved her. But it's a good thing she was taken to a hospital after that. She's suffering from severe exhaustion coupled with slight emaciation and an infection has started to form in the gash in her foot. We cleaned out the wound properly and saw to it that it was bandaged properly. She's getting nutrients through the IV. We also want to keep her here for observation and to heal for another week. She'll be on some pretty heavy medicine for the first few days, so, unfortunately, keeping visits short would be in her best interest. Also, Mrs. Higurashi, if I could speak with you alone for just a moment."

"Uh, yes. Yes." She turned to face the others in the room. "Please," her voice lowered, "please, I don't want to leave Kagome." They understood and all quickly exited. Or so she thought.

"Sir, I'm sure Mrs. Higurashi would appreciate some privacy during our talk." Sir…? Who was he talking about? Kagome found the doctor's eyes and followed their gaze. Standing against the opposite 

wall, hair covering his eyes, hat thrown on his head was the person the doctor was addressing. '_Inuyasha…'_

"No…no, I'd rather him be here actually, if you don't mind." Kagome heard the doctor sigh at her mother's request.

"Very well. Mrs. Higurashi I will get straight to the point. When your daughter was first brought in we examined her to find any other possible injuries. We found many, though they were months old. A few looked as if they could be almost two years old. She has quite a few hairline fractures throughout her body and areas that have been repeatedly cut or bruised. Then we noticed her emaciated and exhausted state. This girl's body has suffered far, far too much trauma for it just to be sports injuries. Her body has obviously been abused. Now, I don't see you hurting your daughter, but it does look _very _suspicious." Kagome looked at her mother's stricken face. She saw tears rolling down her face.

"You think that I would…would _hurt_ my own daughter!?"

"Now, Mrs. Higurashi, I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm just saying that by law and conscience she will be kept further to let her heal and to examine for the cause of the injuries. If she wishes, she will be given a counselor to talk to. When she is released, a social worker will be sent to the house once a week for the first two months, twice a month the third month, and once a month for 9 months to check up on Kagome here." Kagome watched the tears drip from her mother's face as her head shook furiously. Then she heard a low growl come from the corner of the room. Even though she couldn't see his face, Kagome knew exactly what face accompanied that angry sound.

"My Daughter! My own Daughter! How dare you!" Her voice was shrill and painful.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I ask that you pleased calm down or you will be asked to leave." Kagome saw her mother deflate as she fell into silent sobs again."

"I'm sorry this has happened. I'm sure it will all be resolved. In the meantime, you may pick up a schedule that will accompany the social worker's visits with Tanako at the desk right outside the door. Again, Kagome will remain under surveillance for the next week but I will leave you now to sit with your daughter. I ask though that Kagome is never left alone with just one other person in the room. I apologize again for this situation." With that, the doctor stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. Kagome's mother turned towards Inuyasha. She was still shaking slightly from her recent sobs. She was only a few feet in front of him when she started talking.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome saw Inuyasha's head tilt up slightly to acknowledge her mother. Kagome almost thought there was a hint of fear in what she could see of Inuyasha's face. "I just wanted to say…to say thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there to save Kagome. But all these other injuries, I mean, what is she doing that is abusing her body _this _badly. Badly enough for someone to fear that I hurt my own child?" Kagome's mother wrung her hands. "I know I should be upset at you but I know as well as I'm sure you do that if Kagome wants to do something, she will, no matter how much it will hurt her. Especially if she feels she needs to protect someone. And, it's 

not that I really care that the state will be paying visits. It's just I can't protect her anymore and to some extent, I _do_ feel responsible for Kagome's injuries…so, Inuyasha, _please_ help her stay safe." Whatever Inuyasha had been expecting her to say, this obviously wasn't it. His mouth betrayed a shock that his covered eyes could not. "I know that no matter how much I want Kagome to stay safely here, she will always find a way back to your time. She has her mind made up and there is nothing that I can do to change it. So again, I ask that you will watch over her. If you can at least keep her from making rash decisions that would be something. And…thank-you again for…for saving her. I don't know what I would have done if, if…" Kagome saw her mother's shoulders droop even lower and watched as fresh tears dripped off her chin. Guilt welled up in Kagome's throat. This was all her fault. The fact that her mother was shedding more tears than she'd ever seen her shed, the fact that she was suspected as an unfit, abusive mother, that fact that Kagome had made her mother worry so severely, it was _all_ her fault.

"I'm s-s-sorry. I should be able to be strong, I just…" and with that Kagome's mother just couldn't handle it anymore. Although she had dearly missed her daughter, she couldn't allow her daughter to see her in this state. Inuyasha watched the door close behind Kagome's mother and turned his attention to a floor tile he obviously found very interesting. He knew Kagome was awake and still couldn't look her in the eyes. Besides the fact that the only reason he'd know she was in trouble was because he was spying on her while she bathed, Inuyasha felt _very_ responsible for Kagome's current condition. Kagome's family had not yet returned and Inuyasha was about to end the tense silence when Kagome spoke. He'd known she was still awake, unlike the others that had been in the room, but he didn't know if she wanted to be discovered faking sleep.

"Uhm, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stirred slightly. He waited for her to continue. "You saved me right?" Inuyasha nodded and blushed slightly though, Kagome couldn't see through his thick curtain of silver hair. Kagome didn't know what to say. She had just woken up after being out for who knows how long, her mother had just been accused of child abuse, and the person she should be positively worshipping for saving her wouldn't even look her in the eyes. But, she had to at least thank him. "Well, then thank you."

A/n: bwwooh o.k. so yah the chapter is a bit serious. Sorry. I didn't intend it to be that way, but to maintain some sense of reality I couldn't just have her sent to the doctor's and have them NOT notice all the injuries she's obtained from fighting so often, plus it kinda helps lead into some interesting conversations and situations later on in the story.


	7. Conversations in a Hospital RoomPart 2

"What?"

"I said, thank-you, you know, for saving me."

"Keh."

"But, uhm, how did we get to a hospital? Why'd you bring me back? And how did you know I was in trouble?" Kagome's voice was still weak and Inuyasha could see how taxing the simple act of talking was for her. Inuyasha's stomach had lurched at the last question _'crap! I wasn't expecting her to ask that so soon'_

"You weren't breathing right and you looked funny so I figured I should take you back here. When we reached your house, your mother had you rushed here."

"Oh. How long have I been out?" Inuyasha sighed internally when Kagome did not return to the issue of his knowing that she was in trouble.

"Three days."

"What!? Why?"

"That man told us once before you had woken up that your body was so exhausted that it just 'shut down'. I'm guessing he means why you were sleeping. He said that maybe your body was also beginning to weaken and could not fight the infection in your foot that was further weakening you." Kagome though hard. _'My foot…oh yah. The gash from the pond. I thought it was healing though.'_ As if hearing Kagome's thoughts, Inuyasha continued,

"He said that although it was healing, it had not been properly cleaned and that it hadn't been taken care of right either. Kagome blushed slightly at that. _'Great. Now I can't even clean my _own _wounds correctly. The group will never let me care for them if they find out.'_

"So…so my family has been waiting here?"

"Souta goes to school then visits and your grandfather has been visiting for a few hours a day. But your mother only left just recently because your grandfather made her go and get some sleep. She's been watching over you all the time. As soon as she left the room to go home though, you woke up." Inuyasha's tone was so nice. It was peaceful and kind.

"Oh. And Hojo…why is he here?" Kagome almost missed the slight growl of irritation Inuyasha made at the mention of her classmate.

"He'd been here to see someone else when he saw your brother rushing to your room after you'd first been brought here. Then Souta brought him to see you and that annoying idiot has been coming to visit you after school ever since. It's getting on my nerves. He keeps saying it's because of your poor diet and that you need to take better care of yourself." _'Just like Hojo to say something like that'_ Kagome thought to herself. "Then he said when you're better that you should go to some place he 

called the 'gym' with him to keep up your strength." Kagome blushed slightly at that. She knew Hojo liked her but going to the gym with him was just too friendly for Kagome. She giggled; it was a nervous habit she needed to stop. Mistaking Kagome's embarrassment for actual interest in the idea, Inuyasha's head snapped up and he all but roared,

"NO! I don't want you going anywhere with him! I don't want you going to the…the…"

"Gym, Inuyasha." Kagome helped him. _'So much for the kind tone…'_ "Inuyasha, a gym is a place where people in this era go to, work out, or I guess you would say train." For the first time since she'd awoken, Inuyasha was looking her in the eyes. They bugged and he looked odd. It was like there was some pleading in his eyes hidden behind the obvious anger. And at the mention of training together with Hojo, Inuyasha went crazy.

"TRAIN!? I _DO NOT_ want you training with him!" Kagome wondered why he was so upset. _' is he…could he be…jealous? No. Kagome, he can't be jealous. He probably just doesn't want to not have you around to look for shards'_

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I won't waste time training when there are still jewel shards out there to be found." Inuyasha heard the obvious bite in her words and he was slightly taken aback.

"No Kagome, I…" What would he say? That he didn't want her spending any time with another man. That he didn't want another man to see how amazing she looked when she trained, the way her body glistened with sweat, how the exertion made her chest rise and fall in a seductive rhythm, the way her hair would be totally messed up but still look glorious. He didn't want another man seeing all the things that made Inuyasha's mind travel to less honorable places as he imagined that she was sweating, panting beneath him, her hair mussed from tilting her head back in ecstasy. "It's just…"

"Whatever, Inuyasha. I don't have the energy to argue. Can you just answer my question. You forgot to before. How did you know I was in danger?" _'Ugh! She's persistent. Shit…what do I say? 'yah Kagome I was just watching you take a bath like I usually do…' what do I do!?'_

"I was…I mean when you were…Uh..." But thankfully Inuyasha was saved from having to answer Kagome's question when a frightened looking Hojo came bounding in.

"What's wrong?! I heard screaming? Is everything alright?" Kagome groaned and Inuyasha would have growled but this irritation of a boy had saved him from having to explain exactly why he was watching her while she was bathing. Even if he'd tried to convince himself that it was only for her protection, he doubted if she would be so understanding.

"Uh, no Hojo. Everything's fine. We were just having a discussion." Kagome's teeth were clenched together in frustration.

"Oh…ok. I'm just glad to see you have some energy back."

"Kagome!" Souta ran to his sister to give her a tight hug.

"Gentle there Souta." Kagome's Grandfather had now entered the room. Groaning, Inuyasha left the swiftly filling room, silently grateful he could avoid her question for a little longer.

_Back in the Feudal Era:_

"But why?"

"I don't know Shippo!" Tensions were flaring on the third day of Inuyasha and Kagome's mysterious departure. Everyone had been worried when they could not find two of their group members, though Sesshomaru had been able to follow their trail back to the well. Those in Kagome's original group knew well that the fact that their scents ended there meant that they were in Kagome's time. This did not settle the now unnaturally anxious Sesshomaru or the lonely kit. Shippo just couldn't understand why Kagome would leave without saying goodbye.

"Maybe Inuyasha finally made a move and they went back to Kagome's time to be a little more…comfortable." WHACK! THUMP! Miroku's suggestive smile had been wiped off his face when he hit the ground, rubbing his rapidly swelling forehead. Sango was still standing above Miroku, fuming, when another voice cut in.

"You will keep that sort of comment to yourself, monk." Sesshomaru was not sure what made him say it. Maybe he felt a person was far too common if they remarked on such matters. Maybe he just disliked hearing the monk speak, having spent too much time with him already. _Or maybe it makes you angry because you wish it to not be true…_ a voice mocked. No. That wasn't true. He could care less about what his stupid half-brother and that worthless miko did. Or did he care? Sesshomaru had spent those three days thinking. Why did he feel concerned? He knew that Kagome would be somewhat protected while she was with the hanyou, but why did the fact that she was _with_ him, bother him more? He was doing it again. Letting _another_ human gain access to his long ago locked away emotions. He'd thought his heart thoroughly iced-over. But this girl, _no…woman_ he thought, was just so captivating. He couldn't help but want to know everything he could about her. He wanted to spend time with her. He wanted to finish what he'd almost done with her that day she'd apologized. But what was he going to do? How had he ended up in front of her, looking at her like that, wanting her like that…? He was shot from his thoughts when a strangled, shrill voice pierced the air.

"INUYASHA! YOU!" Sango was running, full force, towards the startled Hanyou. Inuyasha had barely stepped out of the well when he had to dodge the angry taijiya.

"What the hell!?"

"Where is Kagome, Inuyasha?" Everything stopped. Everyone was staring, dumbfounded, at the demon lord of the west. "Do not stare at this Sesshomaru like that. At least try and fake proper breeding. Now, answer the question."

"Uh…she's, she's back home." Regaining her anger Sango spat,

"Yah, we know that! _Why_ is she there? Why didn't anyone say they were leaving!? What's going on!?"

"She's uh, she's ill." They all just stared at him. "She had an accident. She needed to be taken back home so I took her."

"WHAT!? What happened?! Why did no one tell us?" Sango was still furious and now sounded very worried.

"There was no time." Inuyasha began to relay the events of the night Kagome nearly drowned, of course leaving out the part that he was watching her bather. In his story, he had just been patrolling the area. They were all too worried about Kagome to interrupt Inuyasha to ask why Kagome had been bathing that late or why he'd been patrolling so close to her. When he'd finished his story the group just stared at him.

"There's something else too. The people who are treating her noticed all her bruises and scars. They think she's been abused. And since she's only _just_ woken up, she'll be kept for a whole 'nother week."

"Another week!?" Shippo was pouting, looking lost. Inuyasha didn't have any mind to even be mean to the kit. He was too worried about Kagome and tired from spending all his time by her bedside when she was still out.

"Listen, she needs her rest. She needs to heal. Just, don't whine about it. Ok?" Sango was very confused. Inuyasha had sounded so concerned. His voice had been strangled when he'd spoken of Kagome's need for rest and to heal. But, she was too worried about Kagome to put too much thought into the matter.

The next week was tense. Although the group was thoroughly worried for Kagome, they'd gotten a very promising lead on a jewel shard stuck in a frog demons tongue. Inuyasha had protested the most. He'd wanted to stay by the well and visit Kagome's time, but the group promised that they would be back when Kagome's week of rest was up so he could go see her and give the group a report on Kagome's health. And, true to their word, Inuyasha made it back around noon on the seventh day.

_In Kagome's time:_

"So are you really going?"

"Well, I kind of have to. I mean, I gave my word that I would go with him, even if I was drugged up, and it would only make me look bad if I didn't. As much as I'd like to take it back, I can't."

"Well, I mean, it _is_ Hojo."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. I hope he understands that this is just a friendly thing."

"Oh come on Kagome do you know how many girls would kill to be in your position?" Kagome laughed a quiet, bitter laugh at that.

"They can have him."

_Flashback:_

_Kagome had been in the hospital three days on top of the three days she spent in a coma. She was being administered some heavy drugs to treat her infected foot and also to keep her from having the restless, anxious sleep that her nightmares were causing. On top of that, the only energy she would have in between treatment was spent with a shrink who tried in every way possible to get Kagome to say she was being abused. This wouldn't have been so taxing if she really _hadn't _been hiding something. While her mother never hurt her, she couldn't let something slip about traveling to another time. That would definitely earn her an extended stay somewhere she did not want to be._

_This particular day, she had been given a heavier dose of sleeping medicine but was also given an unimaginably strong pain medicine. The doctor had needed to open some areas on Kagome's skin to properly set some of her injured bones. So not only was her skin burning from being sliced but her bones themselves felt as if they were covered in bruises. The problem was, when these two medicines mixed in Kagome's system she was, well, less than herself. It made her giddy, and oh-so-agreeable. And of course the ever determined Hojo had picked this particular day to come to visit Kagome._

_"Ah, Kagome, are you feeling well?" Kagome saw his face and heard his voice. She recognized him but only to the point that she knew she had met him before. Her muddled mind stirred no memories of his feelings for her. She giggled._

_"Very happy. Psst," She wiggled her pointer finger at him, motioning for him to come closer, "I got an extra pudding with lunch." She giggled "but don't, don't tell anyone." Kagome put her finger to her lips and made a shushing sound. Hojo was a little too busy thinking about what he came here to do to really notice that Kagome was acting strange._

_"So, Kagome, homecoming is a few weeks and it's being held in the ballroom in that old planetarium." He paused to get the nerve to ask his question but Kagome cut in._

_"Does it feel fuzzy in here to you?" At first Kagome looked serious but soon her face lit up. She was laughing. "Do you know that we're alone? The doctor said I can't be alone with anyone. Your-breaking-the-ruuuules!" Kagome sing-songed as Hojo looked questioningly at her._

_"Well then, I'll be brief. You need your rest anyway. I was wondering if maybe you would like to accompany me to the homecoming dance, as…as my date." A giggling Kagome answered in a tone of mock propriety,_

_"Why, yes dear Hojo. To acc-accomp…to go with you would be an honor." She tried to bow from her sitting position but only succeeding into falling forward and doubling over in giggles._

_"Really? You'll go with me?" Kagome faked a serious expression as she teased,_

_"Why Hojo, I'm offended. I would never lie."_

_"Great! This will be so much fun Kagome. Oh, my look at the time. I'll be late for dinner if I don't leave soon. I'm so glad we are going together to the dance. Get well soon. I'll talk to you later with details about it, ok?" Without waiting for her to answer, Hojo swiftly left the room, shutting the door softly behind him._

_End flashback._

'_Ugh! Of all the rotten luck! He just had to ask me on __that__ day.'_ Kagome had spent a long time trying to justify faking an illness to get out of it, but she just couldn't. She knew that this meant a lot to Hojo and if she turned him down now or let him down by "being sick" she would never be able to forgive herself. In all honesty, Kagome figured it wasn't going to be as bad as she was making it out to be. She just had to find a way to get away from what would undoubtedly be a furious hanyou.

Kagome had been released from the hospital earlier that day feeling quite a bit better than she had before she'd gone in. She may still be a little sore but her foot was no longer throbbing and she had regained quite a bit of strength. Merely walking was no longer an arduous task. '_I'm going to try and enjoy the little time I have left before I have to return to the land-with-no-comfort.'_ Kagome popped a cd one of her friends had lent her into her cd player. It was a mix of American hip-hop and rap music. Although she couldn't really understand what they were saying, Kagome loved the beat and couldn't help but dance around a little. Her new energy was looking for an outlet.

Inuyasha had been nervous all week. Even though he knew she was being treated in her time, he just didn't feel quite right about her safety is she was not with him. He knew he'd irritated the entire group by acting angry all week but he couldn't let them see how he really wanted to act; anxious and worried. It didn't matter now though. He was finally at the well and was going to see Kagome in only a matter of minutes.

As he jumped through the well and the world did the familiar topsy-turvy turn, Inuyasha could not keep his from wanting to go as fast as possible to see how Kagome was doing. He shot from the well and up towards Kagome's window. Although he was anxious, Inuyasha knew it unwise to startle Kagome. So when he had perched himself outside her window, he slowed his movements and pulled his hand back to knock lightly on her window. But something stopped him. He heard…music…? '_Is that music? I've never heard anything like it. But it has a beat like music…'_ then, he saw her. Kagome had stood from her seated position on her bed and began to bob up and down in time with the drum beats. Inuyasha watched in confusion as he watched her strange movements. She was circling her hips, her heels lifting slightly from the ground to allow her hips to move more freely. Every so often she would drop to the ground and then pull her back into an arch while she lifted her butt tantalizingly slowly back into the air. Mostly though, her movements were her pelvis moving forward and back. Inuyasha had never seen any kind of dancing like this. At first, he felt like laughing but the more he watched, the more intrigued and, mystifyingly, aroused he got. Why were her odd movements turning him on so 

much? He saw how her chest heaved with effort and as his gaze locked on her hips he could only imagine what it would feel like to have her moved like this with his front pressed into her backside, or, even better, with him inside her. A quickly stifled scream brought Inuyasha back to reality.

"INUYASHA! Don't do that!" Crap! She'd spotted him. She would surely notice his budding erection and his inevitable inability to form coherent sentences at the moment.

A/N: Sorry about the wait on this chapter. Life is becoming more and more hectic with each passing day. I am two weeks away from starting my freshman year in college and still have soooo much to do before then. When I get too stressed, I find working on my story calms me as I lose myself in my own story. This chapter kind of jumps around. I like to have my chapters focused in just one or two scenes but these little scenes all needed a home so chapter 7 was the home I found for them :p I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you write to tell me what you thought about it…


	8. Kagome's Return

"Oh. Yah. Sorry." As Kagome flung the window open, the flustered hanyou jumped in and ran to the opposite corner of the room, crouching and hugging his legs tightly to himself. Kagome, still a little upset at being startled, wondered why Inuyasha was acting so strangely.

"What are you doing here?" Trying to act as normal as possible, he racked his brain to be able to string the right words together, forming a sentence.

"I came to get you. It's time to return."

"But…I just got out of the hospital."

"I know," Inuyasha looked down at the floor, embarrassed, "I will carry you so you don't have to strain yourself." Inuyasha had misunderstood. Kagome had meant that she wanted to catch up with her friends and school work. But what Inuyasha said was such a shock that she had forgotten her original meaning.

"Uh, what?" Inuyasha blushed.

"I said I'll carry you. I…I know you're still healing." What was going on? When was the last time Inuyasha made extra provisions just because she was hurt?

"In…Inuyasha…" Inuyasha's mind was racing. How was he speaking these words? He felt concerned about Kagome but he hadn't meant to show his concern. Inuyasha thought that if she saw how he cared about her, she would only laugh or push him away. But Kagome didn't sound upset at all. She sounded…

Inuyasha stood. He had completely forgotten about why he'd crouched in the first place and was ultimately grateful that her eyes had stayed locked with his. Never removing his gaze either, he walked cautiously over to Kagome. _'maybe…maybe I should try…'_

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, peering down into her eyes, unable to put a name on the emotion they held. He reached out and pulled her form to him.

She was frozen. Inuyasha was…was…hugging her….? Her arms were limp at her side. His hand rested on the middle of her back, pressing her hair in his fingers. His other arm was wrapped warmly around her waist. Slowly, with care, Kagome lifted her arms to clasp around his back. She inhaled. He smelled absolutely amazing. I was like morning forest mixed with campfire. Ocean breeze and fresh cut wood.

Inuyasha widened his eyes. Had Kagome just _smelled_ him? He couldn't resist. He had to try. Inuyasha pulled back slightly to bring her eyes into focus. She was staring at him and it seemed she too was confused by how they were both acting. This may be their only peace for a long while. May be the only privacy they would get and Inuyasha for one was _dying_ to know what her lips felt like.

His eyes locked with hers, Inuyasha bent forward slightly to touch their foreheads together, followed shortly by their noses. The only thing left was their…

"Kagome I heard a scream a minute ago. Are you-oh!" Kagome's mother was met with the sight of her daughter and Inuyasha jumping back from each other, having obviously just been in each other's embrace. Then, as her eyes swiveled in an attempt to look at the floor, embarrassed, she had accidentally glanced at Inuyasha's legs. Another quick and somewhat more startled "oh" left her mouth before she fumbled, uncomfortably out of the room.

Crap! Her mother had seen what he'd been trying so hard to hide from Kagome. He couldn't let her talk to her mother. It would spell disaster for him-if disaster was spelled s-i-t. Thinking fast, Inuyasha scooped Kagome up and swung her around to his back, making sure to grab her yellow pack before jumping from the window to run towards the well.

"Inuyasha! Wait! I want to say goodbye!" Inuyasha winced.

"No time!"

_In the Feudal era:_

The group had just finished their luncheon when a tired, lolling kit suddenly perked up.

"Kagome's back!" Sure enough the familiar blue flash sparked from inside the well and two figures appeared. One was holding the other, who was kicking and screaming furiously, on his back.

"Inuyasha! Put me down! INUYASHA!" The aforementioned turned pleadingly to his group. They only stared back at him though, not knowing the situation.

"Inuyasha what is your problem!? I didn't get to say goodbye! I have a test tomorrow, too. I was planning on actually attending school for once! UGH would you PLEASE put me down!" Inuyasha looked around desperately but finally gave up and set the thrashing Kagome down softly, but kept a tight arm around her waist. She huffed and tried to squirm away. He had a tight hold though. He brought her chin up so he could look into her eyes and whispered,

"I will let you go when you promise to stay here for a week…"

"A WEEK!?" What was he playing at? Why should she stay here? She hadn't even been able to say goodbye to her family. Plus she hadn't been able to catch up on _any_ of her schoolwork when she'd been in the hospital. "Why should I promise that!?" Inuyasha avoided her eyes.

"…please?" Kagome was much more than taken aback. She was utterly shocked. _ 'Did he just say 'please'? Why is he acting this way!? First he was hugging me. Then, he was going to…was he going to kiss me? Whatever, we were still close. Then my mom came in and he started acting strange and flung me over his shoulder and brought me here and now he's saying PLEASE!? What the heck!?'_ Frightened by her silence, Inuyasha looked up and Kagome lost all thoughts of going home. She was staring into beautiful, pleading amber eyes. They were questioning and had a hint of fear in them.

"…a week…" Kagome's voice was thoughtful and soft. "A week it is." Inuyasha's ears perked.

"…Kagome?"

"I…I will stay for a week, but I _have_ to return home after that for a while. There is someone from the state coming to observe my family in a week." Inuyasha vaguely remembered how, when the doctor had accused Kagome's mother of abuse, there had been mention of someone checking on the family. But he really didn't care about that. She wouldn't be returning for a week. It shouldn't really matter that much but Inuyasha didn't want to risk the chance of Kagome's mother discussing what she'd seen with Kagome. Her anger was not what scared him. He'd been sat many times before and even though he hated it, he would take it. But if she were to be disgusted and turn away from him before he was allowed to tell Kagome how he really felt, he had no idea what he would do. He cared so deeply for her. He wouldn't allow something his body had done get in the way of that. Hopefully Mrs. Higurashi would have forgotten the sight by then. Not likely, but it was worth a try, he had to try.

Inuyasha slowly released Kagome's waist, breathing a small "Thank you" before turning to the group to yell. _'He's gone crazy. It's that simple._ _I mean what other reason would he have for being so…so…pleasant? He'd not only said 'please' today but 'thank you' also. On top of that he hugged me and yes, he DID try to kiss me. I'm sure of it. I'm not sure why, but he did try. What is up with him?'_

"What are you all staring at!?" Oh. Kagome had wondered why no one had stepped in to help Kagome or at least spoken words of reproach to Inuyasha. She got her answer, though, when she turned to face her group. They were all staring, looking utterly confused, at Inuyasha, save Sesshomaru who looked only mildly interested. They, too, must have been shocked at Inuyasha's behavior. It had been so rough and then turned so gentle.

"Uh, guys?" A collective 'oh' slipped from the group before they turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, what happened!? Are you alright?" Sango had completely abandoned her staring at Inuyasha.

"Keh! I already told you what happened!" Inuyasha was not looking directly at anyone in the group and sounded as if he was trying to regain some dignity by resuming his usual ornery manner.

"I want to hear it from her." Sango's teeth were clenched and her eyes narrowed.

"Uh, it's ok." Sango turned again to face Kagome. "I uh…" She hadn't really thought this through. She just didn't want anyone to fight right now. She was still quite tired. "I must have been more tired than I realized." Everyone still looked puzzled and remained quiet, assuming she would continue. "And…and I...I uh…well I guess I fell asleep in the spring and next thing I knew I was back in my time."

"Kagome! How could you allow yourself to fall asleep in a hot spring!? You could have been hurt, you could have d-drown!" At Sango's raised voice the shivering kit, who had a hold of Kagome's ankle, tightened his grip. Kagome sensed the concern and fear in her tone though. Still glancing oddly back at Inuyasha, Miroku interjected,

"Yes, Kagome that was quite unwise. It's lucky Inuyasha was around. He rushed you back to your time." Kagome took in the information Miroku had relayed. Processing it. They'd been pretty far away for the bone eater's well. If she couldn't remember being pulled out, she must have been drowning. Her body would have shut down before Inuyasha could have reached the well if it hadn't been given proper care. So, someone must have been able to make her breathe again…

"Uh, Inuyasha…was I breathing when you pulled me out of the water?" Inuyasha blushed, unsure if he should lie. He knew exactly what she was getting at. And, either she would praise him for remembering how to perform lifesaving CPR or…she would be disgusted that he had touched her like that. Before he'd made his mind up though, Kagome gasped.

"Wait, the doctor said it was lucky that you'd known CPR. So, I wasn't breathing, was I? So that means you…or did someone else?" Inuyasha blushed.

"I'm confused. What are you talking about?" Miroku was standing with his head cocked to the side, looking perplexed. Kagome turned to face the monk.

"Miroku, do you remember when Sango fell into that river and got sucked under?" Miroku's brows furrowed in an odd, pitiful way.

"Yea."

"Then do you remember what I did to make her breath again?" Kagome's original group had not easily forgotten that day the Sango had almost drowned. They had been battling a particularly large group of demons. And although the demons were foolish, unskilled, and easily defeated, their sheer number was a difficult obstacle to overcome. Sango had been battling five at once and defeating them one by one, but took a few steps back each time. The fight was coming to an end and, as Sango was about to deliver a final blow to her last opponent, she had accidentally backed off the edge of a small cliff into a rushing river. The group had heard her scream and turned to watch as Sango's flailing form got sucked under. Inuyasha had rushed into the river to pull Sango's limp form out as Miroku finished off the last demon. The group then crowded around Sango as Kagome administered CPR. So, of course, Miroku, as well of the rest of the group, remembered.

Sesshomaru was frustrated. He had no idea what the girl was talking about. He could not ask for an explanation though, as that would show concern or interest. And although he was very interested and had been extremely concerned, he could not let that show; it just wasn't who he was, who he pretended to be…

"Yah…yah I guess. You mean when you put your mouth on Sango's and pushed on her chest." Miroku's words sounded innocent enough but his face had flushed pink and he showed a slight, improper smile. Sango snarled warningly behind him. Sesshomaru's eyes widen for a fraction of a second. Inuyasha's lips on hers…Inuyasha's hands on Kagome's chest…wait..why was this bothering him?

"Yes. Well unless there was someone else around, Inuyasha must have remembered how to do that and saved me." Inuyasha couldn't really determine what emotion Kagome's voice held. He hadn't really expected this blatant disinterest. He didn't know whether to be relieved or hurt. Miroku had edged closer to Inuyasha and was now nudging him in the ribs wearing a suggestive smile.

"Way to take advantage of a situation my friend."

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

"NO! Kagome! I didn't!"

"You did what Inuyasha!?"

"Shut up little brat!"

"Sango dear, that was unnecessary…"

Inuyasha had jumped back from the floored monk, flailing his arms, obviously fearing a sit if Kagome believed the monk. Shippo had reacted like normal, being angry at Inuyasha. And, Inuyasha was now chasing him. Miroku whined in his normal innocent tone, as the still angry taijiya looked at him in disgust. Everything was just as she left it, everyone the same as she'd last seen them.

She wasn't sure why she did it. Maybe it was because she was still pretty tired. Possibly she still had some medicine lazing about her veins. She could have not only rued the fact that she had been unable to say goodbye to what she considered her second family before spending almost two weeks away from them, but she had been afraid also because she received no updates from Inuyasha about the group and had in turn been worried about them. Most likely it was a combination of all of it. Whatever it was, it was strong. She had thrown her head back and laughed. _Laughed!_ Of all the things to do at a moment when she should be settling everyone down or thanking everyone for being worried about her. Although, she actually ended up calming everyone down as they were all staring, dumbfounded, at her utterly peculiar reaction.

"I'm…sorry, I…I just," she pushed between fits of laughter, "I missed you." Kagome was smiling serenely and clutching her side from her recent bought of giggles. She'd known what she'd done was odd but she just couldn't help it.

Sesshomaru was…confused. Emotions were not something he professed to be an expert in so maybe there was a simple explanation for her actions. Though, something told him even she did not understand her own actions. She was such an enticingly surprising creature. Wait, why was he still thinking those things? Why was she still drawing this reaction from him? And why in the name of all things demonic was he _happy_ to see her back here, healthy!? He had to know. He hated having his mind clouded with such confusion. It distracted him and often rendered him open to attack. He could not stay so distracted. And, logical as he was, he figured there was a logical explanation. An explanation he was going to get, soon.

Sesshomaru had been mulling over his problem longer than he thought. The group had come to life again. The monk was rubbing his head and looking wistfully at the Taijiya who was talking animatedly with Kagome about an outfit for a formal event that Kagome was to attend. Inuyasha snuck sheepish looks at the priestess while pretending to scout the area, the firecat following him curiously. The small fox child had even managed sneak Rin away from him. The two were chasing each other around the clearing. That settled it. He had not even realized that his ward had left his side. He had been _that_ engrossed in his thoughts. Tonight. He would talk to her tonight. There had to be a simple explanation for all of this.

"He's right, you do really need to bathe." Sango was holding her nose, looking embarrassed. The group had been rather enthusiastic in the undertaking of their long trek. Happiness had convinced the group they could travel well into the evening. That had been a mistake. Not only had the heat been absolutely sweltering, but the group had run into a couple of rat demons. Not that the battle had really been hard but it was enough to leave an offensive coating of sweat clinging to most and covered all the fighters, save Sesshomaru, in sticky blobs of rat demon innards. Miroku sniffed innocently at his arm and immediately wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I uh guess you're right Sango."

"Inuyasha, you...you should go with him."

"What!?"

"Well…you got hit with the goo too…and I don't think it's just Miroku that stinks." Miroku let an embarrassed grunt of indignation pass his lips before turning to look at Inuyasha.

"Keh, no way I smell as bad as him. And why should I bathe _with_ him?"

"You always smell much more offensive than any in this group. Even so the fact that this stench covers your normal stench is not enough as you're group is nauseated just by your proximity while you are in this state of filth. You will take a bath."

"YOU BAST-"

"Inuyasha…" Her voice was soft, warning. Although she cared about Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was right. The simple fact that he was within 10 feet of her, made her gag. Sango and Kagome had bathed immediately after the battle. Shippo had joined them. Sesshomaru had not needed a bath. Kagome figured he would still take one tonight though. Rin and Jaken had been ordered to stay away from the battle so they too had not needed baths. Miroku and Inuyasha were the only two left that had yet to take baths. They _really_ needed baths.

Looking flustered and angry, Inuyasha just let a small "Keh" slip before storming off to the nearby stream, Miroku following awkwardly after. Kagome and Sango breathed sighs of relief at the same time, sending them both into an exhaustion induced fit of laughter.

"Oh…" Sango sighed, "I can breathe again." She smiled then yawned. "It's late Kagome and I'm really tired. Would you mind terribly if I went to sleep now?"

"No, it's fine, I was thinking about turning in too."

"Miko." Kagome jumped. He always had that creepy way of sneaking up on you when you weren't paying attention.

"Uh…" Kagome didn't know what to say.

"This Sesshomaru needs a word with you." Sango started. She didn't like the idea of Kagome being alone with the demon lord. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was something about him that made her uneasy, that is, besides the fact that he'd tried many times to kill Kagome.

"Uhm, Kagome you look tired. I think you should turn in." Sesshomaru saw the nervous look the Taijiya wore. He also did not miss the slight tugging on Kagome's sleeve.

Kagome was at a loss for words. Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru wanted to talk to her. Images of their last encounter came flooding back to her mind. She remembered the hunger that had flashed quite prevalent in the demon lord's eyes. She blushed. She was…intrigued.

"Huh? No, it's ok Sango, I'm not really that tired." She lied. She was dog tired. She wanted to know what he wanted though. Sango's mouth twitched uneasily.

"Kagome…I really think you should consider your health." The plea had two meanings. Kagome knew this. Sango was saying to Kagome and Sesshomaru that Kagome was still somewhat ill and should get adequate rest. And she was saying, hoping only Kagome would catch this, that Sesshomaru was dangerous.

"I appreciate your concern Sango, but I am feeling quite well." Sesshomaru was growing impatient. This had been the perfect opportunity for him to talk to Kagome. Inuyasha and the monk were both busy. The fox demon had already fallen asleep so he would not insist on going with the priestess. The only obstacle was the worried Taijiya. Sesshomaru felt proud and irritated at the same time. Obviously he was seen as a threat. They all knew he was strong but for some reason it bothered him that the group feared that Sesshomaru would harm the Miko. He couldn't put his finger on why it bothered him. He hadn't cared previously. He had openly threatened the girl's life.

"If Kagome should need assistance, this Sesshomaru will be more than enough to provide it."

Sango looked dumbstruck. She didn't really have anything to say to that. Even if she had, it wouldn't have mattered. Because, as soon as Sesshomaru had finished his declaration of protection, he slid to 

Kagome's side and nudged her forward, his long elegant fingers resting just above the small of her back. _'I hope she'll be alright. Oh man, this is just too weird…'_

Kagome had moved forward at his nudge and blushed slightly as she realized his hand had not moved from her back. She really would be safe with Sesshomaru…right?

A/N: maybe another five chapters or so until any lemony-lime action. Sorry but I have to build the story. The Lemons are just happy little treats that get thrown in to move the story along so even though I've got two written mostly out, they still won't appear for a bit :p Plus either this chapter or the next one will be the last one for quite a while ( a month maybe) I am going off to college in 5 days and will be busy getting settled and starting classes and, as I mentioned in an 'author's note' in a previous chapter, they have vicious rules about where you can go on the internet and if I was caught writing a story like this, I would be in BIG trouble. So I'm gonna have to find a Panera or something to use their wifi and put up the chapters. Sorry about the inconvenience, but believe me, no one is more upset about it than I.

Also a few things have come to my attention. I think there is some confusion on the pairing in this story and at first, I thought I should clear up the confusion but now I think I will keep it a surprise. Oooh…I'm evil  though, the true pairing should be pretty obvious within the next couple of chapters. Anyway, in chapter 3 (A Late Night Bath) I re-read it and realized that instead of Sesshomaru referring to himself in the third person, I used the words "I" and "me". I am sorry for this mistake and since most of my work is done REALLY late at night it was probably because I was tired. Sorry again about that and have a happy time trying to figure out the pairing.


	9. Questions

A/N: This chapter is somewhat shorter than the others. Sorry about that.

The night air was clear and rang with chirps of small insects. Grassy hills could be seen sprouting in the distance, pushing up against the cloudless sky. Sesshomaru hated it. He felt like he was being mocked by the earth itself. The air was clear, his mind was not. The grass on the hills was fresh and new while his anger and confusion was growing sour and bitter. Worries clouded his thoughts in extreme contrast to the starry sky.

"Sit." He pointed with his palm to a grouping of rocks. Always less than hospitable, Sesshomaru only glared at her until she followed his command.

Sesshomaru did not really know what to say and he could feel the priestess's eyes on him, watching as he paced . She was confused by this because even if he didn't realize it, Sesshomaru was showing a great deal of emotion. Pacing is something one does when they are nervous. _'Why is he nervous? How could the great Sesshomaru be nervous?'_ Kagome had been patient almost too long though. She was about to break the silence and ask him why in the world he'd brought her out here this late but it seemed he'd finally figured out what he wanted to say.

"How did he save you? What is 'CPR'?" _'WHAT!?'_ neither had been expecting this question. Kagome figured she would get some question about where she'd been or why she was gone so long when the group had so much ground to cover. Sesshomaru was shocked too. He'd meant to inquire about any possible powers she might have that would lure demons so that she could kill them. He'd figured maybe that's why he felt drawn to her. She must have some innate ability, as a miko, to attract demons to her presence so she could slay them. Though, he ended up asking another question that had been plaguing him.

"Wh-uh…What?"

"You were talking to your group earlier about Inuyasha's use of something called CPR. The monk made mention of what some of it entailed. This Sesshomaru wishes to be informed about the procedure." Although he had not originally been planning on asking her about CPR, he had already mentioned it and figured he might as well continue on that path. He was, after all, curious about it.

"Er…CPR is…well it's something you do to help someone start breathing again. That is, if they've drowned or choked or something."

"How is it performed?"

"Well, uhm, if someone has, like in my case, drown you need to perform CPR. To do that, you lie them on their back and tilt their heads back slightly. Then you plug their nose, so when you breath into them they won't lose the air. Next you…you, uh put your mouth over theirs and you blow in a couple of breaths. The air goes to their lungs. Then you put your hands together like this," Kagome put one hand over the other and pushed out her palm to demonstrate the proper way to do the next step, "And, if they're an adult, you push like five or six times on their lungs to push the air out again." As she said this, she put her hands over the spot on her chest where one would push when performing CPR.

"Inuyasha did this to you?"

"I guess."

"And you'd been bathing?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but where are you going with this?"

"How did Inuyasha know you were in trouble?"

"Uh, well he said he was patrolling."

"Yes this Sesshomaru heard what he _said_ but how did he know you were in trouble?" What was Sesshomaru talking about?

"I don't understand."

"He should not have been patrolling that close to your bath. True, he would have been able to hear a scream of yours and known you were in trouble, had you screamed that is. You did not." When the monk had made mention of lips on lips and hands on chests earlier Sesshomaru felt a strange boiling. Picturing Inuyasha's hands on Kagome when she'd been pulled from her bath, made him angry for some reason. Now that Kagome had confirmed what Inuyasha had done to her, he felt the need to let Kagome know she should not be praising her savior so much. He would not have known she was in trouble if he had not followed her, like he usually did.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome's tone was slightly angry and very confused. What did any of this have to do with anything? Why had he taken her out here in the first place if he was just going to ask these weird questions? Her tone must have made him angry though because he took two swift steps towards her and bent down so he was mere inches from her face.

"Do you not find it odd that he knew exactly when, in enough time to save you, you were in danger? His patrol route must have been inappropriately close to your bath. Either that or he was already watching you." _'WHAT!?'_ Sesshomaru was being so direct! What did he mean Inuyasha was watching her!? She would have noticed, right? Even if she hadn't, what reason would Inuyasha have for watching Kagome _bathe_ of all things? "Have you not ever noticed Inuyasha's odd reactions when you return from bathing?"

"I'm not sure where you are going with this but Inuyasha was not watching me bathe. Nor does he ever. He just luckily happened to be close enough to me when I was-"

"No. It was not luck. Not for you that is. This rescue was a product of Inuyasha's blatant disrespect for the privacy of his companions, and although it saved you this time, there should be no forgiveness for such an act." Neither knew why he did what he did next. Sesshomaru reached out a clawed finger and traced her lips, slowly bringing his entire hand to rest over her heart. Kagome shivered. "Had this "CPR" not allowed him to touch these lips, this skin, I doubt he would have ever have revealed the perversion he allows himself to indulge in." Kagome was speechless. And confused. Obviously she was missing a crucial part of what he was talking about. And his face…was that…was that anger…jealousy? No. Sesshomaru was void of emotion. It must have just been a trick of the light…or lack thereof.

His bastard of a brother had really done it this time. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha watched her bathe often. It hadn't bothered him at first, knowing that his brother was a senseless animal that allowed himself to be driven purely by desire and instinct. Recently though, it really bothered him. And he'd truly found out that Inuyasha had touched her. His lips had touched hers. Her naked body had been touched by his brother's filthy hands. Sesshomaru would not let any of this continue.

"Come." Sesshomaru immediately turned and started walking back towards camp. Kagome wondered if she would ever understand him. Or if she wanted to understand him…

"The hell?! It's about time!" _'Crap! That was fast! How'd he get clean so fast!?'_ Kagome knew, though, that unlike herself, Inuyasha did not treat a bath so leisurely. A bath to Inuyasha was merely a means to quickly clean off.

"The choice was yours if you were waiting for us to return. We made no promise of when we'd return."

"Yah. And you didn't say you were leaving in the first place, did you?"

"This Sesshomaru informed the Taijiya. If you fail to see that as acceptable then that is unfortunate."

"You ass! You waited until I left!"

"Your arrogance never ceases to amaze. Not only is your opinion unimportant, but even if you'd still been here, you would have been unable to hold this Sesshomaru back." Inuyasha snarled.

"You know damn well that you waited until I left camp!"

"This Sesshomaru's actions are not the ones that should be being questioned." Inuyasha's eyes

narrowed.

"What are you getting at?"

"Uh…guys…" Sango's voice was positively quivering at having to interrupt the two deadly brothers.

"What!?" Inuyasha snapped, harder than he should have. Sango gulped visibly.

"Did…uh, did either of you notice that Kagome left?" The brothers blinked at Sango, quickly turning to scan for Kagome. She had indeed left. She'd feared Inuyasha's questions and honestly, she needed some time to think.

'_ugh! Why do I always have to be such a child!? I must look so stupid, always running away like this.'_

While the two half-brothers argued, Kagome had snuck to Sango, asking for permission to borrow Kirara. And before asking what for, a stunned Sango, who was focusing on the argument in front of them with apprehension, had agreed. Using Sango's distraction against her was wrong but she really couldn't help it. She knew she'd blow up at Inuyasha the moment he started questioning her. She really needed to stop that. Inuyasha would never care about her if all he ever saw was her angry side. She also didn't know if the cold, callous demon lord wanted Inuyasha to know about their conversation. Nothing had been _said _that was too open or emotional…on the surface, that is. Kagome knew she 

wasn't always the brightest but she could tell something was up. Sesshomaru had been acting weird lately. Kagome would catch him looking at her from the corner of his eye. This, at first, scared her. Thinking he was still planning on killing her, she tried as hard as she could to avoid his glances. Though, she found herself strangely craving them recently. The glances continued and no longer made her feel scared, at least in a fearing-for-your-life kind of way. Now, the glances made her nervous in a more excited way. Like the feeling you get when you get when you are doing something you know you shouldn't because you could get caught, but the thrill is enough to keep you going. And even before that, Sesshomaru had gazed so hungrily into her eyes. Even now, she couldn't tear that image from her head. Then, tonight, he'd had that discussion with her and he'd….well, she couldn't help but feel that Sesshomaru had more feeling than he let on, although she knew his thoughts were still in the "male" frame of mind…

Inuyasha had been acting different too. His moods would change so rapidly, they were beginning to rival Kagome's famous mood swings. One moment he'd be furious at Kagome for jumping into a battle, and the next be completely apologetic, followed by a bought of sullenness.

Kirara had landed before Kagome had realized her descent, causing Kagome to lurch forward in surprise. She shot an apologetic glance at the worried fire cat before patting her on the head, thanking her, and walking over to the well, the portal to her time.

Kagome looked down into the well. She didn't know how many times she'd jumped through that well. And, like usual, she was running away from Inuyasha. Would she ever stop this? But this time it wasn't because she was angry at him. She just didn't want to answer his questions. And honestly, she was confused. Something about what Sesshomaru had said…made sense. Why was Inuyasha so close…how had he known she was in trouble so soon? _'Oh crap…I promised him I'd stay a _

_week. Oh well. I just can't take all this at once.' _ And with that, Kagome threw her legs over the edge and jumped down into a swirling of bright light.

A/n: So, definitely sorry about the wait on this chapter. I just started college and already I have like 3 hours worth of homework (it's the first day!!) Well, when I wrote this author's note, it was the first day but by the time it gets posted, (I pretty much wrote this chapter backwards) I'lll probably be graduating (kidding!)This chapter took a bit longer than I expected because on top of starting college I had MAJOR writers block, oh man it was horrid. I kind of knew what I wanted Sesshomaru to say but somehow I still had writers block on exactly how the scene would play out. I could see it in my head but getting it written was the hard part. In fact, I wrote the second part of this chapter first. The thing was, I knew I would never get anywhere with this story if I didn't write something, so I figured I'd write what happened afterword first. Ok, about the chapter... the quality is lacking slightly. But I needed to get this chapter posted cuz I have MANY of the next chapters already written.

I tend to get discouraged when I'm stressed…So a comment on the story a little and that will keep me writing. Not trying to be manipulative or anything…haha, ok maybe just a little, but those of you who write must know that when you get that email saying that someone's commented on your story you just want to write more!! Please excuse the childish behavior…


	10. Conversations and Lies

Kagome sighed. Sunlight was filtering in through her curtains and her eyelids. _'too early…'_ Just then,

"Kagome! Oh sweetie! How are you!? Are you ok?" Kagome turned her sore neck to face her mother who was standing in the doorway of her room looking anxious.

"Yah. I'm fine mom." Kagome's voice was hoarse and low. She'd gone to bed as soon as she'd gotten home but had been restless all night. Although she hadn't actually had the nightmare, she couldn't stop thinking about the images that had haunted her sleep those few nights. At first she brushed it off as just being sleep deprived. In fact, she'd stop having those dreams after she'd been given proper rest in the hospital. But something about those nightmare still troubled her. They were, without a doubt, the most realistic nightmares she'd ever had. It was like she was really there. She'd felt the ground shake and it had felt so real. Finally though, sleep won Kagome over and she was able to, mostly, push those images from her groggy mind.

"I saw Inuyasha take you down the well and you hadn't even said goodbye. I just thought maybe something happened over there and he needed you back…or something."

"No he was just…was just…actually I'm not sure what his rush to get back was. He'd said I didn't have time to say goodbye, rushed me back to his time, and then made me promise to stay a week."

"But you didn't agree."

"Well, no I did."

"Oh. So…why are you here? I mean, I'm very happy I actually get to see you properly but I mean you promised."

"I had to get away from Inuyasha." Kagome wasn't looking her mother in the eyes.

"Another fight, then?" Kagome's mother walked over to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"No."

"Oh. Why then?" Kagome's mother knew Inuyasha would not purposely hurt Kagome, physically that is, so she didn't even bother asking if Inuyasha had hurt her.

"I just…uh…" Kagome didn't know what to say. She was so confused and to explain everything would take so much time. But, then again, Kagome really needed to tell someone. At that, Kagome jumped right into explaining everything that had been going on since Sesshomaru joined the group. Though Kagome's mother barely understood half of what Kagome was talking about, she listened dutifully. It was obvious that her daughter had needed to talk about all this.

When Kagome started talking about her nightmares, her mother looked worried.

"Oh, don't worry," Kagome added, "I've stopped having them since I…since I ended up in the hospital." Completely jumping over the whole ordeal with seeing Sesshomaru bathing and almost kissing him, Kagome asked her mother a question.

"I've been wanting to ask you something, but I've either been sleeping, drugged up, or being taken away." Kagome's mother waited silently for her daughter to continue. "What happened that night? You know, the night Inuyasha brought me back?" Kagome's mother sighed and her eyes were distant and gloomy.

"Souta was recovering from a cold and was up late because he'd been sleeping off the side-effects of his cough medicine. So, naturally, I was up too. Though, I was just about to call it a night and 

turn in when I heard yelling." Kagome looked at her mother. She looked scared. "I ran outside and it was Inuyasha. He'd just climbed out of the well and was running towards the house carrying something. I didn't recognize you at first. And it's an understatement to say I was shocked when I realized what-er…who Inuyasha was holding. You were full of bruises and cuts. I'd seen you come back before a little banged up, but it seemed every time you came back, you came back with more injuries. You were hanging limply in his arms, dripping wet and naked." Kagome blushed furiously. She hadn't really given much thought about what she'd looked like that night though it seemed normal to assume that Inuyasha wouldn't waste time dressing her when she was barely breathing. Kagome's mother noticed Kagome's blush and let out a strangled, half-amused laugh. "Don't worry, dear. I'm sure he was just worried about getting you somewhere safe. Oh but Kagome, I was so scared. You looked so…wrong." Kagome lifted and eyebrow and her mother clarified. "You were obviously not breathing right, and you body was so pale though your face was positively blue and red. Poor Inuyasha looked almost as scared as I felt." Kagome lurched inwardly. _'Inuyasha was worried about me…he was scared for me?'_ "Oh Kagome if I hadn't been in such a rush to get you to a hospital, because you still looked too unhealthy to just assume you'd recover on your own, I would've comforted poor Inuyasha. He stayed in the hospital with you as long as they would allow him every day, you know. When they finally _made_ him leave at night, I was told that he'd go home and pace until he could go see you the next day. He blamed himself. I could tell. I should've comforted him, but I was just so worried for you. The doctor recounted to me the extent of your injuries that went _way_ beyond an almost drowning and it was all I could do not to blame myself for allowing you to put yourself in such danger. Then when the doctor accused me of…well anyway, I'm getting off track. I also wanted to ask you something, but it can wait until you finish telling me why you came back home after you made a promise to Inuyasha." Kagome blanched. She just realized that she'd have to tell her mother about Sesshomaru's suspicion…a suspicion that was rapidly sounding more and more convincing. Whenever Kagome announced that she was going to go take a bath alone, Inuyasha 

would make up some excuse, like hunting or patrolling, and leave camp. Then, when he returned, he could never look Kagome in the eyes for at least the next hour. Plus, Inuyasha knew better than to allow his patrol to veer _that_ close to Kagome's bath. And on top of that, Kagome suddenly remembered how he'd avoided her question _twice_ in the hospital about how he'd known she was in trouble. Sesshomaru's theory, though she hated, and enjoyed, for some strange reason, admitting it, was most likely correct.

Kagome's mother watched as a myriad of emotions played across her daughter's face and could barely stifle a laugh. This brought Kagome out of her musing.

"Oh right well…" Kagome told her mother how Inuyasha had come to bring Kagome back and how he'd said he would carry her and then started to explain what had happened before Kagome's mother had walked in on Inuyasha and her.

"I was wondering about that. I walked in and you two were holding each other and standing so close. And he looked," Kagome's mother blushed, something Kagome had never her do. "he looked…well he…"

"…Mom?"

"Kagome how do you feel about Inuyasha? Is there something going on between you two? You aren't…aren't…well you know." Kagome's face, which had only recently recovered normal color, blanched again.

"MOM! NO!" Kagome's mother sighed.

"Ok. Good. I was just worried because…uhm…oh nevermind. What were you saying before?" Kagome was relieved that the only question, out of the three her mother had asked, she' wanted answered was 

the last one. Kagome wasn't even quite ready to fully disclose to herself the extent of her feelings towards Inuyasha.

"So anyway, after you left he jumped, picked me up, and started rushing toward the well, saying I didn't have time to say goodbye to you. It was like he didn't want me to talk to you for some reason."

"Oh!" Kagome looked at her mother.

"What?"

"Oh, oh nothing sorry." It had just clicked. Kagome must not have seen Inuyasha in his…excited state. He probably figured her mother would tell Kagome. _'How cute. He's such a gentleman. Either that or he's afraid…'_ Kagome continued on.

"And then wouldn't let me go until I promised to stay in his time for a week. Well I'm sure he wanted me to stay longer but I told him I had a social worker coming to check up on us." With the mention of the social worker Kagome's mother sighed and slumped. She felt badly for her mother but continued on in an effort to get her mother's mind away from the depressing subject.

When Kagome finally reached the part about Sesshomaru pulling her aside, Kagome's mother interjected.

"Is he…safe?"

"Yah, well he wasn't at first," Kagome decided not to tell her mother that there was a time where Sesshomaru wished her dead, "but he's perfectly safe now. For me at least. Maybe not Inuyasha." Kagome giggled. "But anyway, he pulled me aside and we…" Again, Kagome hated lying but still wasn't ready for her mother to hear Sesshomaru's theory. "We had a quick discussion about Inuyasha, nothing too important," Kagome added after it looked like her mother was going to ask about 

what had been discussed, "And then when we went back to camp, Inuyasha had already finished with his bath. Inuyasha doesn't really like me being around his brother so he was really angry when we returned. Basically I just didn't want to answer any of his questions and wasn't really up to hearing the two argue again, so I came back. I imagine he realized I was gone soon after that but it looks like he's too angry at me to even come yell at me."

Unknown to Kagome, at that very moment, Inuyasha was arguing with the reason he was unable to go see her.

"You bastard!"

"Ah-ah-ah, dear brother. Another slip of the tongue like that and this Sesshomaru might just have to tell Kagome exactly why she was saved so quickly." Unknown to Inuyasha though, Sesshomaru had already disclosed, in a round-about way, that Inuyasha had been spying on her and had spied on her previously too.

"You know what? She won't believe you anyway! She's not-"

"If you go see her before she returns on her own, the consequences will be dire." There was pure, unmasked malice in Sesshomaru's tone. Inuyasha was not often intimidated by his brother. Though he hated to admit it, this time he definitely feared what Sesshomaru may have planned. Inuyasha knew he could beat his brother or at least tie with him in a battle but something in the back of Inuyasha's mind told him that Sesshomaru wasn't talking about swordplay against Inuyasha.

Kagome yawned, interrupting the end of her story. "So here I am now."

"Well, I'm sorry you're having Inuyasha problems but I'm glad I get to see you again. I never get to see you anymore." Then her mother sighed. "And unfortunately, I promised to help out at Souta's 

school today. I'm so sorry Kagome but I had to miss my last shift at Souta's school because I was with you in the hospital. I have to go this time."

"It's o.k., mom. I had actually promised Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi a girl's day out when I felt better so I guess I'll just do that today then." Kagome's mother looked into her daughter's tired eyes.

"Are you sure you don't just want to rest? I mean you've been through a lot in the past couple of weeks."

"No it's ok mom. I owe it to them. "

"Ok, but take it easy sweetie." With that, Kagome's mother hugged her tightly and pecked her cheek. "Have a good time with the girls and tell them I said hi!"

"Kay' bye mom! Love you!" Kagome's mother was up and out of the room in a second then poked her head back in and winked.

"Love you too!"

Sesshomaru hated this. Why was his filthy hanyou half-brother the only one that could pass through the well besides the miko? He couldn't allow Inuyasha to convince Kagome that he was not spying on her. At the moment, that was the only thing he could use against his brother in this fight for Kagome. He would just keep Inuyasha here until she returned and then he would…_had_ to be the first one to talk to Kagome. _'Now all there is to do is make sure he doesn't sneak off.'_

"I'm so glad you called us!"

"Yah Kagome, we've all missed you so much!" Kagome blushed slightly. Sure, she'd missed them all a little but obviously not as much as they'd missed her.

"So, we've all been dying to know what you're wearing to homecoming!"

"Uh…oh…right. Homecoming…well I haven't really thought about it." Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi gasped in unison. Yuka was the first to speak up.

"Kagome! Homecoming is like _the_ most important social event of the year before prom. Practically everyone has bought their dress. And if they haven't it's only because they don't have a date or they're still trying to lose weight. And you have a date and of course one of the best bodies in our class. Which I still don't understand because you're always so sick. When do you find time to workout?" _'You mean in between fighting demons, running long distances and traveling practically non-stop…'_

"Yuka's right Kagome. You need to find a dress. Hojo needs to know the color so he can buy a tie and a corsage to match." Kagome floundered.

"Ugh guys, I can't believe I'm going with Hojo."

"What are you talking about!? He's the cutest guy in our grade! Girls would kill to be in your position and you sound like you'd kill to be out of it." Kagome nodded absently. Yuka rolled her eyes.

"You. Need. A. Dress. It's that simple. And you should hurry before all the cute ones are gone." Kagome sighed again.

"Not today guys. Let's just go get some ice cream and then…you guys can show me your dresses and tell me about who you're all going with." Just like Kagome had planned, the mention of showing off their dresses completely distracted the girls from pressuring Kagome into buying her own.

"She left without saying goodbye again…" Shippo looked depressed. This was the second time in a little over a week that Kagome had left without so much as a wave.

"Sorry Shippo. I should've asked her what was up. I wasn't thinking." Sango felt badly that she'd been so nervous about the brothers fighting again that she hadn't asked Kagome what was wrong, why she'd felt the need to leave again so soon. It wasn't even until Kirara returned that Sango even realized Kagome had left. She'd absently allowed Kagome to take Kirara without even asking why.

"So you're giving up on him?"

"Well, not really, but he still loves her. I don't really have a chance. I don't think he even sees us as a couple anymore." _'Not that he ever truly did…'_ Kagome added sadly to herself.

"Wow. Kagome, I'm so sorry." Ayumi was shooting a concerned look at her depressed friend.

"Well, whatever, who needs him!? He was bad news bears from the beginning."

"Bad news what?" Kagome was confused.

"Never mind that. This means you are free to date Hojo now!" Eri squealed in delight.

'_It's going to be a long rest of the day…'_ Kagome thought ruefully to herself.

Ayumi broke the uncomfortable silence first. "I'm so excited for homecoming! Like, you have _no_ idea. And it's being held in that planetarium, how cool!" Yuka's eyes bugged.

"Kagome! That's it! You don't need to buy a dress! I have the perfect one for you." Yuka was bouncing excitedly up and down in her seat. "It'll look absolutely _perfect_ on you. It was going to be my dress for homecoming but I found one I liked a little better. Oh don't worry, it's still gorgeous, I mean I wouldn't have bought it if it wasn't but the other one I found just matched my skin better." Kagome slumped in her chair _'Yup. Definitely gonna be long…'_

Kagome Was exhausted. The girls had worn her out. They'd peppered her with questions about boys she thought were cute, talked her ears off about the guys that _they_ thought were cute, and almost matched Inuyasha's grueling traveling pace when they'd finally gotten to the mall and seen a sale in practically every store. But, and Kagome smiled awkwardly at the thought, she'd really needed a girls day out…even if she felt like she would pass out after it. As soon as Kagome had managed to put her bags down, the phone started ringing.

"Higurashi residence."

"Oh hi, Higurashi. It's Hojo." Kagome rolled her eyes and wondered if the day could get any worse.

"Uh, hi Hojo, what's up?"

"Well it's about homecoming. I was just calling to ask you if it would be ok if I picked you up at about six that night?"

"Uh sure, Hojo. Sounds fine."

"Oh and uhm…what color is your dress?" Kagome thought hard and tried to remember if Yuka had even given Kagome a clue about what the dress looked like before she'd dived into the next topic of discussion.

"Well, and this is going to sound odd, but you're going to have to call Yuka to find out because I honestly don't know."

"Oh. Ok. Well thanks again for going with me and I'll see you in school tomorrow maybe."

"Yah, I'll be there. Bye, Hojo."

"Bye, Higurashi." Kagome set the phone on the receiver and slapped her hands into her eyes. Why did she have to have been so drugged up when Hojo asked her? How was she going to tell her friends in the Feudal era that she had to hold them back _again_ because she had to go to some silly dance with some silly boy? A few of them might understand but Inuyasha would…_'Inuyasha…'_ Kagome was thinking suddenly about the man that had filled her thoughts and dreams for so long. This whole dance thing wouldn't be so bad if it was him she was going with. In fact, she'd probably enjoy herself, that is if he'd even _want_ to dance with her. What could she do to make him see her as something more than he saw her now? Although she didn't really know for sure how he saw her, she was convinced it didn't even get close to anything past a tolerant friendship. But she wanted more than that. Much more. And it hurt her to think she might never have that. _'But…the bath.'_ Kagome thought back to Sesshomaru's words. _'Why would he be spying on me if he didn't...and he did try to kiss me that one time and….'_ Kagome shook her head to rid it of thoughts she wasn't quite ready to handle as not being true. _'Get a grip Kagome.'_ And although it hurt to do so, Kagome brought up the thought about what it would have been like to have been awake while he pressed his lips to hers, breathing life into her.

A/N: OK sorry about this chapter being so "housekeeping". And by that I mean, I was working on tidying up a bunch of loose ends in this chapter so that the story would run a bit smoother for its duration. The next chapter will probably be similar but after that you can rest assured that it will only get better from then on. I can say that because I have like 3 and a half of the final chapters written out. Also, sorry about the wait on this chapter. I've known since I started this story pretty much how I wanted it to play out but I had to re-read it to make sure I caught all the little details that my tired mind slipped into the story without telling me. I am still getting people who are reviewing me and are confused about the pairing. But….I think I like that. This may sound weird or even sadistic, but, I'm enjoying torturing you haha j/k. Also….some fans of a certain character will wanna chase me with their fangirl pitchforks and kill me for something at the end of this story. pictures thousands of rabid 

fangirls with flaming pitchforks chasing me down!! So please, I beg you, in advance not to kill me. I have yet to be married, and by that I mean….I have yet to experience my very own lemon….blushes so please wait a little before you kill me, because trust me, in one of the final chapters some of you will wanna murdalize me! Anyway, enjoy! Oh and p.s. don't lose faith my few readers, lemons will come soon…multiple lemons mwahahahahah!


	11. Normalcy

"Higurashi. If you wouldn't mind joining the rest of us in the conscious world…"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." Kagome peeled her face from her red spiral bound notebook only to have the entire class, which was already staring at her, burst into laughter.

"Uh…here." A girl that sat next to Kagome passed a mirror to her. Kagome held it up and groaned in embarrassment. She'd fallen asleep on the metal spiral of her notebook and now had red lines climbing all the way up the left side of her face.

"Now, class, could anyone tell me…" Kagome let the teacher's voice fade into a distant mumble. Her whole day had been like this. She had been handed so much make-up work that even looking at it made her tired. Plus, she'd had a test in each of her first two classes; math and chemistry. Which, unfortunately, she was sure she'd only barely passed. _'I used to be such a good student. The teachers probably think I'm on drugs already and I have to go and fall asleep in class!'_ Kagome had managed to finish some of her homework in study hall and had planned on continuing to work on it during lunch but was bombarded with questions about her phone call with Hojo. Apparently Hojo _had_ called Yuka about Kagome's dress and Yuka told the girls that Hojo had talked to Kagome first. And even though Kagome tried convincing them that it was a simple, 2 minute conversation, they still left lunch pouting and mumbling something about Kagome being stingy with the details. English class had come after that and when asked about the weather, instead of reply that the weather "The weather is cold and gusty" she managed to tell the teacher his "mother is old and dusty". To add on to her mortification, Kagome was so distracted in gym class that she ended up getting hit _five_ times in the face with the ball. Though, Kagome figured after the second or third time that they were _aiming_ at her face. Now, here she was, branded and humiliated, in her final class of the day; literature.

When the bell rang, signifying the end of school, Kagome could not have been more grateful.

"So Kagome, I heard you had quite the interesting comment about sensei Kobayashi's mother, and about your face, the lines kind of offset the swelling on your right side. They must have hit those balls hard!" _'How did Yuka know _already_!? This wasn't fair.'_

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh lighten up Kagome! Someone will eternally mortify themselves soon and by this time tomorrow no one will even remember. Although, I don't think _I'll_ ever forget the way your face looks right now. It's priceless." Yuka jumped back from Kagome's swat and laughed.

"You're dead."

"Yah, whatever, just wait until _after_ homecoming. Oh speaking of which, I have that dress at my house. If you follow me home, I can give it to you so you can make sure it fits." Kagome sighed.

"Whatever."

"Where's the rest of it!?" Kagome was holding up the midnight blue dress that Yuka had just handed to her, looking scared. She hadn't really opened it up get a good look at what the dress actually looked like but she could see that there was fabric was missing in places it shouldn't be.

"Oh Kagome, don't whine. It'll look _awesome_ on you. You have the perfect body for it. So, do you wanna try it on?" Kagome glanced at the clock on her friend's desk.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry, but I've gotta get home! Uh, thanks for the dress. Bye!" Kagome jumped down Yuka's stairs two at a time, not even waiting for her friend to walk her to the door. She couldn't be late for her first social worker visit. It would look badly and she couldn't let her mother down.

"Why are there no child-locks on these cupboards? To a child, these bottles of cleaner probably look like a fruit drink."

"Well, there are no babies in the house anymore. I'm not sure that it is necessary to-"

"You do have a young son, correct?"

"Well yes, but he's already-" The social worker cut her off by shaking her head, tsk-ing, and recording something on that evil clipboard of hers. Kagome glanced at her mother. She looked stressed, worried, and a little perturbed. Kagome tried to make her mother look like a more suitable parent by subtly suggesting that her mother taught proper nutrition to her children.

"Mother, do we have any fruit? I'm hungry." Kagome's mother caught on to what she was doing and rolled her eyes then shot a "thank-you" glance towards her daughter.

"Yes, sweetie. There are some strawberries in the fridge."

"Thank-you mother." Kagome walked a few feet farther into the kitchen and grabbed some strawberries from the fridge, plopping them into a bowl. Just as Kagome brought the first one up to her mouth, the social worker interrupted her.

"Dear, did your mother not teach you that you are to wash you're fruits before you eat them?"

"Uh…" Oh crap! "Uh, she did, but I forgot."

"I see." More scribbling on the clipboard. _'Crap! Sorry mom!'_

By the time the social worker left, everyone was tired and a little on edge. Figuring she should just avoid any possible tension-spawned arguments, Kagome walked slowly up to her bedroom, slid the dress Yuka had lent her into the back of her closet and plopped onto her bed, falling asleep immediately.

The next week and a half were similar to her first day back. She just couldn't seem to do anything right. Plus, she'd somehow managed to anger the social worker again. True, she'd finally 

caught up on her make-up work and was managing to get adequate rest, but she was still struggling in English class, gym, and to find more enough excuses so that she wouldn't have to go out with Hojo anytime before the day of homecoming. Inevitably though, the day showed up much faster than she could have imagined. Kagome hadn't returned to Inuyasha's time yet either. She was in no mood for an angry Inuyasha just yet and if he was still too angry to come and talk to her, then she _definitely_ didn't want to see him yet. Well she _did_ but what would she say…

'_Stupid dance snuck up on me!'_ Kagome thought as she slid from her bed. The same bed she wished she could just stay curled up in for oh, a year or so. Ecstatic that her daughter was being sociable and attending a school function, Kagome's mother had made an appointment for Kagome at the local Salon.

Kagome had her reservations about the whole "getting dolled up" thing. But it wasn't really that bad. Sure her eyebrows burned from being plucked and ripped and her hands smelled like some horrid chemical from having acrylics applied and of course her scalp would never recover from all the pulling and pushing it took to smooth Kagome's wild tresses into anything resembling elegance, but…well, Kagome had still enjoyed it. She felt almost special, almost calm, almost…pretty. A pedicure was last on the list and besides the weird razor that shaved skin from her calloused feet, it felt _amazing_. All in all Kagome couldn't complain too much. Returning home was another story though.

"What'd they do to you Kagome!?" Immediately Souta shot for the stairs, his already edgy sister chasing him. Kagome's mother shook her head and yelled up the stairs to her daughter.

"Kagome, dear, you wouldn't want to have to have your hair put back up would you?" Immediately the crashes stopped. Kagome's mother rolled her eyes and chuckled before walking off to the kitchen.

"Kagome, you'd better hurry. He should be here any minute!" Kagome didn't move. All she could do was stand there, gaping at her own reflection.

"Holy…crap…" Kagome seriously wished she had tried the dress on before tonight. "There's…there's nothing to it." Sure, Yuka had mature tastes in clothing but this dress was at least 5 years _way_ too mature for her. The sad thing was, she didn't have time to find a new one, or heels to match if she did find a new one. Plus, she couldn't back out now. Although she rued the idea of going anywhere dark with Hojo, she _had _promised him…even if she had been drugged up at the time.

"Kagome. Hojo is here." Her mother had knocked on the door but had not entered and Kagome heard her quickly bustle down the stairs back into the kitchen, presumably to take something out of the oven.

"Well…this is it. Let's just get it over with." Kagome smoothed her skirt, wiped at her face, and took one last look in the mirror. _'I have to admit…I do look pretty damn sexy…'_ Rolling her eyes at herself, Kagome started her descent down the stairs, meeting Hojo's eyes about three quarters of the way down. She inwardly wished Inuyasha was the one waiting for her, staring at her, mouth agape, at the bottom of those stairs.

A/N: So I'm hanging my head in shame at the inexcusably small size of this chapter. It's like a third of the size of my normal chapters. But don't fret the next chapter will be out soon. It's actually pretty much written. I have one more paragraph to finish, I have to proofread it, and then it's done. That chapter is pretty long, well it's like normal length. You shouldn't be too upset about the length though because I've been popping these chapters out quite steadily. I'm sure you'll enjoy the next chapter, for the most part that is  Nothing too, too exciting is going to happen in that chapter but uhm…let me see not the chapter after that one but the chapter following the chapter after this one (If that makes any sense) has a nice little treat for all you perverts :p Haha, it's ok. I'm one too. I've 

already agreed to bare Miroku's children…and Sesshomaru's…and Inuyasha…Koga's request is still pending and Hojo was too timid to ask. So who's attending the baby showers!? I LOVE GIFTS!!


	12. A Formal Affair

His eyes widened.

"…Beautiful…" was all he could manage. Her cobalt blue dress hung softly on her slight form. The neckline plunged halfway down her stomach where it met in a delicate V. It consisted merely of a strap of fabric that wrapped around her neck and covered enough of her breasts to still be considered elegant. There was no back to the dress which exposed the soft plains her body covered in delicate creamy skin. The skirt reached the bottoms of her ankles where a small train flowed across the floor, bringing attention to the thin silver straps connecting her stilettos to her feet. Kagome's hair was tied in a simple chignon in the back of her head. A few loose strands of hair had exquisitely made their way out to frame her face. Her make-up was simple but stunning. Her eyelids were defined by a liquid line of ebony eyeliner drawing a pointed line up her face at the end of her eye. He lips had a simple blush colored gloss to make them stand out. Kagome flushed. Hojo was looking at her in complete awe.

"Uh…hi." Hojo broke from his stunned silence

"Kagome…you look…wow." She blushed furiously.

"Sh-shall we go?"

"Oh." Hojo held out his arm. "Right." Kagome walked slowly down the last few stairs and grabbed Hojo's outstretched arm. "Oh! I have something for you. Hojo pulled a clear box from behind his back." _'Great. She told him what color my dress was."_ Hojo meekly pulled Kagome's wrist towards him and slipped the corsage on it. Kagome absently wondered where in the world Hojo had found a navy blue rose. Though, she couldn't help think it was lovely._ ' This is going to be a long evening. I can already feel it.' _Just then, Kagome's mother walked in and stared at her daughter.

"Kagome, you look so…grown up." Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing what her mother meant by that. Kagome's mother had always had reservations about Kagome dressing too "mature" for her age. "But I have to admit, you do look very stunning." Kagome smiled. "Ok! Pictures!" Kagome immediately dropped her smile and groaned.

Diner had been a tedious affair. Kagome knew Hojo was nervous but she really had a hard time keeping the conversation going while all he could do was gape at her. On top of that, by the time the food had finally arrived at the table, Kagome had been hit on more times than in her entire life. Hojo was almost useless when it came to warding them off too. All he could manage was angry glances in the offenders direction while keeping an eye on Kagome to, most likely, make sure Kagome wasn't showing any interest in them. When diner ended, Kagome was just ready to go to the dance and get it over with. Walking out to the car, though, Kagome was beginning to secretly enjoy being treated like a princess. Hojo was opening doors for her and holding her arm whenever she faltered on her stilettos. Usually such displays of chivalry grated at Kagome's nerves but tonight she would enjoy her role as captor of a young man's heart. Every girl needed to feel special once in a while. Especially when the one the that you wanted to feel special for, saw you as practically useless.

"KAGOME!" Yuka, who had been talking animatedly to Ayumi, Eri, and their dates, spotted Kagome and waved wildly at her from across the room. Kagome , just wanting to ease some of the tension, walked quickly to Yuka's side. "WOW! You look HOT! I told you you'd look awesome in that dress!" Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Yah…dress, or lack thereof."

"Haha, you know you love it. I mean, you have the body for it, so why not enjoy it." Yuka winked at Kagome and Kagome once again rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Eri giggled at Kagome's response.

"Anxious to show off your…'lack of dress'?" Kagome blushed furiously and snorted. Yuka grabbed at her arm and dragged her out onto the floor, which meant Hojo, who was holding onto Kagome's arm for dear life, was dragged out onto the floor too.

Screw Sesshomaru! Inuyasha had been waiting too long to see her. She'd not come to see them or even to give any news about herself. He was angry at her for this. She should at least have the decency to let everyone know she was o.k. Especially after she'd promised to stay a week with Inuyasha and had left that same night! She was out of line. He had to go tell her that…and he had to know for himself that she was safe.

It hadn't really taken much to sneak past Sesshomaru. Jaken was trying to convince Sesshomaru to leave this group and continue the search for Naraku as he had before-with just Jaken and Rin. Sesshomaru was also trying to keep an eye on Rin. She'd taken to running off to play with Shippo, who'd finally warmed up to her. This made him visibly uncomfortable. Inuyasha muffled a laugh at watching his brother's mask drop in irritation and apprehension as he climbed stealthily through the grass to the well.

When Inuyasha climbed through the well into Kagome's time he was set on simply jumping up to her window and barging in. Though, something was odd. The light in her room was off and her scent was trailing away from the house…and was laced with the scent of another male. Inuyasha growled.

Her scent led him first to a building that smelled amazing. The smell of fresh food wafted to Inuyasha. He'd almost lost focus when he remembered his mission. He wanted…needed to find Kagome. Inuyasha lifted his nose to the air again. Her scent was still somewhat present. It was faint, but still there. He followed it until a loud thumping reached his ear and Kagome's scent blurred into the swirling smell of a very large group of others.

"Damn."

He'd have to rely on eyesight. Lucky for him, the very large building she was in was littered with large, long windows. He placed his face on each one in turn and had almost given up when he'd finally spotted her.

Kagome, though she hated to admit it, was really enjoying herself. The music the DJ was playing was nowhere near as corny as she'd been convinced it would be. Her friends were making her laugh with their dancing and she loved seeing all the girls in their gorgeous dresses. It was like being in a fashion magazine.

"Come on Kagome try it!"

"Huh?" Yuka had her date wrapped behind her. They were swaying in a rather sensuous way to the riotous beat of the song blaring from the speakers. Kagome's eyes bugged and she laughed nervously.

"Uh…you can't be serious." Yuka laughed at Kagome's expression.

"Oh come one Kagome! Try it! You'll like it." Kagome glanced over at Hojo. He'd heard what Kagome's friend was suggesting and his wide eyes were looking anywhere but at Kagome. He was obviously about to go into convulsions at the prospect of dancing like _that_ with Kagome. A completely warped thought entered her mind. _'Now it's _my_ turn to show him how it feels to be uncomfortably forced into something.'_ The idea of dancing like that with Hojo any other day would have made her cringe. But she wanted to make him just as uncomfortable as he'd made her feel. It wasn't the most comfortable thing for her but…well…yah sure, Hojo was cute, and tonight he even looked…hot…but she just wanted revenge right…right? _'Whatever.'_ Kagome shook her head and grabbed Hojo's trembling arm. Facing away from him, Kagome pulled Hojo's chest closer to her back so they were pressed intimately together and she started swaying with the beat.

Kagome's friends' eyes bugged. "Wow. Brave girl." Kagome blushed a little. So Yuka had just been taunting her, not figuring Kagome would do it. Well, Kagome would show her. She'd show them all that she wasn't some timid, embarrassed little girl. She turned her head to look at Hojo who, by the looks of it, would soon pass out from just touching Kagome this closely. She smiled wickedly.

"Come on. I love this song! Dance with me!" He gulped visibly and finally started swaying along with Kagome as her backside pushed temptingly into his front.

Kagome, though again she hated to admit it, was really enjoying dancing like this. She loved having this power over Hojo and making him practically melt at her touch. It was so thrilling. Plus she couldn't deny that the way the two were moving felt…good.

Inuyasha gulped. Had he not heard her laugh, he would not have realized that the vision he was staring at was Kagome. He dress was wrapped so seductively around her frail body that it left his tongue hanging slightly from the side of his mouth. He'd seen her without clothes so many times but the way the fabric sensually hid her more precious parts was just as, if not more, entrancing. It made the prospect of peeling those thin clothes away from her firm body mouthwatering.

He was so wrapped up in Kagome that he couldn't even look at any of the other girls. No one could ever even attempt to match Kagome's beauty. It would only make her look more stunning. Just then, Inuyasha saw Kagome glance away. Her eyes had landed predatorily on a boy he'd seen only a 

couple times before when Inuyasha had come to spy on Kagome. Inuyasha snarled. Why was she looking at him like that? Then, Inuyasha about exploded with rage as he saw what Kagome did next. She walked right up to the boy and wrapped him tightly against her backside. Next, she started moving against him! Her body swayed in time with the music and rubbed firmly between the boys legs. Then, she turned her face towards his and, from what it looked like, was imploring him to sway with her, obviously strengthening the friction between them. Inuyasha watched as the boy gulped and started moving against Kagome. Inuyasha just about had enough when he saw the boy's eyes bulge and roll back at the feeling he was obviously _seriously_ enjoying and when Kagome _smiled_. She was enjoying it too! What was going on!? This wasn't the Kagome he knew. That boy must have done something to her!

Sesshomaru's patience was wearing thin. So, he did the only thing that ever truly stopped his tiny, annoying retainer. He kicked him and walked away. A dazed Jaken spluttered apologies behind him. He needed to release some of this pent up annoyance. Sesshomaru sniffed absently. His brother was sure to be somewhere close. He would never veer too far from the well. Obviously the idiot hanyou thought the girl would, upon returning, be happy to see him. Sesshomaru snorted at the thought and then noticed something odd. His filthy half-breed brother's scent that usually hung dejectedly around the well, was stale. Sniffing to understand what he'd let happen, Sesshomaru confirmed to himself that he'd allowed Inuyasha to sneak away to Kagome's time. _'DAMN!'_ Sesshomaru had let his guard down! He knew well that he was unable to go to wherever that well led to go to Kagome. He would just have to wait until his bastard of a brother returned…then he would beat him senseless.

Kagome gasped slightly when she felt a small poke in her back. She groaned inwardly. She'd forgotten that Yuka had once mentioned that guys got so excited when you danced like this with them that they often, Kagome gulped at the thought, hardened. Thankfully though, the music slowly faded and softened into a slow song. Kagome felt Hojo slump. Whether it was in disappointment or relief, she couldn't tell. Though, seconds later, she had Hojo's arms twisting her around to face him and resting, wrapped around her waist. Instinctively, Kagome's arms reached around Hojo's neck and she stepped closer to him. The song was soft and _very_ sensual. The lyrics were almost enough to make her blush. Kagome's eyes caught Hojo's. He looked so nervous, so worried, so…vulnerable. It was a funny feeling. Kagome hated it when guys were too weak. Sure she loved the occasional soft, romantic remark, what girl didn't? But Hojo was always so timid. A guy could be thoughtful and wish to not move too fast, but should never practically faint in nervousness when faced with the girl they liked. But something about the way he was looking at her like a little lost child was so cute. Kagome didn't really understand what happened next. She couldn't explain why she did it but she looked deep into Hojo's eyes, forcing him to keep her stare and then started inching closer to him. Her eyelids fluttered in a motion to close and Hojo widened his, quickly closing them, and then started moving closer to her. He was ecstatic! Kagome was going to…kiss him! Kagome inched ever so slowly, still fighting a battle in the back of her mind about having always wanted to give her first kiss to Inuyasha. She shrugged the thought away though. He would never love her so why wait? She could feel his breath on her lips, the heat from his body, and then in the blink of an eye, she was wrenched backward.

Definitely. That boy had _definitely_ done something to Kagome. She was still moving against him, not looking disgusted in the least. Oh wait. Right then! She looked pained and he's…blushing? The music slowed considerably and Inuyasha's ears perked when he heard what the singer was saying. _'Is all music in her time this openly sexual?'_ The boy turned Kagome and with a snarl, Inuyasha realized what had Kagome and the boy looking embarrassed. He was practically poking out of the front of his pants! Inuyasha didn't know how much more he could take! He was so afraid of Kagome seeing him in such a disrespectful position but she had willingly caused this boy to get so excited that Inuyasha was sure that she had felt the poking in her back. She was wrapping her arms around him! This just wasn't right! It wasn't normal! It wasn't…fair. Inuyasha watched as the two looked into each other's eyes, causing another growl. He had to hold back. He couldn't go get her. She'd be so mad and he could blow his cover. For Kagome's sake, he couldn't blow his cover. At that thought, Inuyasha glanced around, his eyes landing on a scrap of soggy fabric that looked like it had been ripped off a piece of clothing. _'That'll do. Just in case I have to-WHAT THE!?'_ Kagome was inching closer to him, their eyes were fluttering closed. _'That is it!'_ Inuyasha flew around to the side of the building, after throwing the rag over his ears, and burst through the doors, startling a few of the younger teens that happened to be standing there. He ran just fast enough to not blow his cover and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, yanking her back from the boy just a fraction of a second before their lips met.

Kagome spluttered, trying to catch her breath, having just had the wind abruptly knocked from her. As she opened her eyes, she met angry amber ones staring menacingly down into hers.

"What. Was. That?" Inuyasha asked flatly, with a serious undertone of anger.

"Huh?" Kagome was still bewildered. Inuyasha, who'd ignored her for weeks, had just showed up, in her time, at her dance, and was now shooting a furious glare at her.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Hojo was standing there, looking worried and annoyed.

"Inuyasha! What is your deal!?" Hojo stared at Kagome. She knew this crazy guy?

"You're coming with me!" Inuyasha was seething.

"Inuyasha! You put me down right now or I swear I'll-AH!" Inuyasha hadn't even let her finish her sentence before he was speeding out of the building, back to the well, with a very confused and a worried Hojo yelling after Kagome.

"KAGOME! Yuka! What do we do!? She's been kidnapped! We need to inform the police." Yuka looked confused. She held her hand in front of Hojo to stop his progress.

"No. No, I don't think that's a good idea." Eri looked panicked.

"What do you mean Yuka!? You know how dangerous he is. Kagome's told you before."

"What are you two talking about!? We have to go get Kagome!"

"Hojo, do you know who that was?"

"No, I-"

"That's Kagome's ex, Inuyasha."

"Ugh! Put me down!" Inuyasha didn't comply. He only answered with a short "No. We need you back." Then, he was running with furious speed toward the well. Had her dress not been so long, Kagome was sure passers-by would have gotten quite the view.

Soon, Kagome and Inuyasha were engulfed in a blinding light, and met with the cool, damp ground of Kagome's well… Five-hundred years in the past that is.

Inuyasha jolted Kagome when he swiftly jumped from the well. A lazy voice drifted over to the two when they'd once again reached solid ground.

"Hello Kagome. Inuyasha…Inuyasha!?" Inuyasha had not even stopped to acknowledge his companions, who were staring after Inuyasha, looking thoroughly confused. _'Wow. Lady Kagome looks…'_ Sango saw the look on Miroku's face and barely had to lift a finger before he raised his own arm and slapped himself across the face. "I know, I know. I'm a pervert." Sango smiled at the monk's little escapade before gazing off into the forest in the direction Inuyasha had taken her young friend. Kagome had been yelling at Inuyasha, almost panicked, asking why they needed her and what was wrong. _'What is going on?'_

"The only reason I haven't sat you're sorry face into next month is because…well one because I'm still on your back, but two because you still haven't told me what's going on. I could've stopped you but you said you needed me so spill. What's wrong? Is Naraku coming? INUYAHSA! "

"I lied." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

A/N: ok guys, now chapter 14 (the chapter after the next one) is the one many of you have been waiting for. And by that I mean it holds some of the citrusy goodness in this story, though thankfully not all of it. There will be chapters that follow that one with even more citrus flavor 


	13. The First Attempt

"What?" There was ice in her voice.

"I mean I lied when I said we needed you here."

"What do you mean? Are you trying to tell me that you made me come back here, come away from my break in my time, for nothing!? Are you seriously telling me that you guys didn't need me!?" Kagome was livid. Inuyasha was so worried that she would reject him. He hadn't really thought this through enough. She had seemed to be having fun. He should have just left her alone. But, maybe he wanted to interrupt her _because_ she was having fun. But he had waited. That is, he waited until he'd seen what she was about to do. That boy had leaned in to kiss _his_ Kagome. And Kagome was going to let him do it! Did it make him jealous? Yes. It did. He couldn't stand to have another guy stare at her like that. He'd seen the awe that the boys had gazed at Kagome with. But why shouldn't the boy be in awe. Kagome was the single most beautiful creature to have ever walked the earth, body and soul. He loved her. He was _in_ love with her. And this, he had to tell her.

"Inuyasha! Answer me!" His heart raced in his chest, his mouth went dry, and he tried unsuccessfully to swallow the rising lump in his throat.

"Yes, Kagome, I did lie when I said _we_ needed you."

"What?" She was confused by the emphasis he had put on the word 'we'.

"_We_ don't need you. _I_ need you." Kagome misunderstood.

"I know you want to continue the search but how dare you take me from the only fun I've had in a month!" _ouch_. That stung. Inuyasha knew he'd been less than genial to her this past month but at the time, he'd feared her discovery of his feelings. Now, he wanted her to know every last one of them in the worst way. She started talking before he could though.

"And what about spying on me when I was _bathing_ of all things!?" Kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes flash in fear at them mention of his crime. "Yah, that's right, Sesshomaru told me what you've been doing! I'm not exactly sure what you meant to get out of watching me bathe but if you're horrid behavior hadn't saved my life, you'd be eating dirt for the next week."

All Inuyasha managed to choke out was, "That _bastard_!"

"HA! That's the pot calling the kettle black! How dare you!? And what right do you have to even comment on your brother's conduct. He's is a respectable, respect_ing_, mature person. You, well, you could learn a few things from him." Kagome had hit below the belt and she knew it. He hated being compared to his brother. Furthermore, it sounded as if Kagome was actually _praising_ Sesshomaru. How could she? Inuyasha had always protected her. Had been there to save her for so long. Sesshomaru had just recently joined the group and even more recently let go of his desire to kill Kagome. He didn't deserve Kagome's praise.

"No, Kagome, please. Please listen to me." His tone shut Kagome up. He rarely spoke so kindly to her and even rarer was his use of the word 'please'. She nodded her head, acknowledging his need to be uninterrupted, though he face was still set in a perturbed mask. He continued bravely on, needing her to know every word of admiration and devotion he'd held in for so long.

"In the time that I've known you, I've never been completely honest with you. Ever since the first time we battled together, I've felt this way." '_What way?' _ Kagome thought. "I may not have shown it either. In fact, I probably showed the exact opposite. And I know nothing I say will ever take all those words away, will never pardon any of my actions, but I want to try." What was he saying? Why was he talking like this? "Kagome, I-"

"Miko. You have returned." The regal lord Sesshomaru was looking placidly at Kagome. Inuyasha growled low in his chest.

"What the hell do you want?"

"This Sesshomaru was only welcoming Kagome back."

"Like hell you were. You don't 'welcome' anyone. If you have no reason to be here then-no, wait I don't even care if you have a reason for being here, just leave."

"Not very cordial of you."

"I don't give a sh-"

"Language, Inuyasha. There is a lady present."

"Kagome's no lady."

"You BATSARD!" Sesshomaru let a smile split his lips for a fraction of a second.

"No! Kagome! That's not what I meant!" Oh no! He'd not meant to say that. It hadn't come out right. He'd only meant that Kagome didn't mind his filthy mouth. She cussed nearly as much as he did. She could handle a few choice four-letter words. That's was one of the reasons Inuyasha cared so deeply for her. She wasn't as delicate as girls usually were. He liked a girl to be ladylike but most of the time girls took it overboard.

"I don't care what you meant! Tell me what the hell you pulled me from the dance for and then I'm going back!"

"Then tell me why you were dancing with that boy...like that." Kagome's eyes widened and she flushed instantly _'he'd been watching.' _"Tell me why you were going to…to kiss him" Inuyasha cast his eyes down, unable to meet Kagome's, out of embarrassment and pain. Kagome recovered quickly.

"I don't have to answer anything! Now tell me what you brought me here for, now!"

"No."

"What?" Kagome's eyelids showed only slits of her incensed stare.

"I mean, I can't." Inuyasha's eyes shifted their gaze to Sesshomaru for a second and Kagome caught the glance.

"Whatever the hell you have to say to me can be said in front of him."

"No, Kagome. It can't."

"Then obviously, you don't want to tell me that badly and you know what, I don't care. I'm. Going. Home!" Kagome turned on her heels and started marching towards the well. Inuyasha spun to go after her but was held back by his brother's arm.

"Get off me!"

"You've done enough damage." Inuyasha pulled his sword. He was so angry right now. Sesshomaru had surely known what he was interrupting. He'd done it just to spite Inuyasha. But Inuyasha knew his brother was right. He'd only be sat and not given the chance to explain himself if he went after her right now. Best to give her a bit to cool off.

Though he hated agreeing with his brother, he turned and fled into the forest with a final, low growl at his interfering brother.

&

Sesshomaru had finally made up his mind. He could no longer ignore his strengthening feelings for her. There was just too much of a pull for it just to be that she was fertile or that she was in heat. In fact, she hadn't been in heat the last time she came back and he'd wanted her even more then. He wanted her so much now that he was even _smelling_ her in his thoughts. It was too much. But, wait…he really was smelling her. Had she returned? Which meant his waste-of-skin brother had also returned. This was going to be good.

Before Sesshomaru even reached the well, he heard raised voices. Kagome wanted an answer of some sort. Sesshomaru listened closely, using a tree to hide himself. Inuyasha was having a hard time saying something.

"_We_ don't need you. _I_ need you." Oh shit! Inuyasha was going to confess to Kagome. Sesshomaru couldn't let this happen! But wait, Kagome hadn't caught on. She was still yelling at him. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome yelled some more at his brother. He hadn't really heard what she'd said at that moment though. He was too focused on what she was wearing…or not wearing, depending on how you look at it. Sure the skirt was 100 more modest than her normal strange green kimono but where it connected to the top was a window of skin. Beautiful, creamy skin. He saw how the dress accentuated her developed chest, loved the way there was no back to the dress. She was quite the distraction.

"And what about spying on me when I was _bathing_ of all things!? Yah, that's right, Sesshomaru told me what you've been doing! I'm not exactly sure what you meant to get out of watching me bathe but if you're horrid behavior hadn't saved my life, you'd be eating dirt for the next week." Hmm…she still hadn't figured out why Inuyasha would spy on her. This was a good development. He hadn't really thought it out before he told her about Inuyasha's indiscretion. Not considering that maybe she wanted him to look…Suddenly Sesshomaru heard Kagome say something that simultaneously filled him with pride and made his jaw drop.

"HA! That's the pot calling the kettle black! How dare you!? And what right do you have to even comment on your brother's conduct. He's is a respectable, respect_ing_, mature person. You, well, you could learn a few things from him." What had she just said? She'd just…just praised him. Sesshomaru smiled in spite of himself. The woman found him respectable and _mature_. Sesshomaru enjoyed watching his brothers face drop in a dejection. This was getting better every minute. He was glad he had not interrupted yet.

"No, Kagome, please. Please listen to me. In the time that I've known you, I've never been completely honest with you. Ever since the first time we battled together, I've felt this way. I may not have shown it either. In fact, I probably showed the exact opposite. And I know nothing I say will ever take all those words away, will never pardon any of my actions, but I want to try." Oh yah, it was _definitely_ time to interrupt. Sesshomaru had to hurry. What would he do, though? How could he stop this? He had to stop this!

"Kagome, I-"

"Miko. You have returned." Sesshomaru had jumped out from behind the tree and spoken before he'd even realized what he was doing. It hadn't really surprised Sesshomaru that Inuyasha had not noticed him before. Inuyasha was not only merely a half-demon, but he was so very caught up in trying to convey his feelings.

"What the hell do you want?" Sesshomaru saw the dangerous glare Inuyasha was giving him, but it only fueled his boldness.

"This Sesshomaru was only welcoming Kagome back." Inuyasha had caught his bluff and called him out on it. Though Inuyasha may be right about his less than welcoming nature, Sesshomaru pressed forward.

"Not very cordial of you."

"I don't give a sh-" Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha before he could finish his sentence, remarking that the language he was planning on using was inappropriate for Kagome. Though, Sesshomaru knew full well that Kagome had quite the mouth on her too.

"Kagome's no lady!" oh-hoho! Inuyasha had done it now!

"You BASTARD!" The previous reference to Kagome's ladylike qualities contrasted starkly with her behavior now. It forced a smile from him. One which he quickly hid. Inuyasha was pleading his case even as Kagome tried to make him finish. Sesshomaru would have still been worried that he would confess if Sesshomaru had not know how afraid Inuyasha was of sharing his feelings with one person, much less in front of the half-brother he hated. Inuyasha was caught and would not be allowed to confess until after Sesshomaru had a chance to talk to Kagome. Though Sesshomaru wanted to do _much_ more than just talk about feelings. He wanted to act on them.

"No! Kagome! That's not what I meant!" Sesshomaru was basking in the brilliance of his brother's folly.

"I don't care what you meant! Tell me what the hell you pulled me from the dance for and then I'm going back!"

"Then tell me why you were dancing with that boy...like that." _'…what' _ Sesshomaru hadn't been listening too intensely but something about the inflection in Inuyasha's tone made him pay attention."Tell me why you were going to…to kiss him!" Oh, he was _really_ paying attention now. This was _not_ a good development.

"I don't have to answer anything! Now tell me what you brought me here for, now!"

"No."

"What?"

"I mean, I can't." Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's gaze flick to him.

"Whatever the hell you have to say to me can be said in front of him."

"No, Kagome. It can't." _'Perfect!'_

"Then obviously, you don't want to tell me that badly and you know what, I don't care. I'm. Going. Home!"

Kagome got fed up and stormed out of the clearing. Inuyasha moved to follow her but Sesshomaru stopped him. He couldn't have Inuyasha mess this up for him.

"Get off me."

"You've done enough damage already." Dejected, Inuyasha turned and ran into the forest, freeing Sesshomaru to follow after Kagome.

Inuyasha had not yet returned and Sesshomaru had disappeared mere minutes before Kagome and Inuyasha had returned. "I hope Inuyasha's alright. He wasn't supposed to go get Kagome. Sesshomaru will be _very_ angry." Sango was speaking mostly to herself but partly to a dozing monk whose hands 

she'd tied behind his back. She'd learned her lesson before and wanted to prevent any further "sleep touching". _'Though I wonder _why_ he didn't want Inuyasha to go get Kagome…'_

A/N: Ah, Sesshomaru. What a delicious character. He's so fun to play with, to make do evil things. And even though there are so many fan girls that would just _love_ to have him, he's so fun to put in situations where the reader will be left with no choice but to hate him (but still secretly root for him). Inuyasha was finally going to confess his feelings to Kagome and Sesshomaru just _had_ to interrupt. It's so perfect! P.s. sorry that this chapter is a bit short. You will be rewarded for your patience with this short chapter _and_ for sticking with the story thus far. For, in the next chapter, there will be a nice treat for you ;d

Oh and I laughed out loud reading all your reviews! Thank you all soo much!


	14. If This Sesshomaru May Be So Bold

A/N: So this is, I guess, what you have all been waiting for…so enjoy! Also, I would have had this chapter up sooner but I had cheerleading tryouts (and boy am I sore!). Anyway, just because one chapter in the story seems to be pointing in one direction (with the pairing) doesn't necessarily mean it will go in that direction. It doesn't mean that it won't though either. So please, continue reading after this chapter. I promise that you will enjoy the chapters that follow this one (well most of them). So, Ta-dah! Here's the chapter:

The nerve! How dare he tear her from her time just to leave her hanging! What the hell was that about?! But seriously, what did she expect? Inuyasha had always been selfish as far as Kagome was concerned. Of course he'd have no problem taking her away just because he wanted to find some stupid piece of some stupid jewel. But the thing was, he'd really seemed intent on telling her something that almost seemed as if it was important, private. She wondered what it was. She loved Inuyasha more than anything but sometimes he could be so infuriating. She'd wanted so desperately to be accepted by, cared for by, attractive to, Inuyasha. But she would never be strong enough, worth enough… pretty enough.

"This Sesshomaru is pleased to see you have not taken the half-breed's harsh words to heart." Kagome jumped. Sesshomaru was leaning almost casually against a tree to her right. She stared at him, mouth slightly agape.

"It is unfortunate for Inuyasha that he is unable to see what is right in front of him." Sesshomaru stalked predatorily towards the frozen girl.

"What-what do you mean?"

"If this Sesshomaru may be so bold." He didn't wait for her to acknowledge before he wrapped his arm around her waist and his cloud began to form under her feet. She squeaked a quick frightened sound before folding into his embrace and pushing her face into his chest. _'Perfect'_ Sesshomaru was very pleased to find that Kagome saw him as a comfort when she was scared.

The ground sped beneath Kagome as she breathed in an incredible scent. Sesshomaru smelled somewhat like Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru's scent was quite a bit sweeter. Sweet, almost like nighttime after an early autumn rain. Nighttime…how appropriate for the man with a crescent moon on his forehead. She stood like that for a long while until she felt her stomach jump up. They were descending. As Kagome looked around she almost gasped aloud in awe. On one side of her, a waterfall beat against a large bed of smooth, gray rocks, the water culminating in a pool that's edges were blanketed in water lilies. The moon reflecting off the water in a hypnotic way. On her other side, the grassy expanse opened up to a field that stretched on forever, unmarred by anything that even hinted at the existence of human influence on nature.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome turned to face him but silenced when she found his face mere inches from hers. His eyes held that same hunger she'd seen in them nearly a month ago, when Kagome had been sure he'd wanted to kiss her. _'He wants to kiss me! What do I do!? Wait…what do I mean?! Just let him kiss you stupid! At least he finds you attractive. But wait, why does he want to kiss you in the first place?'_ Kagome wished Inuyasha would look at her like this but he never would…and she did need to feel needed once and a while…

His lips pressed to hers in a firm, yet still chaste way. He was tentative at first, almost as if he feared moving forward. But he did. His lips split slightly as her mouth finally began to move against his. That encouraged him. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip. She knew what he wanted. But she wouldn't allow it. Although she may be enjoying feeling wanted, she had to punish him a little for being so forward. She kept her lips closed until she could no longer stand the feeling of his thumb rubbing against her temple, his body pressed exquisitely into hers. She'd have to compromise. She tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth, he sighed, very satisfied that she was finally being bold too. He took advantage of the moment that Kagome's mouth opened when she pulled back to put her teeth back into a starting position on his lip. He slid his tongue in her mouth at that moment. She gasped, surprised at the feeling that shot up her spine. His tongue rolling in her mouth sent her eyes rolling back in her head. She _loved_ this feeling. She was being paid attention to, finally. Somewhere in her mind, she knew that this was _very_ wrong. She only wanted Inuyasha, but to feel so attractive, well, for that, she would simply float along with the feeling and ignore her screaming conscience. Sesshomaru moved his hand down Kagome's cheek, past her jawbone, around her neck, and finally to the small of her back. He pressed her tighter against him. Giving in, Kagome lifted the hands that had hung limply at her side to grip around his neck. He could feel her giving in. Again, he took advantage of the situation. Sesshomaru's mouth moved to her jaw where he drew a path with his lips to her neck, sucking up little red welts. His hand glided around to her front and moved to her breast. Kagome moaned. She knew this was so wrong, but gods if it didn't feel so damn good. Without really thinking about it, Kagome pulled her arms from around Sesshomaru's neck to rest them on his hips, drawing tantalizing circles with her thumbs dangerously close to a swelling Sesshomaru. His breath hitched, oh what she was doing to him could be described as nothing less than torture. He must return it. Sesshomaru's nimble fingers made quick work of Kagome's strange toothed-binding. It made a satisfying zzzz sound as it made her dress fall limp around her hips.

Kagome should have been enraged with his brashness, but she found herself only wishing for him to shed his clothes too. Her limp dress was still covering her more personal bits. She was pleased. She wanted to torture him with waiting that, and she was still trying to, somewhere deep in her mind, convince herself that what she was allowing to happen was alright. If she could not bring herself to stop, she should at least make sure he waited a little. Her hands floated up to his haori and she split it, absently realizing his armor had been removed right after he'd place her back on the ground. Her hands went inside to push the clothing from his shoulders. As the two had started kissing again, Kagome had to pull back to gaze at his chest. Her breath had taken a second to return after she saw his chiseled torso. His muscles were in sharp relief against his perfect, tight skin. Sesshomaru saw how she was gazing, dumbstruck, at his body. He bent down to put his mouth next to her ear.

"No fair." Kagome shivered. She knew exactly what he'd meant by that. She was still wearing a covering. Kagome giggled nervously and stepped back, winking at him, pulling the strap that wrapped around the back of her neck, over her head. Although, she made sure she was still covered. His mouth curved into a crooked smile. Reaching forward, he pulled her to him again while unzipping her a little more. This made her dress slack enough that she had to hug her arms around herself to keep it from falling. Sesshomaru's hand went forward to lightly pull her arms from around her causing her dress to slink down. She allowed him, but not before pushing her chest against him. She was still covered but only by hiding against Sesshomaru, who was almost howling at the feel of her naked breasts against his skin. He didn't just want to feel though. He wanted to see. But she was fast. Before he could make a move to pull her from him, she'd slid her hands between them and worked with the ties on his hakama. He nearly gasped aloud at her hurry to undress him. Kagome knew she was moving fast, speeding up a process that should be slow and sensual, but…she needed to do this before she convinced herself not to.

Kagome felt his erection pressed hungrily against her thigh. She felt a surge of pride. At least she could have _this_ affect on one of the brothers. She pushed his haori completely from him before continuing, but he caught her wrists before she could finish with his hakama. He pinned her arms to her sides before looking her in the eyes. His gaze seemed to express his want to be allowed to see her. He pushed her form back and watched as her dress slowly slithered down her body, pooling at her ankles. The cold night air hit her nearly bare form, causing her to shiver once.

'_Wow…'_ he was in awe. Her body was perfectly formed, and, from what he could smell, deliciously untouched. Blushing slightly at the exposure, Kagome reached to finish disrobing Sesshomaru. His hakama fell perfectly to the grass. Sesshomaru stepped forward, out of his pile of clothes, and slid his arm under Kagome.

Sesshomaru lied her down gently on the soft grass and knelt in front of her. Kagome could not help but gape at him. He was so…so…flawless. Despite the fact that he only had one arm left, he was gorgeous. His body was toned and hard. His silky gossamer hair framed him. Though Kagome snapped out of it and blushed scarlet when she saw his erection was standing nearly straight up.

Sesshomaru felt a prideful animal deep inside howl in satisfaction. Kagome had been rendered completely speechless at the sight of his body. Everything was going perfect. He lifted his leg over her hips to straddle her and groaned when his erection made contact with her warm skin. Sesshomaru bent down to take her mouth into his, rubbing her breast. Kagome's small, cool hands went down to grasp him curiously. She'd always wondered what one felt like, or more specifically what an _erect_ one felt like. She was not disappointed. It was warm, and so smooth. He growled. Not a threat, an indication of pleasure. He broke the kiss and moved his lips to her breast, in turn moving his hand down to her thighs. She was still slightly covered; something he would swiftly correct. Sesshomaru's eyes dropped down to her hips. Her strange covering intrigued him. It was a deep blood red, fashioned from a delicate lace. A thin ribbon connected the material curved around behind her. He had not seen the back of the garment but he figured there was little more to it than there was in the front. Hastily, Sesshomaru brought a clawed finger against the covering, swiftly slicing one of the thin ribbons. He 

pulled the garment to the side and down the leg with the unruined ribbon. A quick glance at the garment confirmed his suspicions about there being little to the garment. In fact a ribbon the same slender size of the ones that wrapped around her hip connected the garment together.

Sesshomaru's mouth had not left Kagome's breasts. He was tugging hungrily on each in turn and swirling his tongue around her perfect pink nipples. Kagome had whimpered low in her throat when her last remaining undergarment had been pulled from her. She was completely bare under an equally bare Sesshomaru. It was so dangerous, so exciting, and yes…so wrong. But she wouldn't worry about that now, she would talk herself out of it if she did. Sesshomaru had finally pulled back to gaze at the prone Kagome. He watched her chest rise and fall erratically, followed the firm planes of her stomach to her sharp hip-bones and finally rested on the junction of her legs where dark little curls of hair were becoming wet with her excitement. _'Perfect. She wants this.'_ He looked back into her eyes before he slid down her form and rested before the treasures he'd only been able to imagine in his fantasies.

Kagome knew full well what he was intending to do _'he _is_ a dog demon after all. Of course licking would be involved.'_ But she was not prepared for the feeling. Sesshomaru's tongue darted out and he brought it languidly up from her cavern to the pearl he'd known would be a point of pleasure. She moaned and bucked when his tongue made contact and positively growled when he reached her pearl. He now knew she preferred to be touched there but he'd gotten a taste of her arousal and it made his mind swim hungrily. He would compromise. He brought his mouth down to her positively dripping womanhood, replacing his finger where his mouth had been so that Kagome would still feel pleasure, and he could continue tasting her. He swirled his finger, careful of his claw, around her swollen nub, making sure she got the same pleasure from that as she did from his tongue. And she _definitely_ did. Her moans were driving him crazy but so was the need to consume her. He pressed his mouth against her cavern, smiling against it. He then allowed his tongue to slip forward and lick up the sweetness dripping from it. After lapping up everything that was outside, he pushed his tongue in. Kagome gasped. His tongue prodded gently at first but pushed and pulled back and forward with increasing rapidity as Kagome sighed in approval.

Kagome had heard about this from her friends. She'd thought it sounded gross and awkward but those were the farthest feelings from her mind. He was _really_ eating her out and she could barely contain herself. It was nothing short of amazing. Kagome was coiling. Her body tingled and although she'd never experienced one, she knew she was close to orgasm. She didn't want her first one to be before she even actually had sex. She wanted to have a man wrapped tightly in her, pounding into her and _then_ release. Quickly she grabbed his hand, causing him to look up. When his eyes met hers, she saw the raw hunger in his gaze. Oh man, she needed him _now_.

She started to pull him forward, and he helped her, understanding what she wanted. His body was placed perfectly on hers. He had direct access to sheath himself in her. He took her mouth in his first. She tasted herself on his tongue and, instead of being disgusted, it aroused her even more. He was grinding against her and stopping only when he rested the tip of his erection against her opening. They were kissing so passionately that Kagome's back was arching. This was it. Her first time. He was 

going to push in and pound into her with such reckless abandon that she would be sore for a week, this she knew. She felt more than slightly ashamed but as his hand made it back down to her nub and his mouth moved down to her neck to make more welts, she let her cares go. She was raking her hands down his back as his erection pushed a fraction of an inch inside her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Oh gods! Staring at the two intertwined bodies was an infuriated Inuyasha. His eyes darted from his brother's frustrated face, to Kagome's shocked one, and then to where the two bodies were just barely connected and his eyes opened, if possible, wider before narrowing into dangerous slits.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? No, don't answer that! I can see exactly what you're doing. You knew it! You knew what I was going to say to her and you just couldn't stand it. You just couldn't allow that. Well stand up and fight you asshole!" Inuyasha had drawn his sword and it was already swirling with wind.

A/N: Haha! You have NO IDEA how long it took me to write the "f" word. I do not cuss in real life and although there has been quite a bit of cussing throughout the story (which was only put there to stay somewhat close to the true characters) I was _not_ planning on using the "f" word. I was gonna maybe have him cut off by Sesshomaru you like "what the fu-" "Inuyasha!" but I donno, it just didn't work right. Sesshomaru was so wrapped up in Kagome that he didn't notice Inuyasha and I wanted that to be evident by his speechless state. Anyway, I just have to laugh at myself. I'm such a dork sometimes but I really don't like to cuss, besides the fact that I think it makes one sound uneducated, it makes me feel like I did something wrong. Hope you enjoyed your little treat  I had a fun time trying to write it while I was at my mom's house cause I was afraid she'd walk up behind me and see what I was writing. She's really strict about this kinda stuff, it's a BIG no-no. Needless to say I was a little anxious at the prospect of being found writing something so intimate. P.S. Just because Kagome did that with Sesshomaru doesn't mean that it's a Sess/Kag . thought it doesn't mean it's Inu/Kag either. Well it's one of them but I'll hold off a little longer on telling you, even though I'm sure most of you have a solid idea about the paring. Woooh suspense I love it! MWAHAHAH! Only I know! Goes crazy with power and explodes

SilentQuill23's computer: Uhm…I have almost all of the chapters and one of the other lemons in my file buuuut, she's dead now so… sorry.


	15. Actions Have Their Consequences

SO….Two cans of Pringles, 3 trips to the gym, and about 57 cans of diet soda later: Here's the next chapter.

What had she just done!? Why had she done that!? What the _hell_ was wrong with her!? _'I'm such a whore! I love Inuyasha! How could I do this to him!?...Inuyasha…'_ What would he think of her? Would he even care? She was worthless to him, right? He didn't care about letting her have a break. He'd done this before. He didn't care about waiting for her to finish her visit to her time. Ha! She'd even once thought he might be changing his mind especially recently. He'd watched her bathe for crying out loud. She wouldn't suggest to Inuyasha that she understood what his watching meant though. After what he'd just seen of what she'd almost done, she'd be absolutely worthless in his eyes. He'd never want some immature, wanton girl who fell into the arms of whoever would offer them. _'fall into the _arm _of whoever would offer it.'_ She might have sniggered at the thought but was too disgusted by herself to even smile. _'And they'll both hate me now. I ran away. Like I always do. How childish, how cowardly!'_

Although she was furious with herself for running away, she felt a strong wave of anguish roll over her as she really took in what she had almost done. She'd almost given up her virtue, the virtue she'd been saving for someone special…someone in particular. She'd let her desires control her. She was no better than those girls she'd often scoffed at for getting pregnant, thinking them easy and brainless. Now, Kagome knew she was no better. Although she'd not actually committed the act, she was about to and she _knew_ that if Inuyasha had not interrupted them, she would have allowed Sesshomaru to finish what he'd started.

Kagome's heart was squeezing tightly. Her virtue was something she was supposed to have guarded. She liked Sesshomaru, sure, but he was nowhere near important enough. Your virginity is not something you can get back, and Kagome felt sick and scared that she'd almost given it away '_…so easily'_. Tears pooled, hot, fast, and hard in her eyes. Such anguish, such pain. She didn't even know herself anymore.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A fierce pounding on the window tore Kagome's eyes from the floor. Her curtains were shut but she could see the silhouette of the last person she wanted to face right now. He was outside her window, banging furiously and although Kagome couldn't see his face, his posture clearly showed his anger.

The pounding was becoming more insistent as Inuyasha's voice barked for her to let him in, _now_. _'Oh gods, oh gods! What do I do!?'_ There was a harsh cracking noise and a sudden gust of wind. The pink curtain on Kagome's window blew back to reveal a murderous hanyou holding Kagome's entire windowpane, which he'd ripped from the wall. He jumped forward and grabbed Kagome's arm…with more force than necessary; he could barely control his anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Inuyasha was screaming, frantic. She didn't know what to do. It was too much. All she could do was sob helplessly into the ground.

"Why the hell were you...what the hell were you…WITH _HIM_!?" More sobs.

"Dammit Kagome! Answer me!"

"Kagome!" Kagome's mother had burst into Kagome's room just a second before, having heard the screaming. Kagome had snuck in the back entrance to her house, not wanting to be seen, so her mother was obviously surprised to hear noise in Kagome's room. Since she recognized the voice and was so weak from running and crying, Kagome did not turn to see who it was. She should have though.

"Kagome!" That voice! That one wasn't her mother's! Slowly, painfully, Kagome turned her head to follow the fabric of a formal suit up to the worried, confused eyes of a very flustered Hojo. Just as slowly as she had before, Kagome turned to look up at Inuyasha. If looks could kill, the one Inuyasha was giving Hojo would have killed him a thousand times over.

"YOU!" Hojo's neck snapped up at the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

"…You! Who _are_ you!? What did you do to her!?" Hojo shot the question at Inuyasha, looking angry and a little scared.

"_I _didn't do anything. Though, it's none of your _damn_ business if I did."

"Inu…Inuyasha…" This was a side of Inuyasha Kagome's mother had never seen. She had rushed over to her daughter's side to hold her while she sobbed and was now staring, dumbfounded, at the one man she'd truly trusted with her daughter. Though, she was beginning to doubt. Hojo had come to the house a little over half an hour ago, claiming that some crazy guy in a red outfit and long white hair had stolen Kagome. She wasn't really worried though. She recognized Inuyasha's description. The sight she'd seen upon entering Kagome's room was extremely suspicious though. Kagome had been only half-dressed, looked like she'd been struggling on the ground, the leaves in her hair strong evidence for that. There were puncture marks on her arm, bruises on her neck, and she was sobbing uncontrollably, Inuyasha standing over her, looking furious. Finally she noticed the fact that Kagome's window had been ripped clean out of it's pane.

"What…What happened?"

"Ask her! She knows better than I do!" He made no attempt to hide the scorn in his voice.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's mother, although somewhat afraid of him at the moment, was glaring at Inuyasha. Something had happened to Kagome and Inuyasha was standing there, yelling.

NO! She couldn't tell her mother or Hojo what had transpired that evening. She couldn't allow herself to say aloud what had almost happened. She couldn't bare Inuyasha's gaze anymore. She _had_ to leave.

Without a second thought, Kagome shot from her mother's arms, into the hallway. Not missing a beat, Inuyasha shot after her. He heard Kagome's mother scream and Hojo jump out of the way, crashing to the floor. In her haste, Kagome had not realized that her slack dress and lack of stilettos left 

extra fabric to graze the floor. On the second step down, her foot caught and she went tumbling forward…into something solid. Though, she hadn't continued rolling like she'd expected to.

Inuyasha saw her trip. She was so careless! He jumped forward to catch her. Kagome cringed. Her eyes slowly opened to focus on Inuyasha. He'd intended on continuing his questioning but was stopped dead in his tracks.

Kagome's eyes were swollen; tears had made salty tracks down her dirty face. A small track of blood seeped from her left arm, where he'd grabbed her. Kagome smelled strongly of sadness, stress, and…fear. She was afraid of him. Inuyasha's heart sank. He'd been so angry, so confused that he'd allowed himself to become this monster. He'd scared Kagome. Kagome should never be afraid of him. He had always worked so hard to make sure she felt safe with him. And here she was, running away from him…in fear.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's face contort and his mouth open as if he was about to continue his tirade then he just…stopped. A myriad of emotions flitted across Inuyasha's face and finally his eyes dropped, his ears drooping. Kagome stole this chance to free herself. And, as Kagome flew down the stairs and out the front door, there was no angry hanyou following, no furious accuser chasing her.

'_That bastard! I finally got Kagome alone long enough and he has to ruin everything! I'm gonna kill him! My only chance, and now I bet he's off somewhere chasing her down, trying to convince her to come back to him. I was so close, so damn close!'_

Sesshomaru had been so dumbstruck at being found in such a vulnerable position, that when his brother chased after Kagome, it took him too long to realize he should have stopped, and killed, him. He cared about Kagome but many times she let her emotions get the better of her. Very often, that quality was endearing. She cared about others and despite their lineage or past she took them as friends and allies. Though, Sesshomaru also knew what a grave weakness this was. Besides the fact that she'd trusted him when he was still undecided about killing her, her emotions often allowed her to be swayed into temporary lapses of proper judgment. Though it hurt Sesshomaru to think about it, he knew that what he and Kagome had almost done had been a product of one of those lapses. He also knew that it would never happen again. _'Damn.'_ All these emotions were really tearing at him and even though he knew he shouldn't, he felt so hopeless when it came to Kagome.

_'What have I done? I should never have lost my temper with her like that! Good job, idiot! Now Kagome's afraid of you! She could never love someone she's afraid of.'_ Inuyasha, after evading Kagome's mother, knew he should follow Kagome. She always let her guard down when she was upset. It wouldn't bother him too much if he knew she was going back to her house because she would be safe with her family. Now though, he knew she wished to return home the least, probably convinced that Inuyasha would be waiting to question her some more. He would follow her because, as he'd come to find out, her time was just as dangerous as his own.

He'd followed her scent for a few minutes before finding that it stopped at the house of one of Kagome's friends. He'd recognized that girl's smell and knew that that particular friend of Kagome's was 

sensible and wouldn't allow Kagome to wander aimlessly. The only thing he could do now was wait until he could apologize to her when she returned…_'if she returns'_.

"No, Miroku, I'm seriously worried. It was like she didn't even see us. And did you see how she looked? She was crying and her clothes were all tattered and hanging off her like she'd rolled down a hill or something…"

"I'm sure she's fine. She probably just got into another fight with Inuyasha and then tripped over something. Although I'm not sure why he brought her _back here_ if he was just going to yell at her…"

Only a few minutes ago, Sango and Miroku had seen Kagome run, unseeing, back to her own time. Very soon after, a furious Inuyasha had followed her through the well. Though neither would speak the fear out loud, not wanting to be the first to call Inuyasha dangerous or untrustworthy, they were worried at what he might do to her. He'd been angrier than they'd ever seen him without turning to his demon state. Though, that's exactly what they feared; him turning full demon.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Sango and Miroku spun to face a fuming Inuyasha. They both just stared at him, too shocked, too afraid, to speak.

"WHERE IS MY BASTARD OF A BROTHER!?" Not wanting things to get too dangerous, Sango figured she should answer Inuyasha.

"Uh…uh he left. He had to, uhm he said he had some business to take care of back in his own lands." Far from quelling Inuyasha's anger, Sango's answer sent Inuyasha reeling.

"WHAT!? That COWARD! That damn…that…URGH!" Inuyasha was so angry that he could barely think clearly. He had wanted to come back and kill Sesshomaru for what his brother had done to Kagome. He knew full well that Kagome herself would not initiate something like that. And while she may have responded, she would _never_ had been the one to start it, not with Sesshomaru…or at least that's what he kept trying to convince himself of.

Inuyasha wanted so badly to chase after Sesshomaru and gut him. But at the moment, Kagome was more important. He needed to be here when she decided to return. He needed to be the first one to talk to her…he needed to apologize. He should never had turned into the monster that he had.

A/N: Sorry about the wait on this chapter. I was working on the last chapter and the epilogue of this story. I had a tiny bit of inspiration and I wanted to make sure it got threaded into the idea I already had laid out for those two final chapters. I know you guys will love them. At least, I enjoyed writing them so I really hope you enjoy them. Though, those chapters are quite a bit a ways from being put up because I still have loads of stuff that needs to happen. Plus, I'm a little fuzzy on a few of the upcoming chapters. Also, I've been kinda bogged down with homework (yay college) and working cheerleading into my schedule. Anyway, there will probably be about 25 chapters in all. Give or take two chapters that is. So, please stick with the story .

Side note: My 18th b-day was on the third and I spent my birthday money on groceries, hangers, and toilet paper twirls sarcastic party favor...yay for birthdays….


	16. Confusion and Revelations

I'm gonna be honest and say that I've opened the word document that I was composing this particular chapter on about 20 times before it was finished. Though, only two of those times did I actually write a sizeable amount. Most of the time I just stared at the blinking cursor, probably figuring the words would magically appear on the screen. Yah, they didn't. Well, I just spent some time with this GORGEOUS guy and I'm waiting for my roomie to finish her homework so I can share all the juicy details. So I decided 'hey, why not write!?' Here you go:

Inuyasha was confused. He knew full well he should at least be somewhat angry at Kagome but he just couldn't really find it in himself to be angry with her. Sure he was irritated…heartbroken, that she had done what she had done, with _Sesshomaru_ no less. But the thing was, she _technically_ didn't do anything wrong. Inuyasha had never really let on that he liked her, he'd tried but that didn't work out, though he felt even if he had been able to tell her it wouldn't have made a difference, she couldn't possibly love him. Plus, Kagome was free to make her own decisions. And even if Inuyasha didn't agree with the one she'd just made, there was really nothing he could say about it. On the other hand, Kagome had all the reason to be mad at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was fairly sure that Kagome hadn't been completely into the idea of having sex with Sesshomaru but he did still interrupt a rather intimate moment of hers. Then, he chased her back to her own time, ripped her window from the wall, scared her mother, and terrified Kagome with his angry questions. He would understand if she never wanted to see or speak to him again. That last thought stung Inuyasha. Even if he couldn't have Kagome the way he wanted, as a mate and mother of his pups, he at least wanted her to always be his friend. He _needed_ her to always be there with words of encouragement and smiling that cute little smile that brightened his whole world. He would go to the ends of the earth to make sure she would forgive him for what he'd done. Right now though, the best thing he could do for her was give her some space.

Kagome was confused. The pieces just weren't fitting together. What part of last night _exactly_ was Inuyasha so mad about? Sure he had plenty of reasons to be mad but which reason was the main one? Why had he just let her go after he'd followed her all the way to her time? Why had Sesshomaru been so bold all of a sudden? And why in the seven hells was she such a slut?! She had almost allowed Sesshomaru to take her virginity! Not only did she barely know Sesshomaru but she dreamed of one day giving that special gift to Inuyasha. Although, she feared even more than before that he wouldn't want it. Especially after what he'd seen last night. Kagome at first wished Inuyasha had never interrupted them. That way he would not have seen what she was doing with Sesshomaru. When she thought about it more though, she knew if Inuyasha had not interrupted she _would really_ have something to be ashamed about. She needed to figure this all out. She needed to think but she couldn't do it here. Kagome had fled to a friend's house last night, not really knowing where else to go. Though, when she got here, she realized that she really just wanted to be alone.

…………………………

"KAGOME! Sweetie! I was so worried! What happened!?" Mrs. Higurashi ran to her limp daughter and held her in a tight embrace. "Kagome? Kagome, what happened!?"

"Mom. Please." Although that was all Kagome said, her mother understood her wish to be left alone. And even if her mother really wanted to know what had upset her child so much, she could wait until Kagome was ready to talk about it.

Kagome didn't really remember walking home, or how exactly she got to her room, but she chalked it up to muscle memory. Her mind was so busy trying to figure out how to fix what she'd done that her body was forced to run on auto-pilot. Really though, Kagome had all but come to the conclusion that there was absolutely nothing to be done. Sesshomaru would once again see her as infantile. Not like she really cared much about him anymore. When Shippo grew old enough to understand what had happened, he would see his mother in a light that she definitely didn't want to be seen in. Sango, well, Sango would be supportive on the outside but Kagome knew that on the inside, Sango would be _very _ disappointed with her. And then there was Inuyasha. Inuyasha would never see her as anything more than a shard detector now that he'd seen what she'd done…an _easy_ shard detector. How could she be so stupid!? Kagome threw the pillow she'd been clinging to across the room and fell to the floor sobbing.

…………………………..

'_DAMN! How did this happen!?'_ Soon after Inuyasha left last night, Sesshomaru had started to realize what he'd just done. Not only had he acted on emotions that were fairly new to him, but he'd rushed into something that could have truly ruined his life. Kagome was a human female. A human female who was very fertile. Sure, he'd really wanted to feel that delicious body of hers wrapped around his and hear her call out his name in ecstasy but those feelings, those words, were fleeting. Had she become pregnant with his child, the child would no doubt be a hanyou. The only thing he hated more than humans, was hanyous. No matter how many children he fathered after that, that hanyou child would be his first and rightful heir to Sesshomaru's legacy. It irked Sesshomaru how easily he had let his guard down. It was odd though. That wasn't the first time or even the second time that Sesshomaru had felt immensely drawn to the girl. In fact, ever since that night when the girl had so innocently walked in on Sesshomaru bathing, he had felt like he wanted to know all there was to know about this girl. No one had _ever _held his attention for so long. It was…remarkable. She was remarkable. She was compassionate, intelligent (with only the occasional lapse in judgement), attractive, and powerful. Yes, very powerful. Although, Sesshomaru knew Kagome was far from realizing her full potential, but once she did, everything that she did would be amazing. Every aspect of her life would be filled with power and success. That meant, no doubt that any child born from Kagome and fathered by demon as powerful as himself would be nigh unstoppable. _'Where did that come from?'_ He was doing it again. Picturing himself with that human. His instincts were calling out for her, calling to him to make her his mate…And his instincts were _never_ wrong. With that it was settled. Sesshomaru spun to a stop and ran back towards his half-breed brother's forest to finally claim the girl Kagome as his own.

………………………….

'_...No!' A voice cried out from the dark forest. She was running. Running fast into the depths of the forest. She saw lightening flash…heard thunder rolling. Where was she going? 'Please! _

_Don't!' Heat, she felt heat prickling at her skin. The earth shook underneath her. It was positively quivering with each shattering crash of thunder. More screams pierced the air. The image of long, writhing arms was stained into her vision as lightening struck behind them, illuminating the entire forest. Trees were being picked up a thrown like toothpicks wherever the lightning struck. Then, she saw them. With every hastened leaped she took towards the clearing, the fire in her fury grew immensely. This would end tonight._

"STOP!" Jolting awake, Kagome examined her innocent surroundings. Her breathing was shaky and ragged. And, although her room really was safe, she couldn't shake the wary feeling trickling into her thoughts and nerves.

"That dream again…"

…………………………

Sango's pacing was beginning to annoy even Kirara.

"What happened!? Why the hell won't anyone fess up to what happened!?" Sango shot daggers at Inuyasha as she watched him, seemingly peacefully, look out blankly into the vast expanse of land that stretched out away from the village. All night she'd questioned the hanyou. Sango wanted to know what terrible thing had happened to the girl she considered a sister. The only answer she got was a blink from an unresponsive Inuyasha.

"Sango…although we don't know what happened, at least we know Kagome is safe in her time." Sango lashed out, feeling like no one truly understood the torture she was experiencing.

"_HOW_ do we know she's safe!? Dog boy won't tell us anything!" Miroku quickly turned his eyes to Inuyasha, knowing that particular name would upset an already tense Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't even flinch. He was so caught up in his thoughts that Miroku began to wonder if Inuyasha had even _heard_ Sango's questions last night. And, as the days stretched forward, Miroku began to wonder if Inuyasha was even still alive…

…………………………

She'd done it again. Ended up somewhere without really realizing it. It had been a little over two week since "the incident". Unfortunately for Kagome, life had kept moving even if she wasn't ready to breathe again. She had skipped school that Monday but would have to go on Tuesday if the social worker, that would be at her home about ten minutes before school ended, was to believe that her mother was playing a positive role in Kagome's life. That fact that Kagome's body was present at school did not mean that Kagome's mind was anywhere near there though. Having suffered through circles of tortured thoughts, Kagome had all but 

turned her mind off, using it only for basic life processes…like keeping her torn heart beating. Now though, she was sitting on a park bench, absently wondering how she'd ended up there. She didn't really feel like she wanted to leave though, so she just sat there, possibly figuring that watching others would set her at ease.

It had been a dumb plan. She'd seen kids playing tag, cats chasing bugs, and teenagers gossiping loudly about one another, but had seen nothing to put her weary mind at ease. That is, until nightfall. The sun had long since set on Kagome. No one was left in the park. Knowing somewhere in the back of her mind that a late night park was not the safest place, Kagome moved her legs forward in an attempt to stand up, only to slump backwards onto the cold bench. That's when she saw them. They were walking arm in arm, gazing into each other's eyes as if no one else existed. Kagome stared in awe at the sight of a couple that looked to be at least 70 years old each. She had seen them before. A memory stirred in the back of her mind of her mother once telling Kagome the story of how those particular two came together. It had been one of those stories that against all odds, a large gap in financial standing, completely different family beliefs and ancestry, the two still managed to fall in love so deeply that nothing would tear them apart.

Kagome's hand slipped up to her moist cheek to wipe away a single tear that had fallen. She brought the hand up to her face for closer inspection. Why was she crying? She didn't have to ask herself twice though. Kagome loved a man that she would overcome any obstacle for, fight any battle for. She was envious of those two. Not in a malicious way, but in a way that she wished she could be where they were with the one she loved. It was then that it hit her. Inuyasha may never love her but she wanted to always be there for him. She wanted to be allowed to care for him in her old age, even if she grew too weak to only be able to smile at him to show her love. He may not accept her but she would stay by his side, silently if that were his wish, to support him.

Her legs filled with new strength, Kagome stood and marched back toward her house, towards the well that was the portal to her love.

Her depression was far from gone and she still had no desire to eat, sleep, or talk to anyone, but she found just enough strength in her new found revelation, that she was able to make it back to her house. She absently threw her necessities into her pack and wrote a quick letter to her mother.

'_Mom, sorry, but I have to go back. Don't worry, I'm safe.'_

With the note written and her bag packed, Kagome swung her legs over the well and let herself be swallowed by the welcome blue light.

A/N: OK so three things: 1. I know this chapter is short but not only did I want to post a new chapter for you guys but I also wanted to post this before you all began to wonder if I'd died. 2. It's kind of a bland chapter, I know. But, it was a basic housekeeping chapter that was needed for you to understand what's going on. 3. I know Kagome seems like a wuss in this story. In fact, she's even been called stupid. The thing is, that's kind of right, but mostly wrong. She is fierce when it comes to fighting an enemy but with such fierce emotions of duty and protection, comes fierce emotions of love. Inuyasha is the ONLY one that she would stay silent for. No one else would be able to quiet and control this feisty girl.

And to reference the fact that she was stupid and almost had sex with Sesshomaru, I have to say that a few of you overestimate the human minds ability to deal with stress. Kagome was at a breaking point and she was depressed and angry. When humans are depressed, understanding and consolation from another often feels right, even if under normal circumstances, that consolation would not even be allowed within ten feet of us. She was confused, lonely, angry and yes, quite stupid, but please understand that I do not intentionally want Kagome to be stupid, it's just she _is_ still a teenage girl, even if she is really mature most of the time.

A new chapter should be out soon (and by soon I mean sooner than this one but still probably at least 3 days) because I have to say that I'm not particularly proud of this one and I want to get your mind off of it and into the really juicy meat of the story (filled with battle and citrus fruit).


	17. Battle Between Brothers

A/N: SO sorry about the late update! cowers in corner I've been UBER busy lately. I've been trying to get a hold of my brother (he's in Iraq right now) I've been working on mid-term projects, my best friend is now attending school here (she is in my room in my dorm, yay! We're roommates!) I'm still writing 'thank-you' notes from my birthday gifts :X The college had a pep rally type thing that the cheerleaders had to perform for so I've been putting in extra time at practices. (although I've been slacking slightly on my gym attendance) plus I have to find time to cook, eat, and sleep in between all that. So, sorry again, but here's the next chapter!

The blue sky was slowly melting into a golden sunset. Birds we settling down for the night and the insects began calling out. It would have been peaceful if not for the cries of a murderous hanyou and a determined demon lord piercing the air.

Once Sesshomaru had decided on returning to Inuyasha's forest, he had done everything he could to get there as fast as possible. Should Kagome return, he wanted to be there. And if he could get there before Kagome and use that extra time to eliminate the one threat to his and Kagome's relationship that would be even better.

Inuyasha was caught up in his thoughts, but had still immediately noticed the fast approaching scent of his brother. He snarled…loud, startling a dozing Miroku and causing poor Shippo to yelp out in fright.

"Sesshomaru!" It happened almost too fast to see.

Inuyasha lunged at him. His sword lifted high above his head.

"You BASTARD! You have no idea what you've done! She means nothing to you and you tricked her into that!" Sesshomaru's claws caught Inuyasha's sword as it flew straight to his face. "She's so fragile already! You know that!" To say Sesshomaru was taken aback at the ferocity of Inuyasha's attack, and that he was slightly unprepared, was a bit of an understatement. But that didn't mean he wasn't easily able to counterattack.

Sesshomaru flipped his brother over his shoulder, stood on his arm and sneered,

"And whose fault is that dear brother?" A growl tore through the air.

"DAMN YOU! Don't you think I know that!" Sesshomaru sighed sarcastically, gazing unconcerned at his little half-brother.

"I told you the consequences would be dire if you were to go see her. Granted those weren't exactly the consequences I had in mind when I said it, but they work pretty well, wouldn't you say, dear brother?" Inuyasha howled in burning fury.

"You bastard! You abused her, used her, just to teach me a lesson!?"

"Do not flatter yourself into thinking that so much energy would be put into a plan just to spite you." Sesshomaru jammed his heel farther down into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Then why!?" Sesshomaru blinked and Inuyasha felt the pressure on his shoulder slacken infinitesimally. Sesshomaru himself had not fully figured out why he wanted Kagome so much. He knew he wanted her though, and that was good enough for him. If anyone else had a problem with that, he would gladly and easily dispose of them.

"The explanation would only be wasted on you." This infuriated Inuyasha; he felt his control slipping.

"Still unable to control those emotions of yours I se-" Inuyasha's claws pulled across Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru snarled, furious that he could even be touched by this half-breed, and blinked blood from his eye. Inuyasha's own eyes were starting to tint a foreboding shade of red.

"My, my. Someone's been practicing. Although, it won't do you any good- " another slash, this time with a sword. Sesshomaru was thrown back with the force of the thrust, blood spitting from his right shoulder.

"Stop talking. Fight!" 'Damn! Concentrate!' Sesshomaru scolded himself as he aimed his whip at Inuyasha's neck, flicking his wrist to get the proper angle. Inuyasha easily dodged it and sprang forward while Sesshomaru felt the recoil of his failed attack. Sesshomaru was able to jump from Inuyasha's path, but only barely. Sesshomaru had to stop putting on his prideful act and get down to business. He wouldn't lose to this half-breed, especially when he was fighting for Kagome.

Inuyasha dug his feet into the ground and pushed off, shooting himself at his brother. Sesshomaru, finally concentrating, was able to easily evade the attack. Snarling, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"You can't have her. You'll only hurt her!" Inuyasha spat.

"Neither can you. How could she ever care about you? All you are is a filthy half-breed. You belong nowhere with no one."

Inuyasha's eyes finally bled fully red, the blue in the center frighteningly intense. He kicked aside his sword. He would have no need for it. He could protect Kagome from Sesshomaru with his bare hands. If he couldn't what use would he ever be to her…

Wind whipped past Sesshomaru's neck as he gracefully slid his head out of the path of Inuyasha's claws. Sesshomaru's whip followed Inuyasha's ankle, tripped him and seared the skin at the back of Inuyasha's leg. He didn't even notice though. He was already rushing past Sesshomaru, fangs bared, claws pointed. Once again, Sesshomaru was able to avoid his brother with ease.

"UHGH!" Sesshomaru gasped. Inuyasha had run past Sesshomaru only to immediately turn around and shove his caws in Sesshomaru's back right above where his armor met his shoulder blades. Inuyasha pulled out, blood spilling down Sesshomaru's now stained clothing. He growled low. How had his brother been able to hit him so many times already!? Inuyasha still barely had a scratch on him. Sesshomaru was done being defensive. He was going to start fighting back.

Mouth curling into a wicked smile, Sesshomaru took two deliberate steps forward, letting his eyes become red. Inuyasha was already running back toward Sesshomaru, kicking off the ground and pushing a foot in the direction of his smug face. Sesshomaru, no longer simply avoiding attack, grabbed Inuyasha's uninjured ankle and slung him forward. Dust and rock flew into the air as Inuyasha skidded along the ground. Another growl, Inuyasha's this time. He stood, not noticing, not caring about, the deathly green glow coming from his brother's claws. The grass sizzled ominously as Sesshomaru walked gracefully to his Inuyasha, humming a menacing promise.

"I'll finish this quickly. Wouldn't want Kagome to have to lay eyes upon your ugly, rotting corpse."

"You BAST-!" Inuyasha froze. It couldn't be! Not now! Not yet! Taking advance of what Sesshomaru saw as an opening, he pulled his whip back sharply filling it with energy, making it grow immensely lethal filled with such poison. The air split with the force of the whip as it flew through it, chasing after Inuyasha, who was running, break-neck, to the well. A mere second before the whip could reach Inuyasha, he fell forward, sprawled on the battle torn ground that had tripped him. Just as Sesshomaru's whip missed Inuyasha and slashed at the well, Inuyasha was able to choke out,

"NO! KAGOME!"

LJULJULJULJULJULJULJULJULJULJULJULJ

As Kagome's feet met the soft dirt of the well, she sighed. She hadn't really thought about what she would say. Neither had she factored in that Inuyasha might be long gone by now, figuring that alone he was better suited to find the shards. "What am I gonna d- AAH!" Suddenly a blast of green light shook the whole well and rocked loose a wall of stones. Right before Kagome's conciseness faded, she could have sworn she heard her name called out.


	18. Forgiveness

Sesshomaru stood dumbfounded, staring at the ruined well top. What…What had just happened? Why hadn't he smelled her? He was worse than Inuyasha if he wasn't even able to smell the return of Kagome's sweet scent because he was too engrossed in fighting. Although he may still have been confused, he regained his outward composure quickly. Not quite quick enough though, since Inuyasha had already lifted an unconscious Kagome from the well.

Inuyasha was furious, murderous, and…scared to death. Kagome's heart was barely beating, her pulse a slow, tiny off-beat thrum. She'd already lost quite a lot of blood, and she was barely breathing; only taking sharp random gasps of air in her unconscious state.

"Stay. Back." Sesshomaru had moved to take Kagome from Inuyasha. Though, the command had not come from Inuyasha. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched as Sango shook with fury and fear. She was glaring at Sesshomaru from between the veil of her bangs, tears slipping rapidly from her eyes. She'd seen the whole scene unfold. She'd figured that they were all safe hidden from the battle. Though, she had not counted on Kagome's early return.

There was a strained silence as everyone thought about what to do. Sango wanted to help her friend-the friend she saw as sister. She knew that this was near impossible though. Kagome had always been the one who knew how to heal the wounded soothe their pain.

Inuyasha's mind was running on full speed. Rather than allowing him to form a plan, his rapid-fire thoughts were merely blurring his grasp with the reality of the situation, sending him spiraling into a black hole of confusion and fear.

Miroku was holding a flailing Shippo back. Shippo had never seen his 'mother' in such a state. He was furious with the man holding him. Why was he not allowed to run to her, to hold her? What Shippo didn't know was that Miroku himself was fighting not to run to her to try to somehow preserve her life.

Sesshomaru was the worst off. He'd done this. He'd harmed the innocent Kagome. He was the reason she was covered in blood. He was the reason her eyes were not open, shinning as she smiled.

Five necks snapped simultaneously as a small, garbled cough left Kagome's mouth. Inuyasha jumped as the form in his arms began to stir. Her heart rate was still very low and her breathing still erratic but she was still alive. Alive and awake.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha! Quiet! Set her down!" Unwillingly, the hanyou complied and nervously leaned over Kagome to watch as her eyes fluttered half-open.

She groaned. Her eyes met with the sight of Inuyasha leaning over her, Sango kneeling beside her, holding her hand and looking more afraid than Kagome had ever seen her before. And just before she slipped back into the void she'd just woken from, she saw a face filled with emotion that she thought that person incapable of. Sesshomaru looked scared, so very scared. And sorry, like he'd done 

something unforgivable and he knew it. As her eyes closed she wondered what had happened to make him seem so worried.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She wanted it to stop. It was too much. Her whole body stung, and ached, and she was so cold. Sometimes, she'd even hear screams. Whenever she heard the screams she would hear voices too. They were voices that comforted her but the nearer she got to them, the more pain she felt, the more she felt that she wanted to just stop everything. She had to stay away from those voices, had to stop the pain.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Deciding Kagome was way more important than dealing with his brother just yet, Inuyasha scooped Kagome up and brought her to Kaede's small hut. Hopefully the woman could help Kagome.

Nearly four days had passed and the only hope the group could gather was from Kagome's random screaming fits. She was restless and often reopened her wounds in her fits of unconscious writhing. Whenever she'd start to stir, they'd call her name, trying to bring her forth. They had no way of knowing though that their attempts only served to push her back into herself. Kagome, already having been malnourished from two weeks with very little food, was losing weight even faster. Having finally been convinced to leave Kagome's side to fetch some more food for her, they had not yet found anything easy enough to get down her throat, Inuyasha left. Sango and Kaede were thoroughly worn out. They had not allowed themselves to sleep a wink since Kagome had been injured. Though, even if they'd wanted to, they couldn't have. Inuyasha's stressed aura was too much to allow for rest. Miroku had taken poor Shippo away from his "mother" so he would not have to be exposed to the same pain he'd felt as a younger kit. He'd already lost one mother and being placed in this situation again might send the poor thing over the edge. Kaede had told the group that she was almost positive Kagome would fully recover from this ordeal, but the precaution was still taken for Shippo's sake. Whenever Kagome finally woke up he would never leave her side if he was allowed to sit here and watch her suffer now. Sesshomaru was the only one left awake at Kagome's side. Inuyasha had been against it as had Sango but Kaede knew the Taiyoukai meant no harm. In fact he'd been more than willing to gather anything needed. Whether it be wood for fire, cool clean water for Kagome's body, anything- he was willing to get it.

He stared at the face of the woman whom he'd seriously endangered. The old woman had assured them all that the girl would survive. It didn't matter any to him. He felt responsible for this. He knew this remarkable woman would blame him for her pain and suffering. How could she not? He would blame himself, why shouldn't she?

Sesshomaru was knocked from his brooding suddenly. He'd heard a rustle and thought maybe Kagome was going to go into one of her screaming fits again. Though something was different…her eyes…they were…open!

"Ses-Sesshomaru…?" His eyes widened. When he'd focused on her, Kagome locked her watery eyes with his. She looked so tired, so helpless. His inner demon battled with itself. It wanted to protect her from something like this ever happening to her, but growled at the knowledge that Sesshomaru himself had done this to her, unwillingly or not.

"Miko…" She smiled and returned in a voice scratchy from lack of use,

"As articulate as ever." Sesshomaru's mind ground to a stop. He could only think of one thing. She was talking to him….?

"Miko? Are you not mad at this Sesshomaru."

"Mad?" Sesshomaru's heart dropped. Of course she wasn't mad at him…yet. She did not know who had put her in such a state. The truth was best though. Something about this girl made him want to tell the truth, to be free from lies.

"This Sesshomaru was the one who has caused your pain. This Se-"

"I know." He stared at her. "I saw…the green light."

"Why are you not more upset? Your pain and suffering was caused by-"

"Sesshomaru. I'm not mad." She paused, coughing slightly. Her dry throat protested being used after so long. "I know you didn't do it on purpose." If she had not been in so much pain, and so dizzy, she would have laughed. Sesshomaru's face was priceless. If Kagome had ever seen anyone ever look like a deer in headlights, it was Sesshomaru right now. After a short moment though, he regained some kind of cmoposure.

"This Sesshomaru's purpose is not the point. The point is that you were injured, intentionally or not." Kagome chuckled, earning an odd somewhat indignant glare from the taiyoukai.

"Sorry, but it just seems like you are trying to apologize." Sesshomaru bristled.

"No one said you had to accept it. This Sesshomaru could not care less if you did!"

"No, Sesshomaru, you've got me wrong. I wasn't-" Kagome coughed violently a few times, grabbing at her ribs as the sudden movements aggravated her injuries. "-excuse me. Wasn't laughing because I think it's laughable that you're apologizing. I just never thought I'd hear you apologize to anyone…especially not me."

"Then, you are willing to accept my apo…apol…" The powerful taiyoukai's pride was being smashed into tiny little pieces but he could barely feel it, "apology?" He looked stricken, like it was the last thing he was expecting her to do-but hope that she did.

"Of course I will."

"How is this so? That you are able to 'forgive' so easily. Is there some reason you are trying to trick this Sesshomaru into something? What exactly are-"

"No, Sesshomaru-" She'd lifted her arms to wave them in front of her face-in a placating manner- only to hiss when she felt pain shoot in her shoulders. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed for the briefest second as he watched Kagome tense in pain. He'd caused that pain but she was forgiving him. No questions asked, no 'now-you-owe-me's', not even a scared glance. Where her friends had loathed just being in his presence since the incident, Kagome was openly forgiving him. It didn't make sense. He'd never met someone so kind, so gentle, so unquestioningly forgiving. Everyone but the person that _should_ be blaming him, blamed him. It was not fitting. He needed to think, to escape.

Kagome watched the battle of emotions play across Sesshomaru's face. And although it was quite amusing, a few things were bothering her. Why was Sesshomaru being so openly apologetic? Sure he bit back when he'd thought she was going to refuse his apology but he seemed sincere and concerned enough. The second was why had he stayed? Had he wanted to make sure she was safe? That she would live? The third was simply that she was still really sore. So sore that she was slowly losing consciousness. As her eyes slipped closed she saw the venerable taiyoukai stand and walk fierce and fast from the room she was lying in.

A/n: wow. So I had a REALLY strong desire to make this a Sess/Kag fic when I was writing this chapter, but I didn't. I had originally intended this to be an Inu/Kag fic and I wasn't backing down. Oh so I guess you know now, it is definitely an Inu/Kag fic. Sorry about the wait on this (and the other) chapters. I am having serious trouble in my chemistry and bio classes. Like I wanna cry every time I think about it. It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't need exemplary grades in at least Bio to get into the nursing program at my college. So please forgive me and write me happy reviews to get my mind off of how frustrated and scared I am.  
EEEK! I know the story may seem a little boring and slow right now but I PROMISE within the next few chapters it will pick up again and Inuyasha and Kagome get to have a little alone time ;p


	19. Revenge

A/n: Ok, so school's been eating my time. The first semester is almost over and then I will have a seven week break. Although I will have a 40 hour a week job and be visiting my family for a week, I will be freer (yes, freer is a word, I checked) to write and feel inspired. So, I guess I'm suggesting that maybe after this or the next chapter, re-read the story because after the next chapter, the chapters should be coming out pretty rapid-fire and I want everyone to remember how the story started out. Thanks and enjoy yourselves 

Though he was loath to the idea, Inuyasha had left Kaede's small hut. It was for a good cause but Inuyasha didn't want to not be able to see Kagome's face for any longer than it took to blink his eyes. He'd gathered what he could as quickly as he could. Making sure to gather what he thought would help her best but also making sure to make quick work of it. While returning, Inuyasha saw a very confused looking Sesshomaru. Not that Sesshomaru wore a confused expression, no. His expression was as emotionless as ever but Inuyasha could feel the confusion positively radiating off of him.

'_Thought the bugger knew everything.'_ Inuyasha snorted at his own sarcastic remark before he returned his attention to the matter that had been plaguing him. Kagome. How had he allowed her to get hurt? Sure, Sesshomaru had been the one to cause the damage but Inuyasha was supposed to protect her. Why had he failed her? How could he ever look her in the eyes again, especially if she was permanently injured? He'd thought about it while he was fighting Sesshomaru. He would tell Kagome he loved her and wanted her to always be by his side. Whether it was as his mate, the mother of his pups, or just as a friend, he would take whatever she would give him. But, would she give him anything now? Would she even heal enough to give him anything? That last though made Inuyasha furious. Unable to control his emotions any longer, he let a snarl rip past his lips as he slammed his balled fist into the closest tree.

"Something troubling you, Inuyasha?" At the sound of the voice, Inuyasha's head whipped around, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru snarled as he realized he'd long ago passed his half-brother. Being so wrapped up in his musings, Sesshomaru had not even noticed the half-breed's passing. He didn't let the matter occupy him long though. He still needed to know what all this stuff with Kagome meant. He needed to know why she had such a hold over him. She was a human female. It was as plain and simple as that. So why was he willing to spend hours thinking and dreaming about her? Sesshomaru had asked himself this question many times and every time, though he'd never even consider it, he got the same answer. She was the first person to ever truly accept him. Sure there were those who were loyal to him but that was either out of duty or fear. Rin seemed to accept him but she was an innocent and did not understand the difference between humans and demons, nor did she know of his violent past. Jaken…well Jaken was just crazy. Kagome though, she knew him. She knew how evil he could be, she knew how easy it was for him to kill those in his way without a second thought or drop of remorse. She knew he was a demon and she was a human who could be wiped from the earth with one swift, deadly swipe of his claws…but she accepted him. His own mother had never even shown him that same 

courtesy. As soon as the birthing was over he'd been passed to a sucking nurse. He'd only ever seen the woman a few times before she was thrown from the kingdom for attacking Izaiyo. And that was saying something since Sesshomaru was around 70 when his mother had been banished. He'd always blamed his father and his father's human concubine for his despair but he'd always known deep down that the woman had wanted nothing to do with him. His birth was just a duty she'd performed. Kagome would never see him as just a "duty". No, she cared about him. Just like she cared about every other stray she'd taken in. She didn't care about pasts or physical traits. Demon or human, young or old, angry or sad, she took them to herself and loved them…and he loved her in return. And he swore right then to the kamis that he would do anything to protect her and preserve the life of this goddess of kindness and love.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaede shook her head at the entire situation. She'd woken up as soon as Kagome had started stirring again but had not made the fact known. Kagome seemed to want to get something across to Sesshomaru. Kaede knew that the Taiyoukai blamed himself. Granted it _was_ his fault, but she knew it was accidental. She also knew that though it may not seem like anything to anyone else, the western lord would tear himself apart over it and there was only one person who could put an early stop to that.

Most of Kagome's injuries were superficial. Yes, they reopened and bled when she thrashed about but they would heal fully. She would be a little sore for quite a while but those injuries were not the one's Kaede was concerned about. For some reason Kagome was not returning to consciousness. That Kaede could see, the damage to Kagome's head was minimal. It was very unlikely that she'd even received a concussion. Why then did Kagome not respond to her name being called? And why exactly was Kagome's aura so weak? Kaede was now regretting her decision to stay silent. She should have questioned Kagome before she allowed her to slip back into her restless slumber.

'_Where's Inuyasha gotten to with the child's food?'_ At that, Kaede left her little hut in search of a seemingly unreliable half-demon dog.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome awoke with a start. She'd heard voices again but this time they were much more familiar and yet that much more unfamiliar. Just before she'd woken to Sesshomaru staring at her, Kagome had felt something…break. Or rather, fracture a little. Kagome really couldn't describe it any other way. It was like something had a grip on her very soul, confusing her, causing her pain. That was right after she'd heard those voices. It was strange because she'd been in pain for a long time but she had not yet heard _those_ voices. They told her to fight, to push through the pain. Obviously she had not pushed hard enough, as she'd fallen right back into her horrid slumber soon after that. She was fully awake now though, having pushed a little harder this time.

Immediately upon awaking, she remembered what she had come here for. But, when she looked around, she saw no sign of him. This worried her. Where was he? Was he fighting with 

Sesshomaru again? She had to find him and fast. She knew her fear was irrational and quite a bit presumptuous but she couldn't help that nagging feeling that something was off…very off.

Kagome didn't really need to sneak out of the hut. She had discovered very quickly that Sango, besides being the only left in the hut, was completely out so Kagome didn't waste her time creeping around.

Once she stepped over the threshold, Kagome broke out in a run. She didn't really know where he was but for some reason, she knew where she was going.

A weird energy was emanating from the spot she was walking towards. If she turned around, Kagome could probably still see Kaede's hut in the distance. The run had only taken her a few seconds. Mostly because once she got to a certain point she couldn't move any farther. It was almost like her body itself feared going any further, and just as soon as she stopped, Kagome heard a voice that made her not want to go any further either.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"My dear, why the face? Did you not miss me?" Inuyasha stared, dumbfounded. Something about this situation wasn't right. "Ah, I see. You are too worried about your little pet. Well, you won't be so distracted soon. The girl won't be around to clog your thoughts much longer." A cold hand was placed on Inuyasha's chest and he shuddered involuntarily, a ripple of revulsion crawling under his skin. "It's a shame she still has such a hold on-AH! Damn! She's awake!" Her aura weakened as she grabbed her chest and swore again. "Well. She is a fighter then. Not for much longer though. Soon she'll be gone, the soul she stole will go back to its rightful owner, and we can finally go to hell together." Inuyasha finally managed to choke out his confusion, "Ki-Kikyo? What are you talking about? Her soul….OH NO! Kikyo, I swear if you so much as think about hurting-" But he was cut off as a cold pair of lips pushed onto his, her frigid arms pulling his shocked body unwillingly closer.

Inuyasha gasped. What the hell was going on!? She had just threatened Kagome, his _love_, and now she was kissing him!? Oh _hell_ no! He shoved her roughly away and snarled menacingly.

"Bitc-"

"No. Don't say things you may regret later my dear." Kikyo's voice was syrupy and sing-song. Death had morbidly twisted Kikyo's personality. Granted it only needed a little twisting as it was already corrupted, but still. And was Inuyasha mistaken or was Kikyo…smiling? Kikyo was right though. Inuyasha should watch his words. He still had no idea what Kikyo had planned with Kagome. Actually, he knew exactly what Kikyo was planning. She was going to take Kagome's soul back and kill her. The _how_ is what Inuyasha didn't know. If he knew, maybe he could find a way to prevent it…he _had_ to find a way to prevent it.

"Kik….Kikyo, what _exactly_ are talking about?" Kikyo smirked. She had his _full_ attention now. Something she had not had for quite a long time. Kikyo was convinced her plan was flawless. No one could stop her now. She had too tight a hold on Kagome. Therefore, she had no reservations about 

letting Inuyasha in on all the gritty details. Details to a plan that would finally allow Kikyo to exact her revenge and keep the hanyou she saw as hers-even if she didn't want him. Plus, there was no harm in letting Inuyasha think he still had the upperhand. It would be that much easier if he let his guard slip even the tiniest bit.

"Well, Inuyasha, I have to thank you and your brother first-off." Inuyasha snarled. He wasn't exactly sure where she was going with this but he had a sick feeling that Inuyasha's own lack of protection where Kagome was concerned allowed Kagome to become involved in Kikyo's sick little games. A crooked smile pulled at Kikyo's lips.

"Had you two not injured her I would have had to wait much longer. I've already waited too long. I've spent much time, too much time, gathering what I needed. You see Inuyasha, there is a spell. Why it was brought into existence I neither know or care. The fact is, that it is exactly what I need. Coupled with Kagome's weakened state, this spell allowed me to penetrate Kagome's soul…my soul." Kikyo's stare was deadly. "The little brat's been ruining it. But now, now I have a chance to get it back. The pain she's been feeling is not real. The hold I have on the soul that resides in part in Kagome's body is, the way her body sees it, rebelling. Because, well, it _is_ rebelling. Her mind and body are in tremendous pain from the control I have over her soul. And the longer I control that pain, the more willing her body will be to give up her soul. This is why she has not woken yet. Her body feels pain when the soul awakens. To ease the pain, the mind shrinks back into the body, simply existing. Soon though, her body will realize that unless it rises to consciousness, it will die. To rise to consciousness it needs to rid itself of the pain, the intruder…the soul." Inuyasha's eyes bugged. He knew exactly where Kikyo was going with this but he couldn't get his terrified mind to formulate a response. "Yes, Inuyasha. You understand now. It was so easy too. Not only did her injuries allow me into her body much easier, they were a decoy for your little troupe of do-gooders." '_Do-gooders?' _Who was this person talking? It definitely wasn't the Kikyo he thought he knew. Feelings of betrayal and the need for revenge had twisted the pitiful priestess into something even more horrid than Inuyasha could have imagined. Sure, Kikyo had been a little messed up when she was still alive and now Inuyasha couldn't see what he'd seen in her, but this was just ridiculous. Kikyo continued her self-righteous speech. "No one would suspect anything other than Kagome had been more severely injured in the 'accident' than previously thought. That is, until it was too late and my soul was peeled from the little thief's body and returned to where it belongs." Inuyasha suddenly found his voice; and it was _furious_.

"Where it belongs? WHERE IT BELONGS!? Kagome's soul '_belongs'_ with _her_. And even if your twisted self could accept a soul, you don't deserve it. The only thing you would do with it is cause more pain, more grief…ruin more lives." Inuyasha's smirk turned bemused and somewhat sad. "One time, long ago, I was willing to give up everything to be with you, to please you. Everything that I was, that I am. Why though? You never truly loved me. You couldn't even accept me for who I was." Inuyasha's tone turned acidic. "trust me, you don't need that soul. You could live on spite alone. Even if you did get the soul it would probably just shrivel up and die in all that darkness you've allowed to grow inside and consume you."

Kikyo's eyes flashed dangerously for a second before narrowing, her voice cool and smooth. "Accept you? How could anyone? You're nothing but filth. A filthy mistake made by a filthy demon who took a filthy, traitorous human to his filthy bed. Who knows why I allowed myself to stay near you. Maybe I thought I was being rebellious, going against the nature of a priestess. But even I could only stand that for so long." Inuyasha's hear t slammed and wrenched at her words. Not because _she'd_ said them. No, he long ago gave up the idea that he'd ever truly cared about Kikyo or that she had cared for him. This pain was purely from the words themselves. Always taunting him, in the deepest recesses of his mind, carved so painfully into every single one of his memories was the knowledge that every word Kikyo said was true. He was filth. Worthless. Unlovable…unloved. "Enjoy the whore while you can. The soiled little beast only has so much time left. Then you will come with me to hell and suffer just as much as I have through what you've put me through." Inuyasha snarled and made to lunge at Kikyo but she was gone instantly. His growl caught in his throat and he sunk to his haunches and breathed heavily. Worry suddenly swirled angrily in his mind. Kagome was in danger…she was going to die…the woman whom he cared so much for would no longer be by his side, smiling that smile that allowed him, if only for brief seconds, to believe he had worth, that he was loved.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And we can finally go to hell together." Kagome's blood ran cold. It was…Kikyo. It was Kikyo and she'd just told Inuyasha that they were _finally_ going to go to hell together. Kagome wanted to cry but she couldn't tear her eyes away long enough to let them fill with tears. Now Inuyasha was asking Kikyo something…telling her not think about…about…he'd…he'd just kissed her. Kagome ran as fast as she could away from the sight, ignoring the furious protests of her injured body. The tears did not come though. The sobs didn't show either. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't. She loved him but he didn't love her. She would have to be alright with that if she was going to be able to serve him the rest of her life…anything to be by his side. So with a small hiccup, Kagome put up the final brick. The final brick on the wall she'd been building on her emotions for so long to protect herself from harm. She would keep her feelings locked away. Locked away, never to be seen again.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kikyo had smirked as the girl ran away. Once Kagome had fought through the spell, Kikyo was furious. So, Kikyo figured why not give the little monster a show? She'd used Kagome's captive soul to pull her close, quickly. Then she'd put up a reverse barrier. Kagome could see in but Inuyasha could not see out. He would not be able to hear or smell her either. Kikyo had been planning on dragging out her special show just for Kagome but Inuyasha had to ruin it by threatening her. Kikyo could not have Kagome believing that he cared for Kagome. It would ruin everything. All her planning, all the time she'd spent preparing for this. It was the perfect revenge and she couldn't have _anyone_ screwing it up. So she'd done the thing that she'd planned on doing when she first thought of hurting the girl. She pulled Inuyasha into her arms and kissed him. She shuddered. He was filth. She felt sick just touching him, but this was for a good cause. And right before Inuyasha shoved her away, Kikyo felt it, saw it. Kagome was convinced. Convinced that Inuyasha had truly fallen into the arms of the woman she was already so envious of. '_This torture was well worth it,' _Kikyo thought to herself as Inuyasha pushed her back.

A/N: I was not going to involve Kikyo in the story more than a mention of her name once or twice. Though, her appearance helps fill a gap I was wondering how to fill nearly perfectly for where I want this story to go.


	20. And So it Begins

Ok so I've searched high and low for a picture of a dress even similar to the one Kagome wore in chapter 12 (A formal affair). The best I could do was these two pictures. The first one is similar to the top of Kagome's dress in the sense that it almost like the V that Kagome's neckline is. Also, where the top and bottom meet, the dress is slightly pulled up (just like Kagome's dress was). The differences are that the neckline on Kagome's goes almost to her bellybutton (think J-lo's green dress with slightly more fabric covering her breast and not quite that low) and there is no back to it: it's just a V of fabric! (there is also no decal on the front of Kagome's dress). The second picture is similar to the bottom of Kagome's dress because it has a train and a small lifted area that you can see her feet. Although the bottom of Kagome's dress was not gathered like that picture shows. Also keep in mind that Kagome's dress was Cobalt blue. GAH! I wish I could draw well so that I could show you guys! (Remember to remove the spaces!)

http: /www. flickr. com/ photos/ 25748312N03/ 2421456500/

http: / www. flickr. com/ photos/ 25748312 N03/ 2420638053/

Sesshomaru could never remember a time where he'd ever felt so…full. He'd finally allowed himself to truly and fully care about someone and it felt amazing. All the little things that had ever annoyed him; delays in traveling, worthless demons who wasted his time with their inferiority complexes, Jaken's constant ramblings, none of that mattered anymore. He had someone to love and maybe someone to care for him return. An unbidden image found its way into Sesshomaru's conscious thoughts. It was Kagome trailing after a small white haired boy while cradling a tiny bundle wrapped in pink. Her hair was tied loosely back, but it was still noticeably long and soft. She turned her glowing face towards him and smiled while touching her slightly protruding stomach, another pup. The kimono she was wrapped in was made of the finest silks in elegant colors. It signified her rank…the mate of the Western lord. Sesshomaru audibly gasped. He hadn't really thought too much about her future with him. He knew he wanted to protect her but he had not yet considered how he would keep her close. Sesshomaru knew that he _did_ want her close though. And just the thought of her being with another man, intimately or otherwise, made him furious…and she was quite attractive…deliciously so. It was settled then. Regardless of her human state, he would mate her and she would become the lady of the Western lands. Sesshomaru didn't even care that he was following in his father's deadly footsteps, something he'd sworn he'd never do. If it kept Kagome close to him, he was willing to do anything.

Resolution in mind, Sesshomaru walked towards the faint trail of Kagome's scent. What time was better than the present? Something stopped him though. That smell…Kagome…something was wrong…_was_ wrong. When Sesshomaru had caught Kagome's scent it went from curious, to extremely distressed to…blank. Sesshomaru could not smell any emotion in her scent now. The scent was pure Kagome minus the love that was always found laced with it. There was a lack of any other emotion too. It was like she'd wiped her feelings clean. It severely distressed him and he was just about to go investigate when he sensed a familiar presence that made even the venerable taiyoukai a little queasy.

"Damn you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru knew the only reason that the undead priestess would be here was Inuyasha's presence. He snarled. Kagome must have seen the two together. He didn't have to know 

the group very well to know that the relationship between the priestess and Inuyasha caused tension. Sesshomaru would have been glad that Kagome had a reason to turn away from Inuyasha. He would have, if he knew it didn't hurt her so much.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kagura, I don't think this could have gone any better." Naraku was sitting, one leg unceremoniously pulled against his chest, the other hanging off the rock he was on. Kagura had watched him for hours as he sat smiling in that chilling way. She didn't know exactly why but the fact that his plan was going flawlessly unnerved her. "People are so easy to manipulate. So easy to predict. This plan would never have worked so well if everyone didn't do just what I knew they would. Especially if it wasn't for that precious miko. She ensnares the emotions of those around her, unknowingly twisting and bending them to her will. She could so easily bring on wars with something as simple as her presence. She holds the group together and she can just as easily tear it apart. And that Kikyo, she lets her emotions control her even more than her reincarnation. All I had to do was tell her there was a spell to take her soul back and gain Inuyasha, and she jumped. Though, I think I may have forgotten to tell the poor dead priestess that I made the spell especially for this instance so that I might myself of Kikyo once and for all." Naraku chuckled menacingly. "Oh well." Laughing at his own cunning Naraku replayed his plan to himself. Kikyo's soul had far too long been separated from its original body. It had now adapted to Kagome and would fight against any other body that tried to posses it unless it could find its original owner. It would locate its original owner by searching for any fragment of itself left. The soul in Kikyo's body would not respond in the necessary manner though. It had too long been filled with anger and the need for revenge. The two pieces of soul, one peaceful and strong, the other angry and tired, would be unable to match up, effectively killing both Kagome and Kikyo. But Naraku was not dumb. He knew that sometimes souls didn't behave like they should. So he had a backup plan. He knew Kikyo would disclose her plot to Inuyasha, trying to get some pleasure out of his pain. And Inuyasha would surely come after anyone who threatened his precious Kagome.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha couldn't keep his thoughts focused. Anger blurred them into small, easily pushed away annoyances. His instinct drew him further on though. It was pulling towards the scent of the woman whose life was now more in danger than it had ever been, the alpha bitch of his pack, Kagome.

He was following her scent when a familiar, unwelcome aura piqued his senses.

"Damn." Inuyasha was breathing hard his eyes scanning the darkened forest for any sign of his brother. If his brother chose now to attack then it would be Sesshomaru's loss. Inuyasha would let nothing hold him back now.

Inuyasha was not prepared for the bullet that launched at him. Smacked to the side and panting, Inuyasha tried to get his bearings through the angry fog clouding his mind. _He wouldn't be slowed! Too much was at stake!_

"Where's your whore now, Inuyasha?" For the smallest blink of time, Inuyasha was surprised. Never had he heard Sesshomaru speak so blatantly uncivilized. True, his brother's words were always daggers. But, the were shiny polished daggers, not ones rusted and bent, shaped in such words as 'whore'.

Inuyasha growled lowly, a warning to any who would dare insult Kagome. "Don't you dare call her that!"

"Why should I not? She is no more a common whore than-" Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru, effectively silencing his comment.

"Never…say…" Inuyasha was panting with effort to keep himself from phasing to his demon state completely. He needed to be himself enough to remember the look o n his brother's sorry face when he ripped Sesshomaru's throat out.

"Why will you not listen to reason and let me kill you? Lying with filth as low as your own self was a mistake little brother. A mistake I will be eternally grateful for, but a mistake nonetheless." Sesshomaru was sneering and looking positively elated. The illusion flickered and fell immediately. Sesshomaru snarled and swung his knee at Inuyasha's throat, shoving it under Inuyasha's chin. Inuyasha flew back limply before slamming into a knotted tree, shoving all the breath left in his burning lungs. "This Sesshomaru will never understand how you could not see the woman, the intelligent, strong, sexy, beautiful woman, who stands right in front of you, only wanting your approval and love."

Inuyasha's neck pulled his spinning head up so Inuyasha could glare at his older brother.

"What the _hell_ are you babbling about!?" From his lying curled position, Inuyasha jumped up and sped towards Sesshomaru, claws out, teeth bared. Somehow, Inuyasha had managed to catch lapse in Sesshomaru's vigilance, tumbling both brothers into the back of a large boulder.

"This Sesshomaru is only trying to understand how you could neglect her in search of your whore," Sesshomaru spat.

"STOP CALLING HER THAT!"

"What other name-" A swift punch thrown at Sesshomaru's face was stopped not quite soon enough to keep the back of Sesshomaru's hand from hitting his own face. Inuyasha heard a satisfying crunch and watched a one of Sesshomaru's claws made contact with his own skin. Being immune to his own poison, his face sizzled for a second and started sluggishly healing over the gash. He touched the now imperfection in his milky skin and smiled a twisted, angry smile. "Throwing your life away for something so disgusting." It was a statement not a question. Sesshomaru shook his head and threw his claws at Inuyasha's bare throat. Inuyasha rolled away but not before getting a small swipe of poison.

"Kagome is the only thing that matters. I will protect her at all costs!" Sesshomaru blinked, caught off guard.

"If Kagome is so important, why do you defend that walking pile of clay?"

"I never did!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naraku watched the scene unfold in Kanna's mirror. He was frustrated though. The brothers were arguing more than attacking each other and Naraku was beginning to wonder when they'd stop acting like girls and really start fighting.

Kagura watched nervously. Naraku seemed agitated. And an agitated Naraku never bode well for her. To please him, she should ask him if there was anything she could take care of. But there were two problems with idea. She didn't really care about pleasing him, she just wanted to keep her life. Also, she knew whatever it might be, it would definitely not be easy…or safe. So she sat back and watched for the moment when waiting would prove too much for her master.

She didn't have to wait too long before Naraku growled in frustration.

"Kagura." Kagura jumped at the harsh, sudden voice of her master. She shivered slightly.

"Yes, Naraku?"

"I'm tired of waiting. This is a matter I must take care of myself, I see." Kagura only stared at him. "Your service as a fighter will not be needed," Kagura's heart leapt, maybe she would not die today, "but I order you to stand watch." As quickly as it leapt, it fell. She opened her mouth to grudgingly agree, the only thing she could do to keep her life, but was met with the sight of Naraku's quickly receding form.

"I die tonight; I can feel it in the wind."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This Sesshomaru knew you were uneducated but is your intelligence so low that you honestly cannot remember your defensive words just a moment ago?" It was Inuyasha's turn to be confused.

"I was defending Kagome! Who else would I be…" Suddenly it clicked. "Kikyo? KIKYO?! What the hell would I defend her for!? She was the one who threatened Kagome in the first place!"

"Lies won't work on this Sesshomaru little brother."

"What reason do I have to lie!?" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, contemplating. "You were with her and Kagome obviously saw something that made her upset when you two were together. Unless you throwing Kikyo out would cause Kagome pain so incredible that she would choose to feel nothing over hurting!" Sesshomaru's composure was shifting in a most wild manner. Inuyasha's mind was spinning furiously. Kagome had seen…what had she seen? Had she really seen them together? Was Sesshomaru correct? What would have caused Kagome so much pain? Just the thought that Inuyasha had caused her pain stung. But he'd been defending Kagome the whole- she'd seen the kiss! Immense grief and anger swarmed Inuyasha. He'd hurt Kagome when he'd been trying to protect her from the one person who had the best chance of taking her away from him. That thought spiraled Inuyasha's thought to one very sharp point. He'd been arguing with Sesshomaru this whole time when Kagome was still out there needing protection. Not caring about saving face or seeming like he was trying to run away from a fight, Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru shouted, "Kagome's in trouble!" Before quickly speeding off in the direction of Kagome's empty scent. Sesshomaru made off after his brother at first to stop him from running from this fight. But he almost immediately pictured the look on his half-

brother's face. It was anguished, angry, and…scared. He must not be lying. Kagome must really be in trouble. Now he was following Inuyasha to save Kagome.

A foul stench met Sesshomaru's nose as he ran. He knew that smell, that sour, bitter reaking stench that was foul enough to belong to only one being he knew off. Naraku. Though he hated to admit it, Sesshomaru knew that if Naraku wasn't involved, Inuyasha would be able to adequately protect Kagome for enough time for Sesshomaru to take down the evil half-demon.

A/N: OK! So I _**PROMISE**_ that there will be PLENTY of Kagome Inuyasha time but this chapter and the next chapter are just storyline (booooo! Storyline!) But seriously, you're patience will be _rewarded _wink wink in chapter 22 and then again a couple of chapters after that.


End file.
